Happiest Place On Earth
by ella.lamb
Summary: For weeks now, Klaus has been nagging Caroline about his offer to see the world. She always played it off, but what he didn't know was that she was considering it. They were friends and things were good in mystic falls "I'll go," She told him. "So, Ive told you before that I'll take you anywhere, so Miss Caroline, where would you like to go?" He smirked. "Disney World, Florida."
1. Chapter 1: I'll go

**AN: So i recently just got this idea to send Klaroline to Disney! Im heading there this summer and my family is a Disney family so Klaus and Caroline going there is going to be fun to write about. Im even having them stay in the hotel we're going to stay at haha! I don't know how long this will end up being, but its more of a fun, travel romance story**

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Klaus wouldn't stop nagging her about going to see the world. Everyday! Its like he would never give up! Caroline would always respond the same way…

_No_

_Klaus! _

_Stop!_

_I still have stuff to do here!_

_Klaus, leave me alone. _

But, lying here, in her room, why was she considering it now?

Caroline got up from her bed and started to pace around, kicking imaginary things on her floor. Klaus has been good lately, from what she knows he hasn't killed anyone… which is good for him. They've become friends ever since the incident with the white oak stake in his back, well, the imaginary white oak stake.

Friends, then?

Ever since then, more so than before, he's been constantly asking her to consider it. Right now he was probably at home, sulking, that she wasn't considering it.

But she was.

Everything was okay in Mystic Falls right now. Silas seemed to be MIA and the originals were behaving. Everyone's humanity was on, which was a good thing. Elena turned her back on a little while ago, of course feeling all the grief since Jeremy died, but he's back now, thanks to Bonnie. Bonnie seemed happy, she was alive. Damon and Stefan were still fighting over Elena, though Stefan has backed off slightly and seemed to be heading in another direction, to another girl maybe? But who?

Recently, Caroline has just been trying to live a normal life. Tyler was gone, which she was upset about for a while but he was the one who walked out on her. She was free to do whatever she wanted. Her mom was still the sheriff and Caroline would always tell her that she should work less, but she seemed happy.

The only struggle in her life right now was… Klaus. He still flirts with her, no matter how many times she friend zones him. He gets her gifts occasionally too, which she always pretends to hate but secretly adore. Was she starting to like him? He's always been intriguing, since day one, but she never confessed her feelings to herself. Maybe traveling the world with him won't be so bad…

Right now everything was calm here, no 2,000-year-old immortal monster problems and no witch problems either. They graduated, the only thing left was college but that doesn't start yet. She was free.

Ever since Klaus started asking her to travel with him, she's been looking at places she would want to visit in case she ever changed her mind.

Rome, Paris… Tokyo?

She looked at Rome. The Colosseum looked cool, historic. Alaric taught them that in history class. Venice looked cool too. The water streets and the gondolas made her heart swirl. The food there looked awesome too, she always loved Italian food. When she was a kid she always looked forward to the days when her mom would make pasta or some Italian dish for dinner.

Paris looked beautiful. The Eiffel Tower was amazing and watching videos of it lighting up at night was totally fascinating. The bakery looked lovely too. Macarons, cakes, cooking everything looked delicious.

Italy and France were two places she wanted to go to for sure one day but something else kept striking her mind.

As a kid, she would always watch Disney movies and cartoons. She remembered always wanting to swim in the sea with Ariel or have long, magical hair like Rapunzel. Most of all, she wanted a prince who treated her like she was the only person in the world. A prince who would save her if she was in danger or comfort her when she was in need. Tyler would save her, yes, comfort her yes, but was the excitement there? Thinking back to their relationship, sure there were a lot of good moments between him, but was it really that thrilling?

She sighed. With Klaus, everything seemed exciting and unpredictable. Would traveling the world with him be a good idea?

As if on cue, her phone started to ring and the contact name 'Klaus' popped up.

She ran to grab it, answering and putting the phone on speaker.

"Hello?" She said.

"Caroline, would you like to meet up?" His rich accented voice asked through the phone.

"U-Uh sure!" She answered nervously, now that she was actually thinking this over. "Where?"

"The usual meeting spot, in the square outside the grill."

"Sure yeah, see you there," She hung up.

Now, to figure out what to wear.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Caroline rushed out of her house with clicky boots and a cute romper topped with a black jean jacket.

Since she was late, she used her vampire speed to get their faster, making sure she didn't rustle up her hair too much.

He was there already, sitting on their normal meeting bench.

"Hello, love," He greeted with a smile.

"Hi Klaus," She said awkwardly.

"Are you okay you seem a bit… off?"

"Oh yeah no I'm fine," She played off, sitting next to him. They were out in the open, but her friends knew that she was hanging out with him often.

"You look lovely, were you heading out for a date after this?" He smirked, eyeing her appearance.

"What oh no!" She giggled.

"Oh, so you were just having a little private fashion show in your room?" He teased.

"You're an ass," She teased back. "No actually, I just went shopping this morning and wanted to try it on."

"Oh, so Caroline Forbes is dressing up for me? I'm so flattered," He grinned.

I hit him on his knee playfully. "This is so weird…"

"What?"

"Doing this, with you," She generalized.

"What, getting along with me?"

"I guess, I mean, when we first heard of Klaus Mikaelson the thousand-year-old hybrid, we thought you were going to kill us all," She said. "But you changed and now I'm friends with the man I thought I was going to hate with all of my heart."

Klaus smiled a bit. "Well, I would never have hurt you."

"You had Tyler bite me," She remembered, pointing a finger at him.

"I did that to show you that you were too good for him," He confessed.

"How?"

"He didn't resist."

"He tried," She defended her x-lover.

"And failed," Klaus countered, crossing one leg over another and turning to face her directly. "He didn't deserve you."

"And you do?" She teased.

"I didn't say that, but I would treat you better than him… that is if you give me the chance," He looked at her with puppy like eyes.

"I remember having a conversation like this a while ago after the dance at your mansion," Caroline brought up. "You wanted to talk about me and said, 'take a chance, Caroline'."

He nodded, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want out of life," He repeated.

"Well, I've been thinking lately…"

He perked up, intrigued at her words.

"I'll go," She whispered quickly, not knowing the words that came out of her mouth. She could see how excited his posture became.

"You're accepting my offer?" He played.

"Yes," She nodded.

"Well it took you long enough," He grinned. "So, I've told you before that I'll take you anywhere, so miss Caroline, where would you like to go?"

She smirked. She may have said yes, but she has a way of touring him as well in her response. "Disney World, Florida."

**KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK**

**AN: **

**-leave reviews 3**


	2. Chapter 2: Are you ready?

**AN: this chapter is pretty short, but I wanted it to be it's own.**

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Caroline rummaged through her room, trying to find stuff to shove in her suitcase. Apparently, she and Klaus were leaving tonight and road tripping there. Since they were in Virginia, the drive shouldn't be that long… maybe like 10 hours?

Klaus insisted on taking a car since she finally accepted, he wanted to leave before anything go in the way and the next flight out was in two days.

Caroline thought back to his priceless reaction. He so expected her to say Italy, France, London, Australia… anything but Disney World.

She was excited. She packed pretty much all of the closet and checked the time. It was 8 and Klaus was coming at 9 so they could drive through the night and be there by the morning. They were taking one of his fancy cars so she knew that there would be enough space for whatever she needed. She grabbed a backpack and shoved something in there, neatly. A laptop, a book, snacks, and headphone so she could listen to her songs when she took over driving if he let her.

She grabbed an extra little bag for toiletries and one for shoes, trying to make them fit in her decent sized suitcase.

She was ready. Now she had to tell her mom and her friends about this little spontaneous trip.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

As she told them she decided to leave out the fact that she was going with Klaus. She said basically to everyone since everything is calm here, she needed to get out and have some fun. Bonnie and Elena offered to come with her, but they both had things to do here so she refused.

Now, to wait for Klaus. KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"She wants to go to Disney? A kid infested park?" Rebekah scowled.

Klaus paced around the room. "She finally agreed and that's all I care about."

"So you're going to suffer through lines and people all day? You are not a people person, Nik."

"Rebekah, I know what I'm getting myself into. I already made the plans for it. I booked a room at one of the best resorts and when we get there tomorrow, we will plan the rest of the trip."

"How long did you book the room for?"

"About a week, but we can extend it. I want to make this special for her, I'm pretty sure it's her first time out of the state."

"Blood hell really? Since I've been in this town I've been out of state like eight times!"

"Yeah well, she wasn't so lucky."

"Maybe I'll come visit," Rebekah grinned.

"Maybe you won't," Klaus said back, leaving the room.

"Love you Nik! Best of luck!" She teased.

Disney, she actually chose Disney. He's never been there so he can't show her around! If she chose Paris he would take her to the Louvre to look at the paintings and explain the history behind everything there. He would show her the Eiffel Tower at night and go to the best restaurants. But no, they're going to an unfamiliar tourist place. What could go wrong?

He was thrilled that she wanted to go with him, it was unexpected for her to say yes at their little meeting earlier. But, Disney? He wasn't exactly thrilled about going there, but going with Caroline is definitely going to be interesting.

He had to be at her place in a half hour. He told her to say goodbye to her friends and mom so they could leave as soon as possible.

He wanted to drive because there were no flights for two more days. It was about 10 hours and leaving at night will get them there for a full day tomorrow. He was most likely going to drive the whole way, but he knew she was going to protest.

This trip was going to be interesting.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Caroline heard a car beep outside of her driveway and she ran and opened the door. Klaus was standing by his car, leaning against the hood.

She smiled as he started to walk up. "Need help with the bags?" He asked.

"I'm a big girl, I got it," She teased.

Ignoring her, he grabbed her suitcase and backpack, heading towards the car. Her mom wasn't home so she turned around and locked the door before turning off all the lights.

"You ready?" He smirked his usual smirk.

"Yes," She breathed with a smile plastered on her face.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK


	3. Chapter 3: Tour Guide

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"So 10 hours, right?" Caroline asked as Klaus pulled out of her driveway.

"Yes, 10 hours, without traffic."

"Oh god how I hate traffic," She pouted. "Do you need a GPS thing?"

"'GPS thing'?" He teased at her wording, earning a scowl from her. "No, I studied the routes before I picked you up, I should be fine."

"Yeah, but I'll need it when I drive," she said.

"No, you won't," he looked at her.

"I don't know where I'm going—"

"I'm going to drive the whole way."

"You're going to drive a whole 10 hours, yeah, fat chance."

"I think I can handle it," he reassured.

She scoffed. "Well _when_ I take over, I'll have my headphones and be all good."

"Whatever you say, love."

"So," she settled into her seat more. "Where are we staying?"

"Didn't you say it was supposed to be a surprise?"

"Yeah, but… please tell me you didn't pick the most luxurious resort there because thats a very you-like thing to do."

"The Grand Floridian? Nah, I didn't," he assured. "I chose something not crappy, but not as grand."

"Perfect."

"Are you excited?" He asked genuinely.

"Are you? I mean you've never been here before either..."

He sighed. "I'm happy that you're letting me go with you."

She blushed slightly. "Yeah, well, you offered so…"

"I just didn't expect Disney…"

"What like Rome or Paris? Yeah, we'll go there eventually but expect the unexpected, Klaus."

_She said we'll go there sometime._

"I expect nothing less."

The car was quiet for a while, occasionally some snips of a conversation, until Caroline grabbed her headphones to settle down for a few hours before she took over.

"Try to sleep, love, when you wake up we'll be probably in Florida."

"No I still want to drive, Klaus," she insisted. "I don't want to wake up by you crashing into a tree because you were falling asleep while driving! So when you get tired, tell me and I'll drive, it'll be fun."

He opened his mouth to protest but then decided not to. "Alright."

She smiled and put her headphones in, resting against the seat and closing her eyes.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Klaus never woke Caroline up, he didn't need to. She was fine and he was fine driving. Sure, he was tired but he's the original hybrid, he can deal with it till later.

It was about 5 am now, the sun was just starting to peak over the horizon. They were three hours into Florida by now, since once you enter it still takes 4 hours to get to Disney.

Klaus watched her sleep from time to time, not trying to be creepy or anything, but that was his only distraction. He listened to music too, stuff that Caroline probably wouldn't like if she was awake, like classical stuff.

She started to stir beside him, taking out her headphones and stretching.

"What time is it?" She yawned, shaking the sleep from her face which was adorable for him to watch.

"5."

"Klaus!"

"What?" He asked innocently.

"I was supposed to take over!"

"Well, I wasn't tired!"

"Yeah now I know you're lying I can see it in your face!"

"Actually, I'm fine," he assured.

"Whatever," she scoffed. "How much longer?"

"An hour."

"Want me to—"

"No."

"Fine," she huffed. Her posture changed when they flew past a sign. "Oh my god! Is that a Disney sign?!"

He smirked. "They'll start to show up from now on since we're getting closer. People these days have a need to advertise, obviously since we're still an hour away from our destination."

She looked at the signs as they passed in awe. One had Elsa and Anna from frozen on it, promoting the new 'Frozen Ever After' ride in Epcot. One was for avatar land in the Animal Kingdom. Another had Nick Wilde and Judy Hops from Zootopia on it.

"You look like a kid in a candy store."

"I am! I've seen all of these movies!"

"So, you're a Disney fanatic?"

"As a kid, my mom and I would always watch Disney cartoons and shows."

"What was your favorite?"

"I really liked Tangled, oh and The Little Mermaid too."

"Let me guess, baby Caroline wanted long hair to swing from and to swim like a mermaid in the sea like Ariel."

"Wow, yeah that's part of it."

"And the other part is to have a prince charming, I assume."

She sighed. "Yes." He seemed to tense up but then his posture sank. He was hurt by it and tried not to let it show, knowing he would never be good enough for her. "But, then again, they're too perfect," She tried, earning a side glance from him.

He let out a little smirk and pointed to another sign up ahead. "We're getting close."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Oh my god, the spread out a sigh!" She squealed.

"The spread out what?"

"Well last night when I was waiting for you, I watched a video of these two youtubers named Tim and Jen who entered Disney and Jen called this sign the 'spread out sign'. You know, since it spreads out to both sides of the road with Mickey and Minnie?!"

Klaus sighed with a smile. "So how much youtube did you watch?"

"A lot, Tim and Jen Tracker are really funny. They go here like 3 times a week which is totally insane!"

"Well they must live by here," he reasoned.

"Yeah," she said.

"So we're in Disney now…" he told her.

"Wait what?"

"Yeah your 'spread out sign' was the entrance!"

"Oh my god!" She jumped up and repositioned herself so she was hugging one knee and the other leg was underneath her.

Klaus looked at her and smiled, she looked like a puppy glued against the window like that.

"So Klaus, where are we staying?"

Klaus pursed his lips together. "Do you want it to be a surprise?"

"Yes and no…"

"Care to guess?" He reasoned.

"Um sure," she sat back down. "Is it the Caribbean Beach? That place looked cool."

"No."

"Coronado Springs? It's like the Caribbean but like, Mexico themed."

"Mexico themed? It's Mexican themed, love."

"Well?"

"No."

"Ugh okay. Port Orleans?"

He stood still. "There's a bloody Port Orleans?"

"So I'm guessing no…"

"Wait there is? I would've booked that!"

"Yeah inside are three sections, the French Quarter, The Bayou and The Riverside."

"Bloody hell. No, but we are going to visit there."

She giggled. "Fine."

"Keep trying love," Klaus said, looking out in the distance, seeing the hotel for himself.

"Umm— the Polynesian?"

"Nope."

"We established no for the Grand Floridian, right?"

He nodded.

"Pop century?"

"No way," he laughed.

"Really? That place is so cute!"

He looked at her and smirked. "No, carry on."

"The Contemporary—" she looked straight ahead. "Oh my god!"

He smiled at her reaction. "I figured you would like this one, also I may have scanned your watch history on youtube."

"I'm not even gonna ask how you did that…" she sighed. "But this place is amazing Klaus!" She sat up a bit and side hugged him.

He smiled at the contact but didn't want her to let go when she did. He wasn't _with_ her, he didn't kiss her, nothing. Her acting like this around him is great, but this is also how she acts around her friends. She's more than a friend in his eyes.

The resort was huge. It was shaped almost like a giant trapezoid. Klaus did research and found out that each hotel room in this resort was made separately and when it was being built, each cube was slid into the main building. But there was more to the hotel than just the building before them. Outside of it, there are garden rooms on the floor and not in the tower. He even read somewhere that there is a second whole tower.

Outside, Klaus found a parking space and the pair walked into the lobby. The floors were composed of large, beige tiles and the ceilings were streaky spruce wood. To the right, there was a little coffee area with donuts and muffins. In the middle there was a big, cylinder-like thing engraved with blues and grays, possibly to look like the ocean. The top of it lit up, creating a classy mood. On the far left there was the check-in section along with some seating areas and carpets, a lemon and water station too.

"Wow," Caroline awed. "This is so beautiful!"

Klaus could think of something else that was more beautiful. "Yeah, it is," he said, looking right at her.

_Did she blush?_

"Well come on love, don't you wanna get to the room?"

She smiled as he led the way to the reception.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

They walked around for what seemed like forever to get to their room. Their room wasn't in the main part of the building, the tower, it was out in the garden which Caroline preferred, Klaus too because in the tower there were a lot of screaming kids down below in the restaurants and shops. It's more tranquil out here.

"It's so hot," Caroline complained.

"I think that's the first time I've heard you complain today."

"Yeah well, it is!" She checked the weather. "It's 92 degrees!"

"You're a vampire, love, you shouldn't get too hot."

"Says the man in the long-sleeved Henley shirt and black pants."

He smirked as they approached one of the rooms, their room. "Room number 222," he read as he unlocked the door, revealing the cool air inside.

Caroline ran inside and jumped onto the bed. "That feels so good."

Klaus closed the door and rolled her bag inside since she ran in.

"Did you even look around?"

She sat up and came to stand by him. "I'm guessing you have some tour planned out, don't you."

He nodded. "You know me, well love. I haven't been here and I planned to take you to a place I can show you around, but for now, I'll show you around whatever I can."

He put her hand on the small of her back, jolting electricity through her body.

"You okay?" He asked innocently, feeling her jump at the contact.

"Uh yeah."

"So right here is the bathroom," he pointed to her right. Inside was interesting looking. The sinks were huge squares and the shower was grander than most resorts. "Here is the closet," he said, facing the to the left. There was plenty of room in there, even two white robes and slippers.

He started to walk inside. "Here are the two beds," he pointed to the two beds against the brown painted wall. They were white and had a zebra patterned sheet at the bottom. Two yellow decorative pillows sat at the top of each.

"I'm surprised you got a room with two beds," she mused. "I so thought you were gonna get only one."

He chuckled. "I knew you would run for the hills if I did that so, I thought this would suffice."

She smiled as he continued his tour. "Here against the left wall there is a TV, and next to it is a couch that also pulls out into a bed."

"Oh okay so even if you did get only one bed there would still be a couch," she said.

"Yup, and I'm guessing you would make me take that then, right?"

"Oh you know me too well," she smirked, playing on his comment from earlier. "So anything else for our grand tour?"

"Well you see, the floors are covered in a lovely dark gray carpet and the walls are hung with pictures," he joked, acting like a real tour guide. "Over here is a lamp placed on top of an 1897 cherry wood desk furbished in New Orleans."

"That's made up right," She said to make sure.

"Yes," he clarified. He walked away and headed towards the sliding glass door. "Also, this door leads out into the resort," He teased, opening the sliding glass door at the end of the room.

"You're a dork!" She realized. "You are so not the Klaus Mikaelson from Mystic Falls!"

He chuckled. "Yeah, well, I want to have fun here, with you," he said sitting down on one of the chairs outside on the patio. They were on the first floor, facing out towards the middle of the resorts. It didn't face the pool, which wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but it only faced more hotel rooms. It was quaint, lawns of grass from other rooms were spread across the area and there was a lot of shade.

Caroline stepped out as well, standing next to Klaus's chair with her hand against the back, inches from his neck. "I could get used to this," She smiled.

"So you're not dying of heat anymore?"

"No, the room is air-conditioned and it's shady out here," She sat down next to him on another chair. "Anything else I should know?"

"Well, love, do you know how this place was created?" He asked.

"Disney? A little I guess, why?"

"No not Disney, this resort."

"Oh, no.."

"Would you like to know?"

"Okay Mr. British Encyclopedia, go ahead."

He adjusted himself to sit upright. "Well, I read that each individual hotel room was made totally separate from the main tower, you know, where we check in before."

"Yeah, I remember."

"I don't exactly know if it applies to these rooms in the Garden wing, but each of those 'hotel-room-cubes' were placed into the slots of the tower."

"Like Legos?"

"Sure, if that helps," He said. "Just imagine, giant cranes picking up each one of the pre-constructed individual hotel rooms and sliding it into each slot."

"That must have taken forever."

"It was built around 48 years ago."

"Wow, you really did your research."

"Yeah but we have to do a lot more now," he said getting up.

"Like what?"

"Planning."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK


	4. Chapter 4: Pool Games

"Okay, so we need to make reservations," Klaus said, opening his laptop to the website he used to book the room.

"My Disney Experience," Caroline read. "Wow, you really put a lot of effort into this…"

"I may not really know where we are, but I want to make it the best for you," he said honestly.

She smiled. "Well this was super last minute, so we need to get magic bands," she pointed to the first thing on the screen.

"I'm pretty sure we can find those in Downtown Disney."

"Wrong! It's Disney springs know-it-all."

He grinned. "Fine, Disney Springs. Let's start booking dinner, shall we?"

"Yes we shall," she giggled. Being here with Klaus was better than she thought. They were friends of course, but somewhere she knew that that was going to change pretty soon.

"Okay so I got the dining pass thing so we can have one dinner service a day and one quick service a day, plus a lot of snacks."

"Oh awesome. Where do you want to go tonight?"

"Well that's up to you," he looked at her. "We can go anywhere you like."

"I did some research too, Klaus and I wanted to go somewhere you might not approve of…"

He looked at her, his interest piqued. "And where might that be?"

"The Rainforest Cafe in Disney Springs…"

"How did I know that you were going to chose that?" He sighed. 

"Can we go, please Nik…"

He looked away from his laptop and back at her. "Oh god," he muttered.

"I'll keep saying it, _Nik_!"

"You sound like Rebekah!"

"And?"

"Fine we can go."

"Thank you Nik!"

"If," He stopped her. "You stop calling me Nik."

"Fine, Niklaus."

"Caroline."

"You call me 'love'!"

He sighed in defeat. "Rainforest Cafe is booked for tonight."

She smiled and gave him a side hug like she did earlier. "Let's finish this quickly, I want to go swimming."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

They were done not long later, maybe a half hour. Every night was booked with a restaurant and a quick service meal.

Caroline was in the bathroom, getting her bathing suit on and fixing her hair.

Is this going to be weird? She thought to herself. No, we're friends, yeah.****

She opened her toiletry bag and grabbed her makeup pouch out of it, applying waterproof mascara and a slightly blush, even if it was going to come off in the pool.

Why was she so nervous? Whenever she had a date she was nervous of course but they're just going swimming! It's not like its a date or anything. She's seen him without a shirt before, during the white oak stake incident, so that's nothing new. Nope, it was definitely part of it. Wait did he even say he was coming with her?

Once she thought she looked good enough, she shut off the exhaust and made sure everything was tidied up before opening the door.

"Klaus?" She called. "I'm done you can go in now…" She walked further into the room and saw that he was lying on the bed, with his eyes closed. "Sleeping over there?"

"No," he answered. "Not yet."

"Wait are you coming?"

"Do you want me to?" he opened his eyes.

"Uh, yeah!"

"I just drove 10 hours."

"Well that's your own fault," she said, putting on cover up clothes. "Get your bathing suit on, you can chill by the pool then." 

He sighed and sat up. "Fine. You're making me do a lot of things already that I don't want to do," He teased.

She smirked. "I'll be waiting!"

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

He emerged from the bathroom 5 minutes later.

Caroline tried not to let her mouth drop to far. He was shirtless yes, also in shorts and his hair was a rumpled mess.

"You okay?" he asked knowingly.

"Uh um… yeah im fine!"

He smirked and grabbed a shirt to walk outside with. It was a light blue with dark floral like designs. It was unbuttoned and had a collar. He also pulled down black sunglasses from his tousled hair.

"Ready?"

"Yeah um, lets go!" She said, her voice way too high.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

The two walked out of the hotel room and headed out towards the pool area.

"This is our first time walking around here, it's so beautiful," Caroline awed.

"The pictures don't do it justice," He said, hands clasped behind his back.

"You're right. So anything you'd like to tour over here?"

"Well right up there on our left is the pool area. That's about it," He said.

"Ha ha, you're so funny."

They approached the pool area and entered through the newly added gates. It was pretty dead surprisingly, only a few kids played in the shallow end and rushed down the slides.

"Thank god its not crowded," Klaus muttered.

"I would still make you have fun even if it was," Caroline said.

"I know, love."

They placed their things down on two lounge chairs next to the entrance of the shallow end. The pool was pretty big, shaped almost like a giant eight. There was a hot tub that jutted out from one of the sides, dividing the deep end from the shallow end.

"Hot tub?" Klaus asked.

Caroline nodded and kicked off her shoes next to Klaus's. This is the first time she has ever seen him this casual around her. He never wore shorts, not even short sleeved shirts. Most of the time he just wore those damn henleys that made him look really good.

She jumped into the hot tub first, settling down in one of the corners as he followed close behind, sitting across from her.

"This is nice," she mused.

He nodded, eyes hazy.

"You look really tired, I'm sorry you can go back to the room if you-"

"Caroline, its okay," he assured.

"Really?"

"I can tough it out," he smiled.

She nodded. "So, do you like it so far?" 

He looked around. "I do, it's nicer than I expected."

"Disney is known for being a kids playground, but without them the adult just get to relax and have fun," She said, apparently comparing them to parents.

He narrowed his eyebrows. "However you'd like to put it."

They sat in there for awhile and talked almost to casually. She said it before but just a few months ago, he was the villain of their town, but now, he's her friend and they're in Disney, the happiest place on earth.

"I'm getting out," she said, standing up and stepping out. His eyes followed her movements. "Hey, eyes up," she played.

He gasped innocently and got out as well. "You too."

She pretended to ignore him and jumped into the main pool.

"Holy shit!" She screamed.

"Love, there are kids present," Klaus mocked.

"Well then you jump in too!" She jumped up and pulled his hand, causing him to fall in after her.

"Wow well, yeah holy shit you're right," he agreed, freezing with her.

What neither of them thought about was how relaxing in a hot tub for a half an hour really warms you up, and then jumping into a cool pool really sends chills through your body.

"Totally didn't think that through," Caroline said.

"Hey, we'll loosen up," he said.

"What about the slide?"

"You want me to go on that?"

She nodded and jumped up and down, half because she was freezing and half because she was excited. "Come on Nik lets go."

"Caroline!"

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Love I told you I don't want to do this," Klaus groaned.

"Well I'm making you. It's a day for new beginnings right?"

They were standing at the top of the waterslide. It wasn't very big, it was made for kids but everyone still gets a kick out of it.

"What are you scared?"

"No," he mumbled stubbornly.

"Come on, Klaus."

He sighed in frustration. "Caroline-"

"Yes!" She pulled him down to sit behind her.

"I don't want to."

"Why are you being so stubborn my god! You're the thing that people are afraid of, and you're scared of this?"

"I'm not scared! It's complicated," he sighed.

"Well I've got time."

"But the people I hear coming up the stairs don't!"

"Fine then were going together because I know if I go down you won't come after me!" She firmly took his hand, linking it around her's.

"Ready?"

"No, Caroline," Klaus said looking down the slide.

"And we're off!" She giggled and dragged her feet against the bottom to gain momentum, still pulling on his arms.

"Caroline!"

They slid down swiftly. Two people weren't supposed to go at once but no one was watching, luckily

Within seconds they were at the bottom, dipping under the water and jumping right back up.

"Caroline!" Klaus exclaimed gasping for air.

"Come on you know you liked it!"

They swam over to the ledge and sat down. "You're lucky I somewhat enjoyed that, love."

"You see?!" She jumped. "You have to trust me sometimes."

"I trust you," he looked at her, making direct eye contact.

She swallowed hard. "Uh, yeah thanks…" she didn't let her eyes wander around his face. "Wanna go again?"

He smiled in defeat. "Lead the way." 

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

They swam for a little bit longer before they got out to take a break.

"I need a tan," Caroline said, adjusting her towel to lay on her chair.

"Can vampires even get tan?"

"I hope so! And shouldn't you know Mr. Know It All? I mean you've been around for what, a billion years?"

"You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline," Klaus repeated.

Caroline looked at him knowingly. "I remember that line, you said that to me the night you healed me."

"You remember, I'm surprised, you hated me then."

"I didn't hate you, well yeah I guess so..."

"But we're you intrigued?"

"I'm not answering that."

"I figured."

"That night you opened my eyes to what being a vampire is truly about, well, besides the blood and neck feeding, but you know. Living for eternity makes you see incredible things, literally everything. You were right Klaus, and we're starting here."

She's using were again, he thought.

"And now you finally see where I'm coming from."

"I do," She smiled. "Now, I'm going to try to get tan and then go back in later."

He nodded. "I'll stay with you for a little bit, but then can I go back to the room?"

"I figured you were gonna say that," she admitted. "Yeah, you can go back now if you want though."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, we wouldn't want you falling asleep at dinner," she giggled.

"Thank you love," he smiled back at her, grabbing his phone from the chair and waving goodbye to her.

Caroline watched him leave, closing the gate on the way out. She liked him, she really liked him.


	5. Chapter 5: He Got Rebekah-ed

She was so beautiful, it made his dead (ish) heart flutter. Not in a million years did he ever expect to be in Disney world, one of the most touristy spots in the world, with a baby, blonde, bombshell vampire from the town he sought to torture.

He was walking back to the room now, catching the eyes of almost every girl that passed him, but he only nodded and threw a little wave.

She was the only one he cared for now. _Caroline Forbes_.

She looked stunning in the fancy bathing suit she wore. It was red and laced with black, apparently Disney themed.

Despite what people may think of him, he will respect her no matter what the situation is.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Now it was 83 degrees outside, perfect weather for a day at the pool. The sun was baking down on her as she laid on her lounge chair.

Klaus had left about an hour ago. She missed him but enjoyed some time alone.

It was around 5 now, the day has gone by very quickly.

She finally admitted it to herself though, she liked him. He was different. Her boyfriends throughout her life had been pretty crappy to say the least. Matt said that he never liked her and never will before they started dating. Before Damon and her were friends, he used her as a blood bag when she was human, compelling her and practically raping her till she became a vampire. Tyler, he loved her but he said she was a neurotic, bitchy little twit. But Klaus, he showered her with compliments since the moment he met her. His first words directed at her were 'love' and the first time he went out of his way for her was to save her life. He never said anything rude or hurtful to her, he ravished her. He offered to take her around the world and they're in Disney together now!

The breeze finally kicked in as the sun slowly started to set on the Disney Park. Caroline put her magazine down and pulled her sunglasses up on top of her head. She slid her shoes on and she was gathered her towel, folding it neatly and stuffing it into her bag. She threw the bag over her shoulder and headed towards the gate and out into the walkway back to the room.

She didn't really want to bother Klaus right now, so why not take a little walk?

Passing the section their room was in, she walked down over by Bay Lake. Klaus probably wanted to give her a tour around here and she'll let him, but it couldn't hurt to take a look for herself.

The trees swayed in the wind and the leaves rustled at her feet. Kids played on the various ping pong tables and pool tables outside. Adults got drinks at the beach bar and couples linked hands and walked around the sidewalks.

She sat down on a bench overlooking Bay Lake. Motor boats swam by and people parisailed over the water.

Despite what Klaus might think right now, it is nice here. Kids weren't everywhere they went and the people weren't rude. Granted, he wasn't exactly a people person, but he seemed to like her, just a bit.

Klaus is in the room now, probably asleep or doing Klaus-things… but do I really want to bother him now? He could be like-cranky maybe? I'll get to know him better, I know that for sure. I'll literally be spending the night with him, or wait a week? Maybe a lot longer depending on how long we stay here or go from here.

Sighing, she got up and started to head back for the room. They had to leave at 7 for their reservations at 8. They decided on walking around for an hour first to shop and sightseeing a bit.

She approached the room and pressed her keycard up to the spot. Since they didn't have magic bands yet they had to suffice with a key card.

She made sure her bag stayed quiet and pushed open the door slowly, closing it behind her with a single click. The lights were all off, the only light in the room was the sun seeping through the closed curtains.

Wait was that-TV?

She hung her towel bag in the closet to her left and walked further into the room, past the bathroom and out of the entrance to reveal his bed. He was lying there, facing away from her and his laptop was in front of him.

"Klaus?" She whispered.

He turned around at her words, hitting the spacebar on his Mac to pause the show he was watching.

"Caroline-"

"Are you watching The Office?" She gasped.

"What? Nooooo…" he slowly shut the lid.

She jumped onto the bed. She didn't realize how close she was to him, but her elbows were resting on his side as her hands opened up his laptop.

His eyes widened at her movement but he tried not to show how it affected him.

"What episode are you on?" She wondered out loud, checking to see. "Season 2 episode 1. Klaus what the hell is wrong with you?" She got up, laughing. "You're a completely different person!"

He wanted to protest but literally nothing came out. "Umm-"

"Explain to me why you, thousand year old Klaus Mikaelson, killer of men, women and puppies-"

"Stop quoting Damon."

"Noted-is watching a corny TV show like the office?"

"Okay," he sat up and rubbed his face.

"Didn't you come here to take a nap?" She asked.

"Yeah well-"

"Did you sleep at all?"

"I tried, well a little." 

"What stopped you?"

"I came back and laid right down and made the mistake of leaving my phone my my head," he turned and pointed to his phone lying beside his pillow closest to the nightstand in the middle of the two beds.

"And?"

"Rebekah happened," he sighed. "She woke me up like- 20 or 30 minutes later spam texting me about total nonsense."

"Rebekah! What do you want?!" Klaus yelled into the phone.

"Nik oh my god answer my texts!"

Klaus laid on his back and rubbed his eyes. "What do you want," he repeated sternly.

"I got Netflix."

"So bloody what?" He muttered in annoyance.

"I made you, Kol, Elijah and I accounts. Your little icon is a wolf," she giggled.

"Why should I care?"

"Why are you so grumpy aren't you with Caroline?"

"She's at the pool getting a tan."

"You must love that," she grinned into the phone. "Can vampires even get tan?"

"Rebekah."

"Fine. Why aren't you with her?"

"We have dinner reservations in…" he put the phone on speaker and looked at the time. "Like 6 hours... but we have to get there an hour or two early to walk around a bit and an hour to get dressed so…"

"Look at you, a man with a plan."

"Are you just calling me about netflix?" He grumbled.

"What are you doing right now?"

"Sleeping," he yawned.

"Oh, explains why you're so cranky. But trust me, log in to netflix and watch this show called The Office. I'm getting used to modern day technology and this show is absolutely brilliant."

"Whatever Rebekah. What's the password?"

"I'll send it to you."

"Fine."

"Have fun with Caroline," she teased. "I'll see you soon!"

"Rebekah- wait what?!"

"BYE NIK!"

"So you got Rebekah-ed?"

"Apparently if that's a thing, yes."

"And you listened to her."

"For once, I did. It started to bother me so I decided to watch it and well, it was interesting."

"Don't let your temper get ahead of you like that," she played. "Sometimes the person on the receiving end is right."

He groaned. "Yeah well, it's not always that easy."

"Not with you," she teased. "You're not gonna fall asleep at dinner now are you?"

"No love, I won't."

"Would you wanna watch this later?"

"You watch it?"

"Yes. I finished season one last night."

"Alright, well then it's a date," he joked.

She smiled and looked down at her feet. "We have to leave soon, I'm going to shower, okay?"

He nodded and watched her off.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Caroline walked out of the bathroom, trying to be quiet so Klaus doesn't notice her but of course he does.

"Nice towel," he commented.

"You're an ass, turn around!" She exclaimed as she gestured him away, "I need to grab a dress."

"A dress? We're going to a kids restaurant."

"Nik, shut up!"

"Caroline!"

"Well if you mock my first nights choice then I'm calling you Nik!"

"Rebekah and Kol are the only ones in the whole _world_ that call me 'Nik'."

"Yeah, well and I'm one more," she played, turning around and slamming the bathroom door.

She pulled on the dress quickly and zipped its back. She plugged in her curling iron and turned it on. "Klaus? How long do we have?" She shouted over the bathroom's exhaust.

"20 minutes and Rebekah told me how long it takes for girls to get ready, so I get it," he said.

"Good," she called, attempting to dry her hair with a towel so she could curl it faster. She applied makeup and strapped on her low heels. Once her hair dried enough, she started the long process of curling each strand to perfection.

In exactly 30 minutes, she was ready and walked out of the bathroom, shutting the light behind her and adjusting her side bag.

"You're late," he mused, taking in her appearance.

Klaus looked up at Caroline in awe, the color as white as snow, as it flows like a waterfall all the way down to her knees in such a graceful manner.

He stared at her eyes that were full of crystal blue, "You look, lovely…"

She blushed. "Thank you, Nik. You don't look too bad yourself."

He didn't even comment on the 'Nik' this time. He wouldn't admit it but secretly he adored her calling him by the name his siblings call him, well, Kol and Rebekah.

He was wearing black jeans that were slightly ripped, seeming as if he took his werewolf form, as well as a midnight black shirt and charcoal grey suit jacket. His usual necklaces hung from his neck, half covered by his shirt.

"Although you're dressed like its a million degrees…"

Klaus opened the door for Caroline and they slowly stroll Downtown Disney, with Klaus gesturing for her to take his arm. She did as he escorted her down to the lobby.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Once they parked, they headed through one of the many entrance ways. Kids ran in and out of a little sprayground right in the front, water sprouting out from the little pores engraved in the ground.

"Aw," Caroline smiled. "They're so cute."

"You're going to get soaked," Klaus pulled her away.

Caroline scoffed. "No fun."

"Hey, I'm taking you to Disney."

"You're cranky," she muttered. "Was it the car ride?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"You might of noticed but I'm not exactly a people person."

"Oh no, I didn't realize that," she replied sarcastically.

He sighed. "Where do you want to go? We have an hour."

Caroline stopped them and looked around. There was a little christmas shop to the left full of Disney ornaments and decorations, while on the right there was a pastry place.

"There," she pointed.

"Blood hell, Caroline," he muttered as she grabbed his hand to drag him over.

"The World Of Disney," she announced. It was the biggest Disney store in the whole place, full of stuffed animals and collectibles.

"Why do you want to go here?"

"Because I want a Stitch stuffed animal," she played. "Come on, it'll be fun."

She dragged him inside and gasped at the sight. Literal. Disney. Heaven. Disney toys and stuffed animals lined all of the walls in most of the sections of the store. Little girls that just got makeovers at the Bippity Boppity Boutique, shimmered under the light of the giant chandelier above. The carpets were lined with various colors and disney character silhouette. "Woah," she breathed.

He studied her and let a little smirk through when he noticed her reaction. She was amused by the most trivial things. "I'm going to wander a bit, you can like, go outside if you want, I know you're not interested," she sighed and headed into the sea of Disney.

"Caroline-!" he called, but she didn't hear him and continued.

He was having a great time here with her, some of the best moments of his eternal life.

But there was one thing that bothered him.

She is his weakness. She makes him do whatever she says. He's tied around her finger, and that scares him.

But for now, until a problem presents itself, he would enjoy his time here with her while of course taking extra precautions.

Their dinner reservations were in an hour, he was bound to find something for her in this store whether it was a stuffed toy or a fine piece of jewelry. It was for her, all for her.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

**AN:**

**What else is better complete a changing Klaus than a corny TV show like the office?**


	6. Chapter 6: Rainforest Cafe

Caroline browsed the shelves, smiling at each stuffed animal she saw. She adored the Disney plushies with the giant heads and little bodies, the Stitch and Dumbo ones were adorable. Mickey and Minnie keychains hung from circular shelves.

She wandered around a bit more, wondering if she'd run into Klaus at all.

Nah, he probably left.

She found a little shelf in the middle of the center part of the store, where the main registers were. On it we're all 'his and her' Disney collectibles.

_Couples_ went to Disney and bought these things, _together_.

Discarding those thoughts from her mind, she ran back over to the section with the Stitch.

Should I really get this?

She continued walking around the store, wondering whether to get this cute plush or not.

I guess I won't get it, maybe later if Klaus is in a better mood. He'll most likely say something if I come to the dinner table with a little blue stuffed animal.

Little did she know that he was right behind her, most of the time that is.

Once she left, he went over and picked up the Stitch plush that she was looking at for a while. Without hesitation, he takes it to the cashier to buy it.

Also, from the jewelry part of the store, he bought a bracelet. 'Our first Disney Trip', it read on the bracelet with wooden accents.

"This is perfect for her," Klaus whispered to himself, knowing she will like what he got her.

He looked at the register and asked the cashier, "How much are these?"

"Together they are $55.95, sir," the cashier said, scanning the souvenirs.

"Okay," Klaus said as he reached for his wallet.

Klaus walked out of the store with a smile on his face hiding

the bag behind him so she wouldn't see.

It's 7:50, 10 minutes till their reservation.

Since the restaurant wasn't far from the store, he shot her a quick text telling her to meet him at the bar.

He ordered two drinks from the bartender.

"A Fusion Margarita and a scotch on the rocks please," he asked.

They're vampires, it can't affect them!

The man nodded and headed to gather the drinks.

After a few minutes, he saw her blonde, bubbly hair bouncing as she entered the restaurant. She looked stunning, he noticed it before, but now he really got to take it in.

"Hello, love," he smiled warmly, hoping she had forgotten about how weird he got before.

She gave him a small smile. "How long have you been here?"

"Not long, care for a drink?" He said, just as the bartender placed their drinks down.

"Sure," she sat down next to him. "This feels…"

"Familiar, yeah," he mused. "I tend to remember you saying 'I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks'!"

"Ha, yeah well, you were a dick that night."

"I remember," he said. "Did you enjoy shopping?" 

"Yeah, I didn't buy anything though, figured you wouldn't approve," she let out a light chuckle. 

"Caroline, im sorry," he apologized. "I know it seems like i've not liked it here, but really, I do."

"Really?"

"Because of you, Caroline. It was all for you."

She smiled and sipped her drink before holding it up.

"Here is to the best first day of our first Disney Vacation. Cheers, love!" Klaus proposed a toast.

"To the first stop of many," she whispered, hoping he didn't hear her.

But of course, he did and he was ecstatic for the first time in 1,000 years.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Finally, they sat down at the table.

The place was exotic. Animatronic animals screamed from every corner and vines hung from the ceilings.

"See it's great here! Perfect for out first night," she grinned.

Klaus opened his mouth to protest but nothing came out, again.

"Nik…"

"Okay fine! Caroline it's pretty cool here, better than I expected. Of course the only part I really care about is that you're here with me… it means a lot," Klaus said, blushing.

"Me too, Klaus, I am having such a great time," Caroline giggled. "And stop the flirting."

He chuckled and looked around, managing to peel his eyes away from her for the first time since she walked into the bar.

The interior looks so green and bright. Beautiful jungle trees engulfed the whole cafe making it look like an actual rainforest. The tribal style furniture made a nice touch to the very nature-like decorations. There were a few different sections in the place, it looked like a rainforest in some, maybe a jungle in another? And then an ice land full of bright blue lights and ice-berg-looking walls.

"It looks like we are in an actual jungle!" Caroline admired.

The waitress approached their table, "Hi I'm Silvia, what can I get for you too today?" She had chocolate hair and creamy skin. Her eyes sparkled with a blue shimmer, eyes that went straight to Klaus. She was totally checking him out!

"You can order first, Caroline," Klaus said, pointing to the waitress.

She jumbled for words. "U-Um… I-I…"

"Caroline?"

She looked at him. "Oh I'll um- water and the Fish Tacos ma-mam," Caroline muttered to the waiter.

"I'll have water and the Caribbean Coconut Fried Shrimp, please," Klaus replied, not returning her look of awe.

"Okay um...thank you," the waitress said as she finished up writing down the orders.

"Hey Caroline, how was the shop, find anything nice?" Klaus asked.

Caroline giggled. "No... but yes I enjoyed the gift shop."

"Did you find anything that piqued your interest?"

Is he gonna do that thing he probably does and go back to the store to buy what I want when I tell him?

Caroline said, "Yes, I found a cute little thing, I didn't want to get it because it was too big to carry around."

He nodded, a bit of a smile peeking through. "Whats that look for?"

"Oh you'll find out eventually. So what are our plans after this, Miss Forbes?" He played.

"We need to get Magic Bands because I hate using that damn key card, and then we can walk around a bit, maybe get ice cream, then go back to the room and go to sleep," she planned.

"Sounds good to me," he agreed, yawning a little. He was still totally exhausted, not sleeping for like two days, driving all night, and spending a day in the sun, was affecting even him.

"You must be exhausted," she said.

"I can manage."

"You said that like eight times today."

"It's the truth."

"Yeah well, you better sleep tonight, but I swear to god if you snore I'm making you get another room," she deadpanned.

He pretended to be taken aback. "I think you'll be fine. I don't, at least I dont think I do."

"Well you better hope for the best," she threatened teasingly.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

About 20 minutes later the same waitress brought out their food.

"Thank you," Caroline replied somewhat bitterly.

"Thanks, love," Klaus said.

"Oh I didn't catch your name…"

"His name is Nik," Caroline remarked.

She raised her eyebrows. "Well, if you need anything, please just call me," she directed to Klaus.

Klaus smirked. "So, jealous?"

"Me? Jealous? Of what? A waitress totally hitting on you? Psh no! It's not like it's my life."

"Whatever you say because I was thinking of asking her out."

Caroline spit out her water ungracefully. She coughed and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "What?"

"I'm kidding, Caroline."

"I knew that," she pointed.

He watched her clean the water off of the table with amusement. "How's your food?" He asked.

"Good," she replied simply, knowing he was playing with her because she's been cleaning up water. "Your's?"

"Lovely," he grinned.

"Stop."

"Sorry," he chuckled.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

They filled the air with little chats and snippy remarks for about another hour.

"Anything for dessert?" the same waitress came back, receiving a huff from the blonde at the table.

"Coffee, please," Klaus asked and gestured towards Caroline who just shrugged. "Decaf for her," he pointed.

She batted her eyes at him once more. "Anything else? We have a wonderful dessert menu," she pointed to one in the center of the table. "The colors are vibrant on each, people compliment it all the time. It would really bring out your eyes," she added quickly.

Klaus straightened up. "Thank you," he said, knowing he was testing the secretly fuming Caroline in front of him. "We'll take the volcano, please."

Caroline eyed him and sat up. "Yeah, what he said. Thanks…"

The waitress sighed and walked away.

"You're practically fuming," he chuckled.

"It is not funny!"

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

The glorious dessert came out not long after, along with two coffee's, one decaf and one not.

"Thank you," he thanked the new waiter that brought out the food.

The dessert was huge. It looked literally like a mountain of ice cream and chocolate.

"This really is a volcano," Caroline examined.

"I saw people eating it before, it looked interesting."

Caroline took a bit onto her place and tried it. "It tastes interesting too."

"You got a little um—"

She looked up at him and he bursted into a smile. Chocolate lined the outsides of her peachy lips and dotted her nose.

She grabbed her napkin and wiped it off of her mouth. "There? Did I get it?"

He stood up a bit and reached over the table. He swiped his thumb against her nose, slowly, relieving of chocolate. His thumb grazed past her soft eyelashes in the process.

Once his hand left she finally let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in.

"Now it's gone," he grinned.

"U-Uh tha—"

"Your check, sir," the waiter handed Klaus the check before taking the plates and walking away.

"I'll pay for half," Caroline said, grabbing her wallet. By the time she was done Klaus had already signed it off and placed it on the end of the table. "Klaus!"

"I'm the one taking the lady out for dinner, even at the restaurant of her own choosing."

"Then let me pay tip."

"Got that covered sweetheart," he placed a twenty on top of the slick, black checkbook.

She scoffed stubbornly. "you really always do have to prove that you're the alpha male, don't you."

"I am the alpha male, love. Haven't we been over this?" He grinned.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK


	7. Chapter 7: Disney Springs

**AN: Sorry for updating so late! I have a lot more written now, so updates will come quicker :)**

"I want this one!" Caroline squealed.

"Really?"

After dinner, they headed out to walk around Disney Springs. They needed magic bands desperately, so they went over to a little outdoor shop in front of the World Of Disney. It was mostly a pin trading booth, but other things were there such as custom and regular magic bands.

"It's beautiful," she awed. The band was purple and decorated with lanterns from the Tangled movie. The lights were put against a cloudy background mixed with purples and whites and in the center, the part that is used on a daily basis to get into places and pay for things, was the main Tangled symbol, the golden sun. "Can I get it?"

"Of course you can," he said.

"What about you?"

He pulled a plain gray one out to show her.

"Klaus!"

"What?"

"That's so boring!"

"Well it's my style," he defended. "It matches most of my shirts."

"Yeah well, I won't allow that."

"Bloody hell Caroline," he muttered. "Then which one should I get then?"

"Hmm," she turned and looked on the racks behind her. "This one," she pulled down a gray magic band designed to resemble Spaceship Earth in Epcot.

"Fine," he agreed. "It's not horrible."

"Great."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Wait what are these?" Caroline gasped, breaking free of Klaus's hold as he was trying to get her away from the booth/store they were in.

"Caroline, love, let's go."

"Miss excuse me," she asked. The woman turned around and flashed a smile at her. "What are these?"

"These are lanyards for our pin traders," she replied sweetly.

"Pin traders?"

"Guests get lanyards and go around trading and buying pins, the staff here does it and it's quite fun."

"Okay thank you!" she turned to Klaus. "Pick you're favorite because we're doing this."

"Are you serious?"

"I've made you do many things here already and if you ever want to go anywhere else with me I suggest you put up with it," she threatened.

"Is that a threat?"

"Hmm I think so," she smirked.

"Fine, then let me get the gray one."

"Fine," she said, grabbing one for herself. It was a pale pink with black mickey heads decorating it.

"You're going to make us buy pins now, aren't you," he sighed.

"You know me all too well."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Caroline made them pick out pins and then trade them with the staff members. Klaus actually seemed to enjoy it, Caroline could see the look in his eyes.

They had like, 10 each now and Caroline made him wear the lanyard around his neck.

When they were finally done, thirty minutes later, they headed back out.

"It's so pretty here," she mused, looking all around.

"It is," he agreed. There were little shops everywhere, full of different things. There was a Goofy candy shop, a Ghirardelli chocolate place, coffee shops, anything you could think of.

They walked their food off and talked about random things, getting to know each other better.

"When I was 10 I jumped out of my school window," Caroline giggled.

"You what?"

"I was so done! I had a test next period I didn't study for so I asked to use the bathroom and managed to escape. Of course, having your mom as the town's sheriff helped a lot, but didn't at the same time."

"Well the most mischevious thing I did in my childhood was taking my dad's sword," he said, kinda blandly.

"Oh right, he was mean to you," she said lightly.

"Mean in an understatement, he tortured me."

"_Where is he!" Mikael yelled, busting the doors of the small cabins open. "Where is Niklaus!" _

_"I-I'm here father," he stammered, standing up from his bed. _

_Mikael ran over to him and pulled him up by his shirt, pinning him against the wall. "Did you take my sword?"_

_"Father I-" _

_"No excuses!" He screamed. "That is forbidden!" _

_"Please just let me explain-" _

_With that, Mikael hit him and knocked him out cold. _

_"Father, what have you done?" Elijah ran into the room and tended to his brother. "How could you do this?" _

_"Do not get loud with me Elijah," Mikael demanded. "That boy is a disgrace to our family, he's not even worthy enough for you or any of your siblings to call him brother." _

_"He is my brother," Elijah defended. He loved Klaus, more than anything. He hated seeing him in this state. _

_"Leave the bastard, he is not worth your time, Elijah." _

_Elijah held the tears in his eyes as Mikael walked past him and slammed the door. _

"I was five then, I didn't mean to take it, it was just a silly dare."

"Klaus…"

"It's all right, Caroline. I've moved on."

"No you haven't," she stopped and looked him in his ocean eyes.

"Yes, I have."

"It's been a thousand years Klaus, he's dead and you can let yourself have fun again. I think the reason you've been holding back this whole time is because of him."

"It is not, I assure you."

"I get it, talk to me when you're ready. I'll be here," she smiled and linked her arm around his.

They walked through an area now with golden lights strung around the trees. No one was there, it was just them covered in a canopy of those twinkling lights. The full moon shined down on them, illuminating the sky and her eyes as he looked down into them.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Course," she nodded. "Why not we head back to the room?"

"Sounds good to me, sweetheart."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Klaus drove them back to the hotel pretty quickly, parking in the same place he did earlier.

"Oh wait, press your magic band up to it, remember?" Caroline tapped the little scanner on the door that allows them to enter their room.

Klaus placed his wrist up to it and the little light flashed green, letting them in.

"It smells good in here," she thought out loud randomly earning a quizzical look from Klaus. "What?"

"Nothing," he answered with a grin. "Do you mind if I go in?" he asked, gesturing to the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'm changing out here so…"

He gave a nod before entering and closing the door.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

When he exited the bathroom Caroline ran in there quickly to brush her teeth, not even looking at him.

"Caroline?" Klaus called.

"Yeah?" She tried to say but was muffled because of the toothbrush in her mouth.

"Are we watching this?"

She came out two seconds later and totally stopped short.

"U-Unless you don't want to…"

He was shirtless, again. His grey sweatpants hung loosely around his waist as he ran his hands through his messy curly hair that looked really good. He slipped on what seemed like a sleep shirt and sat down on his bed, the area closest to the nightstand.

"By all means," he said, pointing to the remote for her to hit play.

She nodded slowly, grabbing the remote and hitting play on Netflix.

She looked cute in her pajamas, He thought. Her short was short and made of blue cotton. Her shirt was short too and had a little Mickey head in the center. Also, she had on fluffy Disney Mickey socks. "You're Disney-ed out right now."

"Yeah I am," she giggled until something caught her eye. "I didn't buy anything in that store, why is there a bag?" She stood up.

"Um-"

She opened the bag with vamp speed and there in her hands was the baby stitch plush. "Klaus…."

"I saw you looking at it," he admitted. "I knew it was my fault you didn't get it so I got it for you when you walked away."

She smiled and held the baby blue stuffed animal to her chest. "I love it, thank you." She walked over to him and gave him a quick hug. "Now let's watch this totally epic show until our eyes start to burn," she giggled.

"I would want nothing more," he smirked and turned his attention to the screen.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"To be honest, I love Jim," Caroline admitted.

"I thought you would've said, Pam."

"I love Pam too, but Jim is just a cute dork," she said, getting a weird look from him. "What! He is!"

"Whatever you say. I like Michael, but Creed too."

"Just because Creed could be a potential killer like you, doesn't mean you have to like him," she giggled.

"Well we have something in common," he grinned.

"Oh shut up," she said. "You know, I never thought I would be watching The Office here with you."

"Neither did I, love," he looked at her before returning his attention to the screen.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

They watched up until halfway into season two when Caroline looked over to Klaus who looked the most exhausted she's ever seen him.

"Wanna shut it off?" She asked.

He stretched a bit and bit back a yawn. "Up to you."

"Well the TV thinks so too," she giggled, looking at the screen.

_You still there?_

"They must just put those things on there because they think we're lazy," Klaus mumbled.

"Yeah well," she agreed. "They're not wrong all the time."

He nodded slowly as Caroline turned the TV off.

She crawled back under the covers and reached to shut the lamp off. "Should I set an alarm for the morning?" she asked.

"No, we don't have a set time. We'll leave whenever."

"Where are we headed tomorrow?"

"You don't remember our planning session?" He teased.

"Funny. Just tell me, Klaus."

"Hollywood Studios."

"Oh yes, I'm excited for that," she smiled. "I heard that there was Leonardo DiCaprio's outfit there from Titanic."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"I met him once," he said.

"You did?!"

"Yes."

"How was he?"

"Nice, funny, talented."

"Did you feed off of him?" she said disapprovingly.

"No, but Rebekah did."

"Not surprised there."

"Would you?" he turned to face her in the darkness, still lying on his back.

"I don't feed off of humans…"

"I know, that's why there are blood bags in the mini fridge."

"I know you do… but-"

"It's fine, Caroline. I won't show it around you, I know better."

"Yeah you're like a billion," she laughed and rolled onto her side, curling up and facing towards him. He went to speak before she butted in. "You have to adjust your perception of time when you become a vampire, Caroline," she mimicked. "Yeah, I know you said it earlier."

He laughed and looked up to the ceiling. "Thank you for agreeing."

"You knew it was going to happen eventually."

"No, I didn't, I never thought you'd come around."

"Seriously?"

"For the first time in a thousand years, I met someone who was too good for me."

"Klaus I'm not-"

"You are good, Caroline. You have morals and life in you, I don't."

"I've seen your potential since day one, Klaus. Don't flake out on me now."

He smiled into the darkness and tilted his head to the side to see her. "You're special, despite what people may have said in the past. You are amazing, love."

She blushed. "Thank you, Klaus."

A few minutes of silence passed, the only sound to be heard was the chirping of the crickets outside of the door. "Let's get some sleep," she started. "Goodnight Klaus, thank you for a great first day."

She thought he had fallen asleep because he didn't answer right away. "Goodnight, love."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK


	8. Chapter 8: Good morning to you

Caroline and Klaus walked through Cinderella's castle together.

"Wait how did I get here?" she wondered aloud.

"You okay Caroline?" he asked. _No 'love' or 'sweetheart'?_

"Um yeah…" she looked around and saw that she was in the Magic Kingdom, with Klaus. "Why are we here and not asleep in our hotel room?"

"Are you sure that you're okay? Have you been drinking enough blood bags?"

"Yes, Klaus!" she stopped. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing…" he narrowed his eyebrows. "You were so excited to come here, come on, we need to go meet Silvia by Tomorrow Land," he started to pull her.

She stopped. "Wait who?"

"Silvia, you know my _girlfriend_?"

Girlfriend. Does Klaus have a girlfriend? That brunette slut from the Rainforest?!

"She's your girlfriend…" she whispered.

"Yes, we've established this, Caroline," he started to pull her again, more harshly this time.

"Hey ease up!"

"No, you ease up!" he stopped and turned to face her directly. "I'm taking you to bloody Disney World, the last place I ever expected to be in the world, so cooperate," he hissed.

She took a step back. "What the hell is wrong with you!"

"I am doing this for you! You have shown nothing but bitterness since we got here!"

"That is not true! The first day we had so much fun!"

"You call getting stuck in traffic and dealing with a pool full of kids fun? Anywhere but here would've been better, Caroline."

"I wanted to go here, Nik," she tried.

His face was contorted with anger now and he pushed her up against the wall with vamp speed. "Do not call me that."

He released her and she sped off with tears in her eyes.

How could he do this?

She found a wall and leaned against it, trying to hide her tears. She was alone now, isolated from the populated park and Klaus himself. He was frolicking around with Silvia now, god knows how they even got together.

"Caroline?"

She looked up to see a man standing there. "Daddy?"

"Oh, baby come here what's wrong?" he bent down and took her into his arms.

"H-He…" she sobbed.

"Klaus Mikaelson?" he asked.

She nodded hesitantly.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" he shouted, standing up with determination.

"Daddy stop!" she begged. "He didn't mean to!"

"Yeah well vampires don't mean to do anything, do they? They act as if they are human and live amongst our community, thriving off the life forces of the people that make this planet what it is. They're monsters."

"So I'm a monster."

"Yes," he said shortly.

"Dad…"

"You killed and liked it!" he yelled, running his hands through his hair. "You would do it again, won't you."

"No—"

"Answer me! Honestly!"

"If I had to yes!" she admitted. "To save anyone that needed it!"

"While killing the other person in the process, real heroic, Caroline."

"Stop!"

"Give me your ring," he looked down on her with the hint of the devil in his eyes.

"Daddy don't—"

"Caroline."

"No…"

"Give me the ring dammit!"

"No!"

"NOW!" he screamed.

"No, you're dead!" she jumped up. "You're a figment of my imagination, y-you're just a nightmare!"

"Are you sure about that," he pushed her up against the wall harshly. "Give me the ring, Caroline."

"No."

With that, Bill Forbes forced it off of her finger, throwing it out into the sunlight and turning to face his daughter. "I'm sorry but I did what I had to do. You are an abomination that feeds off of innocence and that is no daughter of mine," he turned and headed off.

She slid down against the wall slowly, heaving all the way down.

No this isn't real! He's dead!

"Caroline is that you?" a familiar voice called.

She sniffled and tried to fix herself. "Y-Yes."

"Ew what happened to you," Silvia stepped into the shadows, high heels on top with a short romper.

"What's it to you?"

"Nothing, Klaus's business is my business now and he seems to like you a bit."

"Yeah well, tell him I'm leaving," she pushed her hand out of the shadows and into the light, bursting into flames right then and there.

Caroline jumped awake in bed, trying to calm her heavy breathing. She blinked a few times to make sure she was seeing clearly and even pinched herself to make sure that that was all a dream.

It was.

She and her dad made nice, none of that. Klaus wasn't dating that girl from the restaurant, she didn't interest him. They had fun their first day, they didn't sit in traffic and didn't have to deal with kids at the pool. They had a great first day.

She rolled onto her back and looked up at the ceiling. It was raining outside, she could see it from the sliding glass door where the curtains were slightly opened. It was pattering against the glass lightly, thunder rumbling softly in the background and the only thing lighting up the room was the flashes of lightning. Those were the only sounds to be heard with the human ear, but she could hear her own breathing, _and his too_.

She dared to turn around and face him but took a few more minutes to think about her dream and how everything is okay.

Eventually, she sat up against the headboard and looked over to him, butterflies rising in her stomach.

He didn't move his position at all since they fell asleep earlier. She couldn't make up much of his face because of the darkness, but she saw his even breathing and knew he was dead to the world.

So he wouldn't know what she was about to do.

She sat herself up and pulled off the covers, discarding them to the sides. She stepped on the floor, making sure that there was nothing for her to trip on.

Quietly she walked around to the other side of the bed, slipping against the wall.

_Am I really doing this? This is totally crazy._

She pulled the covers away, being careful not to tug them off of him. She slipped under and moved as close as she could without touching him.

For the first time, he shifted, shifted to face her on his side. Unconsciously, he pulled her closer to him so her face was resting against his chest and his chin was on top of her head.

She swallowed hard and tried to calm the butterflies fluttering in her stomach. His sent was everywhere, it was intoxicating. She felt his foot push against hers, the soft material of his sock itching at the bare skin above hers.

_What did hell did I get myself into?_

"I thought you were glad that I got two beds…" he whispered softly.

She jumped.

"You told me that I was going to get the sofa bed," he mumbled slowly and she could feel his hot lips moving against her forehead.

She laughed lightly. "Oh shut up and enjoy it Nik…"

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

The next morning sunlight seeped into the room through the opened curtains, causing Caroline to stir.

She groaned and went to nudge into her pillow like she did every morning before slamming her alarm clock, but this time, there was no clock and her pillow was _not_ made of cotton. It was Klaus. She was lying in bed with Klaus Mikaelson.

_Oh right, I crawled to him in the middle of the night. Am I really that needy? God, he must think I'm needy…_

She opened her eyes to asses the damage. They had shifted during the night, he was on his back and she was lying on his chest. She felt his arm around her back.

_Just a few weeks ago if anyone said that I would be spending the night in the same bed as Klaus, I would tell them they should go check themselves into a mental institute! Hell, if they said that I would be in the same room as him for more than a few hours I would tell them they were totally nuts!_

She needed to get out of there.

Carefully she unwrapped his arm from her back, relieving it of its warmth and quickly rolled off of him.

She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't fall off of the bed and he barely shifted.

Klaus was still fast asleep, on his back, head facing away from her. She sat up to get a better look at this completely vulnerable side of the all-powerful hybrid.

He was doused in the sunlight. It cast a warm yellow glow on his peaceful face, his tussled hair looking like the purest gold. His eyelashes were longer than she thought and since his eyes were shut, that ocean blue stare was blocked, which was both a good and bad thing. Those eyes of his always made those damn butterflies erupt in her stomach, but even now they were there, fluttering about. His perfect, crimson lips, quivered a bit as well.

Then he shifted, canceling out the sunlight and facing her so it hit his back only.

She smiled and eased herself off of the bed quietly. She used vamp speed to go around the bed and to the nightstand to check her phone.

It was 7 AM currently, so she decided to get ready.

Before going into the bathroom to change and get ready for the day, she threw one more look at the sleeping original.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Caroline threw her hair into space buns, leaving two little strands in the front (which she curled with a curling iron) and threw on a light red sundress from American Eagle. When she bought it she thought it was a romper, but it ended up being a summer dress with a wrap around tie in the middle.

She tidied up her makeup and made sure everything was neat before stepping outside once again.

She quickly ran to the mini fridge that was hidden behind a cabinet and grabbed a blood bag, downing it instantly. Once she threw it out she went to gather her things from the nightstand.

Klaus had shifted again, shifted into the same position she found him in last night, facing her on his side.

She dared to run her hands through his messy curls, should she? She reached out and touched those entrancing tuffs of hair.

_I seriously have to stop._

Sighing, she unplugged her phone from the charger, slipped on some shoes and bent down to write a note to Klaus from the pad on the nightstand.

_Got up early, be back soon. Getting breakfast so be hungry ;) _

_ -C_

She left it next to his phone so he would see it and not jump to conclusions when he noticed she was gone.

She also didn't want to bother him, it was their first morning sharing a room and she had no clue if he got cranky and threw stuff in the morning.

Just saying.

Glancing at him one more time, she grabbed her bag and walked out of the room.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

It was nice outside, in the mornings the weather was cooler so no instant sweat and humidity. The clouds were there and the sun was partly hidden, making it the perfect 70-degree weather-ed morning.

Joggers ran on the jogging routes that spread across the resort and kids played in the grass and sat on their patios eating breakfast. She saw two people, a couple, lying on a towel that was spread across their grass, just enjoying each others company…

_He_ was the only thing on her mind. He has been kind the past few days, almost too kind. He has fulfilled her every request and made it perfect. He wasn't playing her, right? He couldn't be. Sure he has never shown mercy to anyone in the past… just why her?

_No. Disregard those thoughts Caroline! He cares about you…_

To take her mind off of it, she headed into the tower to get food from the Contempo Cafe next to Chef Mickey's.

She ordered what she wanted and what she hoped Klaus would like… she hadn't spent enough time with him yet to know for sure.

_Does he really even eat? I mean he did last night but... _

_Whatever. _

She scanned her magic band and headed off with the to-go food.

She walked around a bit more, admiring the views and the people she saw. She had never been out of Mystic Falls before this, not once. Not even for her cheerleading competitions in high school.

As she started to approach the garden room area, Klaus clawed his way back into her mind.

_I have to stop thinking that he's using me, he's not._

The dream last night didn't help. He couldn't be using her.

With that, her phone started to ring. She sat down on the nearest bench and answered it, not even looking at the caller id.

"Hello?"

_"Hey blondie,"_ Damon greeted.

"Damon? Why are you calling me?"

_"You ass!"_ Elena's voice came into view. _"Sorry Care, Damon stole the phone."_

She giggled. "It's fine. What's up?"

_"How's Disney?"_

"Amazing," she smiled. "The people here are so nice, and the weather is beautiful. The resort is so different and there are still parts that I need to explore."

_"Sounds like you're having fun."_

"I am, thanks. What about you?"

_"Well we're all doing well, I'm still dating Damon—"_

"Elena…"

_"But, Stefan moved on."_

"What?"

_"Yup, he's happy now."_

"With who?!"

_"Rebekah."_

"Rebekah?" Caroline repeated. "I always knew he had a thing for her."

"_I haven't seen either of them yesterday or today, I wonder what's up. Okay one more thing, have you seen Klaus? Damon's getting paranoid that he's conspiring against us."_

_"No, I'm not!"_ Damon said in the background.

Her stomach turned. "Um—no why would you think that?"

_"I don't know, he likes you, Caroline."_

"Yeah and that's a bad thing, right?"

_"Not necessarily, but I know you don't like him."_

"Yeah…" she trailed. "Well, I'll be sure to let you know if he's here stalking me so thanks for calling love you say hi to Bonnie for me bye!" she said quickly before hanging up.

"You're becoming quite the liar, Caroline," a female voice said behind her.

Caroline slowly turned around, knowing whom the voice belonged to. "Rebekah."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"What are you doing here?" She stood up quickly.

"Coming to visit, and to see my dear brother of course."

"Sorry I couldn't find—" Stefan zoomed in. "Them."

"Hi Stefan," Caroline bit her lip.

_He knows I'm here with Klaus. Shit._

"Just to be clear, I knew you were here with Klaus. You would never travel alone and he would never let you leave him," Stefan clarified.

"Well then…" she sighed. "Are you really just here to see Klaus?"

"And to spend some time in the happiest place on earth!" a third voice came in. "You're the blonde from the bar, hi, I'm Kol Mikaelson."

"Oh um—hi Kol," she greeted and shook his hand. "So you're all here?"

"Not Elijah, apparently he's found a girl and is off with her. Her name is like Hayley or something," Rebekah said.

"But for the most part yeah we're here to stay."

"Klaus will be thrilled," she said sarcastically.

"Where is Nik?"

"In the room."

"Still? Nik's an early bird its already quarter to 9," Rebekah said.

"Yeah well, yesterday he drove ten hours, spend the day in the sun, walked around Disney Springs all night and watched The Office with me until like 1."

"Ah yes! I did get him hooked!" she cheered. "Okay so anyway, we'll be up in the concierge level in the tower, I already told the receptionists about you two so all you have to do is tell them and get one of us to let you up."

"Of course you guys have the fancy rooms," she laughed.

"Meet us in an hour?"

"We'll try," Caroline said, picking up the food bag. "Gotta go before these get gross, see you later."

"Bye Care!" Stefan shouted as she ran off.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

She pressed her band and opened the door as quiet as possible because she didn't know if he was still asleep.

Nope, the TV was on, but it was not the office. "Klaus?!" she ran into the room and saw what he was watching. "Are you watching the Tim Tracker?!"

"Yes," he answered from behind her, not looking up from the TV. She loved that youtube channel, Tim and Jenn were so funny and made everything seem totally magical.

She turned and gasped. "They're funny right?"

He smirked. "You were right."

"I'm always right."

He stood up and grabbed the bag out of her hands. "You got breakfast I see."

"Long story, you should sit down," she pointed. He sat down on his bed and she sat across. "Rebekah, Kol and Stefan are here."

His face went blank. "Are you bloody serious?"

She nodded. "She told us to meet her in an hour."

He laid back and rubbed his face. "Of course she had to come," he groaned.

"It can't be that bad…"

He looked at her. "Well, we'll have to see."

She nodded before the room went silent. In this time she noticed he was dressed now, wearing blue jeans and a black short-sleeved Henley. "So what happened to two beds?" he smirked, finally bringing up the elephant in the room.

She sighed. "I had a bad dream…"

"Oh?"

"Shut up," she giggled.

"I'm not laughing," he said, a smirk on his face. "Tell me."

"Well, you were a dick, your girlfriend was a whore and my dad was mean and unaccepting.. so to sum it up yeah that was it."

"Woah there, unaccepting?"

"Before he died he chained me up and tortured me because of what I was. He said he wanted to change me."

"Sounds familiar."

She returned his look of sympathy. "But it was on overdrive. We were in the Magic Kingdom and you were being a jerk."

"How?"

"You were mad because I was confused at the situation. I didn't know you were dating that Silvia girl from the restaurant, got mad, yelled and stormed off."

His lip quivered and he looked at her. guiltily. "Why did you seek comfort in me then?"

"That wasn't what scared me, the yelling and stuff…"

"Your dad?"

"Part of it yeah."

_Was it the fact that I was with the girl from the Rainforest?_

_He knew that it was because he was with someone else. I can see it in his eyes._

"Well, I'm always here."

"I know," she stood up.

"And you didn't have to kick me out, now did you?" he played.

She almost choked on a strawberry from laughing at her comment from earlier. "No, luckily I didn't."

Once they finished breakfast, they brushed their teeth and started to leave. "Have everything?" she called.

"Yeah," he answered zipping his bag.

She looked at him with squinted eyes.

"What?" he asked.

"You still have bed head," she realized.

_Which looks really, really good._

He shook his head to make it messier. "I thought you liked it," he smirked.

_I do._

"In your dreams, Mikaelson."

"You are in my dreams," he came back.

She scoffed and took another look at him. "Oh, and by the way," she started opening up the door. "You look really cute when you sleep," she smirked knowing it was going to irk him, then ran out of the room.

He stood there for a second, bewildered, not expecting that, before chasing her out the door. "Caroline!"

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK  
**AN: **  
**The youtubers I keep mentioning are Tim and Jenn on youtube. If you like Disney, then they are really fun to watch, Their videos actually inspired me to write this!**

**Thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9: Hollywood Studios: Part 1

She looked gorgeous in her outfit. The sundress was light and airy, flowing in the wind. She had sunglasses on, covering her sky blue stare. Her hair was up in two buns and her and two lone curls hung in front.

She looked effortlessly beautiful.

And that beautiful girl came to him last night.

He remembered how close she slept to him, her sent intoxicated him. It was like a mix of coconuts and pineapples, tropical and sweet.

He was disappointed when he woke up to an empty bed, to say the least. He was normally an earlier bird but yesterday wore him out.

But she's worth it.

"They're staying on the concierge level," Caroline told him as he opened the door for her to enter the tower.

"Rebekah needs the best," Klaus muttered.

"Stefan and Kol are there too, don't forget."

"Oh I didn't."

"Hello, were here for Rebekah Mikaels—" Caroline started before she was interrupted.

"Nik!" The blonde original ran to her brother. "These are them, miss," she told the receptionist.

The woman nodded and gave them passes to go up to the room on the 12th floor of the tower.

"Hey Rebekah," Klaus smiled. Despite how much of a fuss he's put up, he was glad to see his sister, though it has only been a few days.

"I saw Caroline this morning, why not you?" she pouted.

"I was doing research," he replied simply as they stepped onto the elevator.

"Research?"

"He was watching this youtuber, he and his wife have fun videos of touring the parks, resorts and pretty much everything Disney related," Caroline explained.

"Huh, okay," Rebekah narrowed her eyes at her newly changed brother.

They arrived on the twelfth floor pretty quickly. The doors opened and it was like a whole new resort. There was hang out room right in the front with couches and a TV. There was a kitchen and a mini bar, tables lined with breakfast foods.

"The food here changes every few hours depending on what course of the day it is," the receptionist welcomed them. "Enjoy your visit."

"Thank you miss," Caroline smiled politely.

"The rooms are this way," Rebekah pointed to the left. "We made Kol get his own but I have a bad feeling he's going to be crashing with us."

"Well he snores like a truck so have fun with that," Klaus reminded her.

"Then we'll just make him go down to you," Rebekah shot back.

"Please no, I can't deal with that," Caroline said.

Rebekah chuckled. "Then you're lucky you have Nik, come on, follow me."

She led them down a hallway to her and Stefan's room. She pressed her magic band to the door and opened it.

"I'm back!" She called.

Their room was pretty much the same despite being on the concierge level. Two beds, a couch, a tv, bathroom, dresser, fridge, nightstand, desk, outlets, all pretty much the same.

"This looks the bloody same as our room," Klaus said.

"It's not, come here," Rebekah dragged the two across the room, passing Stefan and Kol who lounged out on the two beds. "The view is to die for," she opened the drapes and the sliding glass door to the balcony.

The two stepped out and Rebekah stayed back. There was a table and two chairs out there, the fence was modern and had little Mickey heads engraved into the bars.

"Wow," Caroline awed. The view was amazing. Most of the Magic Kingdom was visible. Tiny people were flooding the inside. The big Spaceship Earth bubble was there too, one of the things that stood out the most. The best part about it was that the castle was in perfect view. Underneath there was the parking lot of the contemporary and off to the side was part of Bay Lake.

"This means that at night the firework show at the magic kingdom will be visible," Klaus pointed out.

Caroline nodded and stood towards the edge. "You're right."

They headed back inside a few minutes later to greet Stefan and Kol.

"Nik!" Kol patted his brothers shoulder. "I haven't seen you in at least a month."

"Well you took the fastest route out of Mystic Falls, where did you go again?"

"Hm, Rome, Vienna, Sydney, I made my way around. Didn't want to get daggered again."

Klaus tensed and he stepped back from his brother.

"I'm kidding, Nik, chill."

Klaus nodded and shook his brothers hand again lightly. He does feel bad for daggering them, all of them, but he doesn't regret it. Kol will never stop joking about it, he says he's kidding, but Klaus knows he still is angry about it and trying to make him feel guilty. They're all free now, Rebekah, Elijah, Kol, even himself. Finn died a few months before, though but he still never really liked any of them.

"Klaus," Stefan stood up.

"Old friend," Klaus smirked before they gave each other a bro hug.

"Oh how the tables have turned," Caroline commented.

"For the better," Klaus added before he sat down next to Caroline on the edge of the bed.

"I already saw all of you earlier, so hi again I guess," Caroline waved.

Stefan gave her a hug, receiving a dirty look from Klaus but he hid it well.

"So where are we going today?" Rebekah asked.

"_We're_ going to Hollywood studios," Klaus pointed to him and Caroline and empathized the 'we're'.

"Oh awesome!" She jumped up. "We'll just have to join you then."

Klaus stared at his sister disapprovingly.

"Come on Nik it'll be fun!" Kol poked.

He face palmed and sighed. "Fine."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"You didn't have to let them come," Caroline told him.

"I did," Klaus sighed.

"I know you don't want them too…"

"Honestly, I don't really care as long as they don't cause trouble."

"Trouble? You are the master at trouble making," she looked over at him.

"Well, I can control it. Rebekah and Kol are a bad mix sometimes. They bicker a lot and usually it ends in someone being daggered or some bystander getting their heart ripped out."

"Oh, well then I get it," she sat down on the bench at the bus stop. "You're also okay with taking the public Disney bus?"

"Caroline, I'm fine. I told you a thousand times I'm okay with all of this, because you wish it."

She smiled and nodded, playing with her little side bag to distract herself because of how close they were sitting. "Are we going to watch the fireworks from the 12th floor tonight? We dont even need to be in their room, theres a balcony in the lobby."

"If you'd like to, of course."

"We're here," Rebekah called as she, Stefan and Kol approached. "Nik why are you still dressed like that it's a billion bloody degrees?"

Klaus shrugged. "I don't care."

"When does the bus get here?" Kol asked, sitting down on one of the benches.

"I dont know," Caroline said. "Just when one approaches look at name."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

20 minutes later a Hollywood studios bus came.

They were the first ones to board the bus, escaping the heat and entering the cool area.

Caroline and Rebekah ran to the back. It was empty, in the front by the bus driver there were seats that lined either side of the bus, then towards the middle there were doors and spaces for handicap people, and then in the back there was a step leading up to more seat that lines the wall and two sides. Caroline sat up against the window and Rebekah sat next to her, but then moved when she realized Klaus was going to kill her.

"It's so much cooler in here," Caroline said, pulling her sunglasses onto her head.

"I like it, hopefully it doesn't get too packed though," Rebekah added.

"How long till we get there?" Stefan asked, more directed to Klaus.

"Not sure, I know it probably makes a few more stops, but Hollywood studios is about 10 minutes away," Klaus answered, looking at his phone for reassurance.

As the bus drove, it filled up but no one really made their way towards the back row. They didn't talk much, Caroline looked out the window next to her, propping her legs up on the chair in front of her that was facing the opposite direction.

"So what is this park like?" Kol wondered.

"Hollywood," Rebekah looked at her brother.

"That's so general," he scoffed. "Nik, Caroline, whats it like?"

"I know that there used to be a giant mickey hat in the middle, but thats gone now so…" Caroline said.

"It's based off of Disney movies," Klaus generalized. "Theres like a Toy Story land or something I think."

"I know that there are like famous peoples clothes there," Stefan added. "Damon and I took a trip here years ago one of the gaps where we didn't want to rip each others heads off."

Klaus nodded. "There used to be a ride here called 'the great movie ride' but it was recently taken down."

"That sucks," Caroline pouted. "I want to go on the roller coaster— it was called umm—"

"Rockin Rollercoaster," Klaus finished.

"Yes."

"Oh and that huge hotel ride," Rebekah added.

"Tower of Terror," Stefan said. "We'll fit in well there."

"Also tomorrow at the Magic Kingdom with the Haunted Mansion," Caroline pointed out.

"Are we eating lunch somewhere?" Rebekah asked.

"Caroline and I have a quick service ABC Commissary," Klaus said.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"It's based off of the channel ABC on TV. It has like pictures and references scattered around the place. It looked cool and food was decent so we booked it," Caroline said.

"Do you have the meal plan sister?"

"Um—no what is that?"

Klaus sighed and Caroline chuckled. "You can just compel your way in I guess," he said.

"Hey! I said no compelling!"

"Technically, I'm not doing it, one of those three will," he pointed to them.

"Fine."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Not long later they arrived at the park and got off of the bus.

"Wow!" Caroline awed. "Look it's the Tower of Terror!"

The ancient-hotel-like-building peeked over the trees. They could hear the screams of the people riding it without their vamp hearing.

"Can we get Starbucks?" Rebekah tapped Klaus the shoulder.

"I don't care."

"Fantastic," Rebekah went over and locked hands with Stefan.

"I feel so alone right now it's not even funny," Kol muttered.

Caroline blushed and Klaus narrowed his eyes.

"Then find some girl off the streets, you're good at that," Rebekah teased.

"Funny Bex," Kol rolled his eyes. There was one person who piqued his interest and flooded his mind every so often. The little Bennett witch from Mystic Falls. She stood up to him and put him in his place, much like Caroline does to Klaus. She was beautiful and strong...

"What about the Bennett witch?" Klaus asked.

"Bonnie?!" Caroline and Stefan gasped.

"She doesn't like me," Kol sighed.

"You like Bonnie?" Caroline ran over to Kol.

"I don't like anyone, she just—gets to me."

"She puts him in his place," Stefan reasoned.

"I can call her, she's not involved with anyone—"

"But then you will expose that you are here with me," Klaus reminded her.

"Shit you're right," she slipped. "Well, we'll see when the time comes."

The got their few bags checked and entered the park by scanning the magic bands.

"Okay I already love it here," Caroline squealed. Right in front of them was a little circular kiosk with all little Disney toys and collectables for kids called "Crossroads of the World". Behind that was the main street part of the park with shops and little places to get food, including the Starbucks.

"Oh look theres Starbucks!" Rebekah pointed.

"We can go right?" Caroline looked for reassurance.

Klaus nodded and the other two sighed in agreement.

"Let's go Care bear!" Rebekah grabbed Caroline's arm and pulled her along.

"Okay if we're going to be friends do not call me Care Bear!"

The boys chuckled and followed swiftly behind.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

They all got Starbucks using Klaus and Caroline's snack options for their dining pass.

"This is actually really good," Caroline mused. She got a strawberry acai lemonade Refresher. "Wanna try?" she teased at Klaus who sipped on a dark roast coffee.

"I'm good love," he smirked as they walked out of the shop.

"Where to first?" Rebekah asked, drinking her passion fruit lemonade.

"How bout Tower of Terror?" Stefan suggested. "Looks great to start the day off with."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"What are you scared?" Caroline teased Klaus as he looked up at the ride.

"No! Believe it or not I have never been on a ride before."

"Unless you count a house and buggy a ride," she giggled. "Come on, it'll be fun."

She pulled on his hand and dragged him on line.

"Do you have fast pass?" Rebekah asked.

"We can do that?" Caroline answered.

"Guess not," Stefan looked past to Rebekah.

"All all knowing Niklaus Mikaelson didn't book fast passes?" Kol gasped fakely. "Shame, Nik."

"We'll do them later for other days," he brushed off. "Besides, it's not very crowded anyway."

They waited on line for 20 minutes, going through a hotel lobby and eventually into another room to watch a video.

"This is actually freaky," Caroline muttered as they walked into the dark room. Klaus leaned against the back and Caroline accidentally bumped into his chest. She couldn't move out of it because the room filled up instantly.

_Crap!_

She was leaning against his tense chest like she had the night before.

"S-Sorry," she gulped.

"No worries," he smirked.

The video of the people getting locked in an elevator and then it getting struck with lightning played, causing little kids to scream. The story of the ride is that people got struck by lightning on an elevator and now haunt the hotel, hence the title of the 'tower of terror'.

"And we're going to ride this bloody thing?" Kol said once they got into the next room.

Caroline took a breath of fresh air and stretched. "Yes, don't be a scaredy cat like your brother!"

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Their elevator opened and the creepy-actor-ride-staff-member let them inside.

"Do they really need to talk like that?" Rebekah whispered behind Caroline.

"Apparently," she answered. They were sent to the back of the elevator, the last row, Klaus was in the first seat against the wall followed by Caroline, then Rebekah, then Stefan, then Kol.

"So the ride just drops us like—100 feet right?" Kol said, leaning over to see the rest clearer.

"100 is a bit extreme, Kol," Klaus said. "It drops in pieces."

"So much better," he replied sarcastically.

The doors closed once everyone was filled in and then the elevator started to move upwards.

"Do we like know when it will drop?" Caroline looked to Klaus with a slightly panicked look.

"One, I have never been on this so I have as much knowledge as you do and two, who's the scared one now?"

"Ha ha, funny," she rolled her eyes.

They started to move forward, or what felt like it. A creepy voice talked to them and projected ghosts ran around the screen.

Then they stopped.

"Okay yup this is it—!" Kol shouted as a window opened up and they started to plummet.

"Yup there we go!" Caroline screamed and obliviously grabbed onto Klaus's arm.

Klaus chuckled and looked at her face as it turned from shock to genuine laughter in mere seconds.

"This is amazing!" she giggled and looked at him with pure happiness in her eyes.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"That was worth the wait," Rebekah said, smoothing down her pin straight hair.

"It was," Caroline agreed.

"Where should we go next?" Stefan asked.

"Well our quick service is in 45 minutes so why not do this ride here?" Klaus pointed out to Rockin' Rollercoaster.

"Hell yeah," Caroline smirked.

"I have to sit alone, right?" Kol groaned.

"It's two people per car so, yeah," Rebekah teased.

"Nik can I steal Caroline?" Kol pleaded.

Caroline threw a helpless shrug to Klaus. "Up to you."

He sighed, not wanting to approve of this advancement. "One ride."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK


	10. Chapter 10: Hollywood Studios: Part 2

The line took a half hour to get through so they filled it with small chats, games, and silences.

"Klaus, sit behind us," Caroline pointed as they approached the gates to board the ride.

He nodded and got into the row behind them.

The ride was themed on being late to an Aerosmith concert and getting there by riding this super fast rollercoaster. The ride shoots you out at 57 mph and then into a loopy track with lights and music.

They boarded next and the staff secured them in.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

"Kol, don't scream too loud, okay?" Caroline looked at him.

"I'll try," he smirked. "You know Caroline, you're fun to be around and I see why Nik likes you, seriously. He doesn't really like anyone-as you probably already figured-but he is doing the impossible to flatter you."

"So you're just riding with me to give me a talk about your brother?"

"Well, it's the best time for a chat-I mean-he can't really listen in with our pesky vamp-hearing because of the music. And no, I'm not just here to talk about my brother... you seem fun and I am lonely," he added.

"That sounds really depressing," she joked. "I should call Bonnie."

"Caroline—"

"She's lonely too!"

"She is?" he quirked up, praying the blonde was telling the truth.

"She texts me every day about how bored she is when Elena is out with Damon."

"She would have fun here with us… and I have my own room-"

"-Which she wont be staying in perv," Caroline scoffed. "I'll call her."

"Then it will expose you and Nik…"

"I can trust Bonnie."

"And not the Gilbert girl?"

"_Elena_ would tell Damon, and she still holds a grudge against him."

"And Bonnie doesn't?"

"No she does-but she seems to like you... weirdly."

"She does?"

"Well, she hasn't told me directly, but she mentions you sometimes. Like: 'ugh Kol is _so_ annoying' or 'where even is the youngest Mikaelson-Kol is it? He just left?' Yeah, stuff like that."

Kol smiled and looked ahead. "Thanks, Caroline."

"No prob," she giggled.

"Ready love?" Klaus said from behind them.

_It would be impossible to hear in that room without vamp hearing... so nah, he __didn't__ hear any of that. _

"Yes!" she put her hands up. "You?" she turned her head and tried to hide her shock at the sight.

There was a young brunette girl sitting next to Klaus, eyeing him dangerously.

He smirked and nodded up to the countdown above them before answering the woman next to him-since she asked him something.

"Crap we have 10 seconds," she gripped the bars tightly.

_9…_

"Stop flirting with my brother," Kol teased.

_8…_

"Stop fantasizing about my best friend!"

_7…_

"You're jealous of that chick sitting next to him, aren't you..."

_6…_

"When did I ever say that?"

_5…_

"You didn't, but I can tell by your shaken up, puffy appearance."

_4…_

"I'm _not_ jealous."

_3…_

"Right, believe what you want," he smirked.

_2…_

"Good luck Klaus!" Caroline screamed quickly and Kol hit her side with a grin-she hit him back too.

_1…_

"We're off!" Rebekah screamed so loud it may of ruptured poor Stefan's eardrum.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Damn my head," Stefan mumbled.

"That made my head _literally_ spin," Caroline said. "And Kol you said you wouldn't scream that loud!"

"I couldn't help it!"

"That girl that sat next to me would not shut up the whole time, so dealing with Kol was probably easier love," Klaus added.

She smiled, knowing that he wasn't giving into her flirts. "I-I guess."

Kol smirked and hit her playfully again and she resisted the urge to throw him through the tree next to them.

"So should we head to lunch?" Rebekah asked.

"Are you guys compelling yourselves onto me and Klaus's meal plan?"

"Yes," she smirked. "Let's go."

"And where might you be going?" Klaus raised his eyebrows.

"Um—to the restaurant."

"And where might that be?"

"Nik!"

"Where, Rebekah?"

"I don't know shut up!" she huffed.

He smirked. His sister, always the one who wanted to be one step up."Follow me."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

The outside was interesting. The building was a light coral color and under the sign-which said "ABC Commissary"-was a line of retro-looking steel followed by green and more coral on different levels of concrete. It was circular shaped too.

Klaus grabbed the door and opened it for them.

"Aw thanks, Nik," Rebekah smirked evilly.

"Thanks," Caroline said softly.

"You're right, this place is ABC themed," Stefan looked around when the door closed behind him.

Pictures from many ABC shows were along the walls. There was a picture of Rocky Balboa to their right. Palm trees lined their path, which led straight to where you pick up and order the food. To the right and left were both places to sit, the right being larger because the left was shared with bathrooms.

The line wasn't long because of the hour Klaus rightfully chose. "Why not you two go find a table?" Klaus told Rebekah and Caroline. "We'll order for you."

"Bekah what do you want?" Stefan asked.

She looked at the menu. "Mediterranean Salad with Chicken."

"Me too," Caroline said simply.

"Drinks?"

"I don't care, okay bye!" Rebekah ran off with Caroline to the right side of the restaurant.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCkCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCkCk 

"So Caroline, how is my brother treating you?"

"Um—he's fine."

"No like really."

"I'm serious, he's fine. He's been good with everything so far."

"He hasn't complained?"

"He has, but then he caves."

"Never in a million years would I think Nik would be capable of caving."

"Well, he has," she said, sitting down at a table near the window.

"He has total heart-eyes for you!"

"Never in a million years did I think that I would hear the original sister say '_total heart eyes'_."

"I'm adapting to this century."

"By using terms like _'total heart eyes'_?"

"Oh shut up," Rebekah scoffed. "How are things—relationship wise?"

"Rebekah!"

"Come on spill Caroline! Us girls have got to stick together!"

"You know they are 100% listening in on this conversation right now," Caroline said, looking past Rebekah and to the three boys, pointing some-what discreetly.

Kol threw his head back laughing. "_Total heart eyes!_"

"Shut up Kol! Butt out of our conversation all of you! And Nik wipe that dumb ass smirk off of your face!" she scolded, earning a 'shushhh!' from everyone because kids were listening. "Stefan you're fine," she added.

Klaus put his hands up in innocence-as if he was waving the white flag-and turned to order the food since they were next.

"Anyway, has he made a move? Have you?"

"Rebekah!"

"I'm sorry I'm curious! My brother doesn't usually do things like this."

"Things like this?"

"Pursue a girl... take her to_ Disney World_."

"We're friends, Rebekah."

"Bullshit, I see the way you look at him, the way he looks at you. There's something there."

"No," Caroline assured.

"Keep telling yourself that."

"I will."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

The boys brought the food back not long later and every dove in.

"This is really good," Rebekah commented.

"Weirdly yes," Stefan added.

"I still can't believe you said heart eyes," Kol blurted out laughing.

"Shut up you twit!" Rebekah pouted.

"Rebekah," Stefan eased her shoulders. "Relax."

"Fine," she leaned back against her chair and Klaus threw Caroline an amused smirk. His family could be a pain sometimes-a lot of times-but they are entertaining.

"So where are we going next?" Kol asked.

Klaus picked up his phone and looked at the time. "We don't have an exact time we have to leave, but we have dinner reservations tonight at 7…"

"Everything is so planned out!" Kol realized. "Guys just let it come to you!"

"No, it's not like that," Caroline said. "Everything here is on a time schedule but that's the fun part about it."

"Ever heard of living life to the fullest?" he smirked.

"Ironic," Caroline scoffed.

"So maybe we'll stay for another hour or two," Stefan reasoned. "We can head back and hang around the hotel."

"Sounds fine to me," Rebekah agreed.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Toy Story Mania," Caroline read.

"Bloody hell," Klaus muttered.

"This looks like fun come on Nik!" Kol hit his brother's shoulder.

"We get to shoot things," Rebekah smirked. "I know you like to do that."

"Actually, I don't," Klaus mumbled, a saddened expression behind his eyes.

"Nik I didn't mean—"

"Drop it," Klaus said. "Let's get online."

The line was crowded, 45 minutes of waiting maybe?

The four were silent.

Klaus was looking at the floor and Caroline was looking at him. Rebekah and Stefan were talking silently and Kol was pacing in the small space they were confined in.

"Klaus are you okay?" Caroline finally asked.

"I'm fine, love," he looked up at her with those ocean eyes.

"Did she strike a nerve?"

"You could say that."

"What does that mean?"

"When we were younger, Mikael used to force me to hunt-therefore shoot things. He said I was awful at it and I dreaded going out every morning just to get scolded and feel weak. I missed every so often and every time I did, he would yell and sometimes strike me. Eventually, I started going out by myself and when Mikael found out he—"

"He shot you?"

"No, he shot my favorite horse."

She looked down and then back up to him. "I remember you telling me about that, at the ball."

"I remember too, you like them," he smiled lightly. "But I continued going out by myself, one day I even got lost overnight. I had to sleep in a pile of leaves down by the stream and when I finally got to the village the next day, he aimed his gun at me."

"Did it hit you?"

"It grazed me, yes," he looked down.

She wanted to hug him, touch him, anything to show sympathy. "I don't know what to say. You've told me stories before, but you were so innocent."

"I was, yes. Not anymore," he said coldly.

"Klaus…"

"No matter," he looked back to her. "We can leave this conversation, wouldn't want to dirty the trip with stories of my past."

She _liked_ learning about his past.

"If that's what you want…"

Silence overcame them again. There was a tension between Rebekah and Klaus, but Caroline was relieved when she saw them talking again.

"So, are you going to actually contact Bonnie?" Stefan came up behind her.

"I think so," she sighed. "She may not approve of me being here with him, but she has a thing for Kol."

"I noticed. What about Elena?"

"She's wrapped up in her own life right now, her and Damon are—" she stopped. "Sorry."

"Caroline, I'm over that," Stefan assured. "I'm with Rebekah now."

"How the hell did that happen?"

"It just sorta—did."

"Descriptive."

"No really, after a one night, we started to work together and then just sorta—I don't know-dated? Using the term '_date'_ with an original like he seems a little off."

"Agreed."

"Agreed?" Stefan smirked. "So you and Klaus…"

"You are the third person to interrogate me on that today!" She fake scolded. "We're friends—"

"Yeah, all right."

"You sound like your girlfriend," she teased.

"Ha, well, she's right then," Stefan said. "So, this is your second day. How's he been?"

She looked over to Klaus who was talking with Rebekah and Kol now. "He's actually been great. He's complained, sure, but he always goes through with what I ask."

"How do you do it? I'm sure you do something to piss him off."

"I call him '_Nik_' like Rebekah and Kol, that usually does it," she giggled. She thought back to all of the times he got annoyed when she said that, but also the one time he didn't.

Last night when she crawled into bed with him.

_"You told me that I was going to get the sofa bed…" _

_"Oh shut up and enjoy it Nik…"_

_Hey, maybe he secretly liked it? Or he was just half asleep still, yeah, that too._

"He seems fine with it."

"I guess it just depends on his mood," she concluded. She's noticed that Klaus has _major_ mood swings. Not long ago, he was ripping people's heads off and creating hybrids with his blood, but now, all of those hybrids are dead and he's in Disney World with her, a baby blonde vampire.

_Who knew?_

"I'm going alone, aren't I?" Kol said.

"That you are," Klaus answered.

"It's divided into cars of four, two on one side and two on the other," Caroline explained.

"So you're saying that I'll be alone, but two out of the four of you will be behind me?" They nodded. "Lucky me."

They were waiting for the car now. "This looks seriously fun," Rebekah mused.

"Are we all competing?" Stefan asked.

"Duh," Caroline and Rebekah scoffed at the same time.

"Ladies first," Klaus gestured once the gates opened.

She giggled and avoided the looks, Rebekah, Kol and Stefan were _all _giving her. Kol was in the car with Rebekah and Stefan, facing towards them as they left the station.

"You know, I may be alone, but I'm still going to win," Kol pointed to himself.

"Kol, you know that it doesn't matter if you paired with someone, you are getting points for yourself," Rebekah yelled from the other side of their car. Kol mimicked her word to himself. "Shut up and stop mimicking me."

He shrugged and picked up the fake gun in front of him.

Klaus sighed and sat back against the seat, taking a breather and closing his eyes. "Bloody hell."

Caroline laughed and turned more to face him. "You having a good time?"

"They are pains in the asses," he mumbled.

"I may not have siblings, but I get it," she sympathized. "They're pretty fun though, it's interesting."

"I guess you could say that," he opened his eyes again and grabbed the fake gun in front of him and playing with the trigger. "How does this even work?"

"Klaus-like you-I have never done this before."

"Right."

They started to move forward and Caroline pulled down her 3-D glasses.

"Seriously?" Klaus muttered.

"Do it!" she reached up and pulled the ones on top of his head down, ruffling his hair in the process.

He tried not to look temporarily stunned and looked ahead. "Just shoot the things on the screen!"

"I think I understand that!" Klaus said back.

The goal of the ride '_Toy Story Mania_' was to defeat the person sitting next to you by racking up the most points. You hit the targets on the screens and at the end, it adds up all of your points. Usually, the things on the screen from _Toy Story_ are hit with pies.

"Why does it have to whip us around the corners!" Caroline whined and stomped her foot on the bottom.

"I don't control it," Klaus smirked.

"I don't know how, but I'm focused right now and could still sense that you're doing that damn smirk again."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Klaus ended up beating Caroline by 100 points in the end.

"Are you kidding me?" she gasped when she saw the results when they came to the last screen on the ride.

"I have experience," he grinned.

"Yeah right! I'm almost 100% sure you have never used a fake toy shooter gun on a ride at Disney World," she scoffed.

"Can you two stop bickering and get off of the bloody ride already?" Rebekah called from the platform. The three of them already were off.

"I lost," Kol pouted as Klaus and Caroline stepped off too. "Bekah won."

"Course she did," Stefan said.

"She always does," Klaus added.

"Remember when we were kids, she always got her way," Kol groaned.

"Seriously?" Caroline said. "I was lucky if I ever did."

"Caroline, you always did," Stefan said.

"Bull! And how would you know?"

"I know you, and I know your mom."

"Fair point."

"I did not always get my way, Kol you're over exaggerating," Rebekah scoffed as they left the attraction. "Nik back me up!"

"He's right."

"Nik!" Rebekah whined. "You're both wrong."

"Are you?" Stefan asked.

"Nope," Klaus muttered and Kol shook his head.

"Basically all of our childhood was spent with Rebekah getting her way all the time. Whenever she wanted to go for a walk, mother would take her out. Whatever she wanted to sleep next to Nik or in the same room as Nik, she would be allowed. But whenever one of us said we wanted to do something, we would literally get shunned," Kol explained.

Rebekah looked down.

"Sorry Bekah, you know how much I love you but I could see that happening," Stefan agreed.

She huffed but then sighed. "Yeah, I did always get my way... I guess."

Caroline chuckled. "So you two had to put up with it?"

"We all did," Kol said.

"Me more so, not be cocky or anything," Klaus added.

"Is it something to be cocky about?" Stefan wondered.

"No," Klaus said. "But she did always huddle up with me at night."

"Because she was _scared_," Kol taunted.

"Shut up you loon! I was not!"

"You would leave our room and the crawl into Nik's bed at night!" Kol exclaimed.

"Seriously?" Caroline giggled.

"No!" Rebekah defended.

"She did," Klaus spilled. "I didn't mind though."

"I did because Kol snored and Nik kept to himself!" Rebekah added.

Kol rolled his eyes. "You kicked."

"So did you."

"Am I the only one that feels like an oddball here?" Stefan said.

"Nope!" Caroline said.

"Good then, we're on the same page," Stefan's fist bumped Caroline teasingly.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

The four walked along the busy-ish 'streets' of Hollywood Studios. Caroline over at Klaus who was walking next to her, eyes traveling down to his hand that was openly at his side. She was tempted to grab it, but she resisted before anyone saw.

"You all right love?" he asked, looking down at her who snapped her eyes up to meet his.

"Um-yeah," she stammered. "Fine, where are we going next?"

"Good question," Kol butted in. "Nik where are we going next?"

Klaus shrugged. "You wanna choose?"

"Nik you're letting us choose? Wow," Rebekah said.

"Funny," Kaus rolled his eyes. "Stefan? Suggestions?"

"Don't look at me, she's the one that wanted to come," he pointed to his girlfriend.

"Why me?" Rebekah said. "Fine. Tower of terror again?"

"REBEKAH!" Kol protested.

"My choice!" she giggled.

"Her choice," Caroline grinned and they all ran toward the tallest ride in the park.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

_At the resort_

"That took a lot out of me," Caroline sighed as she plopped down on the bottom of her bed.

"Well, you're the one that agreed to meet Rebekah, Kol, and Stefan down at the pool."

"Why did I do that again?"

He shrugged and sat down on his bed, lounging out against the headboard.

She sat up. "You coming?"

Klaus nodded. "I'll come, sure."

"What time was reservations again?"

"7."

"Where?"

"Surprise."

"We planned it together."

"I know, you wouldn't tell me."

"And I'm keeping that way," he sighed.

"I'm going to change, get ready," she got up and ran into the bathroom.

"All right love."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK


	11. Chapter 11: Calling for friends

AN: sorry its been so long since I updated this story, but here's the next chapter and I have more written :)

xxx

"I thought you were getting ready?" Caroline walked out of the bathroom with a cover-up on and her hair in a bun.

Klaus opened his eyes and looked over at her. "I literally just need to put on shorts."

She scoffed. "Well do it."

He sat up and started to unbutton his jeans, pulling them down daringly.

"Klaus!" she covered her face with her hand and turned around. "Really?"

"You said to get dressed, love," he smirked.

"I didn't mean to _undress_ in front of me!"

"Can you pass me my shorts they're right over there," he pointed to the open drawer under the TV.

"Klaus Mikaelson, you are going to be the death of me," she groaned and turned around, still covering her eyes and gave him the shorts.

"I am the death of many people love," he grinned.

"Stop smirking!" she groaned again, bringing up the conversation from before.

He chuckled. "Let's head out."

"Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes."

She turned around and tried to hide the blush on her face.

"Let's just g-go meet them at the pool," she stammered and turned around quickly.

He saw her face turn into roses and smiled in victory. "After you."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Caroline, did you eat a hot pepper?" Kol asked with a raise of his eyebrows as they crossed paths on the way.

"Shut up Kol," she grumbled.

"Stop checking her out idiot," Rebekah pulled Kol away from Caroline.

"Can we just go one minute without everyone bickering?" Klaus closed the gate after they entered.

"Nope," Rebekah and Kol answered in unison.

Caroline ran over and threw her stuff on a chair, quickly taking off her cover-up and stepping in.

"Wipe that drool from your mouth Nik, you like look an actual dog," Kol teased.

Klaus shook off the image of how outstanding she looks, and joined them.

"This feels really good," Rebekah commented.

"Really good?" Kol smirked.

"Kol shut up."

Stefan moved in to sit next to her and she leaned against her chest.

Caroline noticed the frown on Kol's normally cocky face as he looked between her and Klaus and Rebekah and Stefan.

"Hey guys, I need to make a quick call," Caroline blurted and started to get up out of the water. "I promised my mom I would call her when I got back from the park."

Klaus nodded, knowing her true intentions. "Go, love."

"Be right back," she slid on her flip flops and ran through the gate, wrapping a towel around her waist. She pulled out her phone and clicked on one of the contacts. "Bonnie?"

_"Caroline? Hey!"_

"Hey, can we talk?"

_"Sure, about what?"_

"What are you doing right now?"

_"I'm at my house, practicing some spells."_

"Boring."

_"Well, you're in Disney," _the witch chuckled.

"You could be too."

_"What?"_

"What do you do when you're not practicing magic? Elena and Damon are off being in love… so what about you?"

_"Um-Matt and I sometimes hang out…."_

"Any dates? Boyfriends by chance?"

_"Caroline are you okay?"_

"Bonnie!"

_"Fine! No! But you shouldn't be talking! I don't see you with anyone!" _

"Actually…"

_"Actually?"_

"Do you still sorta have a crush on Kol?"

_"Kol Mikaelson? Care what are you getting at?"_

"I don't know, just answer the question, Bon."

_"Fine. I think about him... all the time."_

"Seriously?"

_"Yes."_

"Bonnie Bennett, get your ass down to Florida right now."

_"What?"_

"Can I trust you?"

_"Of course."_

"Then get down here. We're going to have fun."

_"Aren't you alone?"_

"Not exactly…"

_"Wait are you-?"_

"Do you want to see Kol?"

_"Maybe…"_

"Then _maybe_ come down here and you'll get to."

_"Seriously?"_

"Yes."

_"Okay. I'll be there. I need time to get away. Spontaneous girl trip."_

"And maybe guy trip," she added quietly.

_"Caroline."_

"See ya. I'll text you with the hotel and stuff. Do you want me to compel you a room?"

_"No it's fine, I'll buy it care. Actually, I was thinking about joining you for a while now. Whatcha doing now?"_

"Pool, hot tub, sun," she summarized.

_"Can't wait."_

"See ya, Bon."

_"Bye Care."_

Caroline hung up the phone and entered the pool area. Kol and Rebekah were bickering and Stefan and Klaus were talking.

"How'd talking with your mom go?" Stefan asked as she stepped into the hot tub.

"Oh fine, she misses me though," Caroline lied. She eased herself into the water next to Klaus, trying not to meet his knowing gaze. "So, what did I miss?"

"Nothing," Klaus sighed and lounged back, pulling his sunglasses down to cover his eyes.

"More bickering," Stefan added.

"If you two are going to bicker the whole trip, we're dropping you," Klaus threatened.

"I can do what I want Nik," Rebekah scoffed.

Kol rolled his eyes and got out of the hot tub.

"Where are you going?" Caroline frowned.

"In the actual pool, it's too hot in here. Especially with all of you being lovey-dovey."

"I'm coming!" Rebekah got up and ran next to her brother.

"Two minutes ago you were at each other's throats," Stefan reminded her.

"Yeah well, I didn't know there was a slide before!" Rebekah pointed over to the slide.

Klaus let out a groan and Caroline giggled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Klaus sighed.

"I made Klaus do that yesterday," Caroline exposed.

"Nik you did that?" Rebekah said.

Klaus sat up and nodded, taking his sunglasses off.

"Stefan come on!" Rebekah pulled on his arm.

"Fine," Stefan agreed. "You two coming?"

Caroline looked to Klaus who seemed reluctant. "We'll catch up with you in a bit," he replied for them.

"Alone time?" Caroline proposed.

"What did you go do?" he asked quickly.

"Um-I called Bonnie."

"Caroline..."

"Come on! Kol is miserable! Plus, he will get out of our hair if Bonnie is here to distract him!"

"How did she feel about you being here with me?" he asked hesitantly.

"Well, I didn't technically tell her..."

"What?"

"I did but didn't."

"And how did you do that?"

"I just told her that she should come down here because she's probably bored back in town and I asked if she still had a thing for Kol."

"And?"

"She does," she smiled. "Bonnie is lonely back there, Elena and Damon are always together. She says she hangs out with Matt occasionally."

"He's such a bore."

"Hey!" she playfully hit him on the arm.

"I'm not wrong!"

"Just because he's not supernatural doesn't mean he's boring."

"Whatever," she sighed and started to get out of the hot tub. "I'm getting out, and I won't drag you on the slide."

"Surprising."

"Hey, you've done everything I've asked, I'll give you freedom," she giggled. "I'm going to lounge out for a bit, you're welcome to join."

He nodded and stood up with her, vacating the hot tub and laying out on the lounge chairs. "They look like they're having a ball," he commented as Kol slid down the slide and landed on Rebekah and Stefan.

"We had our fun yesterday."

He chuckled. "We did."

"Thanks for today, it was fun," she smiled.

"Tomorrow will be even better, and hey, the days not over."

"True," she giggled.

"You and my sister seem to be getting closer."

"Yeah we are, especially when we saw Leo's outfit in that shop near the Tower of Terror," she reminded him.

"Ugh don't remind me."

"We literally freaked."

"It was embarrassing."

"So you do get embarrassed?"

He shrugged and leaned his head back. "Relax for a bit, Caroline. Enjoy the sun. We have to leave in a few hours."

"Sounds perfect to me."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Caroline, love, wake up," Klaus tapped her lightly on the shoulder.

"What time is it?" she groaned, taking off her sunglasses and squinting at the new blaring light.

"We have two hours before we have to leave," he said softly. "Thought I should give you enough time to get ready, since you take forever."

"Oh okay," she sat up and slid her shoes on. "How long was I out?"

"Like two," he said. "Actually if Rebekah didn't come and get me up, we would have both missed our reservations."

"Where is she now?"

"Back at the room with Stefan, she said that they stayed here a little bit with us but then left like an hour later."

"Okay, are they coming tonight?"

"I don't know, we'll check before we leave. Hopefully not."

"Okay let's go."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Wow you look-beautiful."

"T-Thanks," she blushed and twirled her golden hair around her finger.

Klaus told her that he was taking her to an Italian restaurant at Disney's Boardwalk Resort.

This whole entire trip she has looked naturally beautiful. Last night at the Rainforest, when she slept in the bed next to him, when she was at the pool with him. Everywhere. He couldn't get away from her enchanting aura. She was natural light, always brightening up the room when she walks in it.

He was lucky. Beyond lucky.

"Ready to go?" he asked, gesturing for the door.

She nodded and they flooded out of the hotel

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Why do I feel like I'm at an actual boardwalk, but... not?" Caroline wondered, looking around.

"Because we are," he stated the 'obvious'. "I feel like Rebekah and Kol are going to pop out at any time."

"They may have said that they weren't coming, but Stefan seemed to break a bit."

"He can't lie," he said, remembering their time together when he was the ripper. "He was never good at it."

"Nope. So expect a surprise visit from them sometime tonight."

They entered the restaurant and the waiter sat them down at a table in the back of the room. "This place looks nice," she mused, looking around at the elegant paintings on the wall and the designs filling the room. "Though you could probably do better."

"Maybe, but these tell great stories," he pointed to one of the paintings behind her. "You can tell by the way the people's expressions are formed, also the way the atmosphere is behind him. Since theres no dialogue, the looks on the peoples faces allows you to see into them, understand them somehow. The scenery around the main focus creates a mood and conjures up a setting to give some background."

"I never really understood art, I mean its pretty but-"

"That's why you need to look past just colors on a canvas. Every painting has a hidden message."

"So what do yours have? I'm guessing blood and death, it seems like your go-to."

He chuckled. "Depended on the century."

"Course it did."

"I told you that one of my landscapes is hanging at the Hermitage, right?"

"I remember that, the night of the ball. You said that no one would notice."

"No one does," he said. "Granted, the signature is minuscule so Mikael couldn't track us down."

A frown fell over her face. "You were running for that long?"

He nodded. "Not long after we were turned we were constantly running, but we don't have to do that anymore."

"Well did you ever think after all that running you would be here?"

"Not in a thousand lifetimes," he admitted and smiled down at her.

"Aw how cute!"

Klaus hit the table with his hand and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously Rebekah?"

"We're here!" Kol grinned and sat next to Klaus.

"I knew you would appear eventually," Caroline sat up more.

"Would you like to move to a bigger table?" the waitress came over and asked.

"Sure," Kol wrapped his arm around his brother's neck. "Sound good Nik?"

He huffed and got up quickly. "Thank you," he said to the waitress.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"I told them to ease themselves in," Stefan tried once they sat down at the bigger table.

"They did a great job with that," Caroline said sarcastically.

"Excellent, right?" Kol smirked.

Caroline scrunched her nose and looked to Klaus who was next to her. "You okay?" He seemed to drift off, his eyes almost blank. "Klaus?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"You were staring off into space..."

"I was…?"

"What's wrong with you?" she whispered.

"I-I don't know," he stood up again. "Excuse me."

"Klaus?" Caroline turned in her chair so she could see him leave. "I'm going after him," she started to stand up before Stefan grabbed her arm.

"Don't. Leave him," he said.

"But-"

"Stefan's right, Caroline," Rebekah said more seriously. "When Nik storms off just leave him."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Klaus walked out of the restaurant and into the warm Florida night air. Something was messing with him, he started to feel hot in there and lightheaded.

"Niklaus," a familiar voice said behind him.

Klaus turned around and held in a shocked gasp. "Finn."


	12. Chapter 12: New Threat

"What are you doing here?" he asked cautiously.

"I'm here to give you a warning," Finn walked closer to him.

"You don't scare me, Finn," Klaus said.

"I should, Niklaus."

"You're dead."

Finn used vamp speed to rush them into a more private place, a place not crammed with kids and families, and jammed his hand through Klaus's chest, wrapping his fist around his heart. "Does this feel like him dead?"

Klaus tried to gain a threatening posture, blood spitting out each time he gasped for air. "How and why are you here Finn? ANSWER ME!"

Finn let him go, causing him to fall against the brick wall and hold his hand to his chest on the floor.

"Someone sent me," he said dramatically.

"W-Who sent y-you," he stammered, trying to keep his deadly reputation even though there was a decently large sized hole in his chest.

"She's made you pathetic," Finn looked at him on the ground.

"Who."

"Caroline."

Veins poured out of Klaus's eyes as the rings around his pupils turned a deadly, gleaming gold. He sped and caught Finn around his neck. "Don't. Speak. Her. Name."

Finn tried to remove Klaus's hands around his neck but it was no use. "She has made you _weak_, Niklaus."

"I am not weak. You are."

"Am I?" Finn surged up his power and pushed Klaus against the wall, making him crash to the floor.

Klaus tried to stand up but fell against the wall again. "How?"

"You'll find out… eventually."

"You were always so dramatic, Finn. Who sent you," he managed to stand himself up, the hole around his heart almost fully healed, but the loss of blood made him weak.

"I said," Finn grabbed him by the neck. "You'll find out eventually. Warn your friends if you please because there is a whole new threat coming. You really think that everything is sunshine and rainbows Niklaus?"

Klaus tried to speak but nothing came out against Finn's hold on his neck.

"Well it's not, it never will be for you. Be prepared for a storm, because its brewing and heading here soon."

"I… will... p-protect them."

"Try your hardest," Finn moved his hands again but this time to snap his neck. After Klaus crashed to the ground, Finn mumbled something and walked off into the darkness.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Caroline tapped anxiously on her bare leg as she waited for Klaus to return. It's been 15 minutes since he abruptly left the restaurant.

"What the bloody hell is Nik doing?" Rebekah muttered after the waitress that took their drink orders left.

"I have no idea," Kol answered.

"It's been 15 minutes," Stefan checked his phone.

"I'm going to check," Caroline stood up.

"No, let me go," Stefan stood up.

"Stefan?" Rebekah looked at him.

"Let me check and make sure it's okay, you of all people know how he gets," Stefan assured. "Both of you."

"But I'm an original and he can't kill me," Rebekah said.

"Let me go, he won't hurt me," Stefan reassured. "I'll be back."

Caroline sighed in defeat and sat back down with a huff.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Klaus?" Stefan called as he exited the restaurant. "Where are you?"

_Nothing._

Something's wrong.

Stefan thought fast and pulled out his phone, clicking call on Klaus's contact. He heard a ring off in the distance so he sped to it. He came across a small almost… alleyway? It was between two buildings at the boardwalk resort. He says Klaus's phone on the floor lit up with his contact information calling him. Stefan bent down to pick up the phone and turned on the flashlight. "Klaus?"

He scanned the dark area with the flashlight until it caught something on the floor. "Holy shit Klaus!" He rushed over and kneeled down on the floor. He was out cold, lying there on the floor. "What the hell happened?"

_I shouldn't call Rebekah, Kol or Caroline… or should I?_

_No._

"Klaus wake up!" he shook him.

Seconds later Klaus jumped up with a gasp, catching his breath for air and holding his chest.

"Klaus hey look at me," Stefan put his arms on his shoulder. "What happened."

Klaus swallowed hard and breathed out. He shook his head and looked down, sitting up against the wall.

"Tell me what happened Klaus!"

"Nothing," he managed.

"You were lying here, in the middle of a Disney World hotel with a snapped neck and blood all over your shirt. Something happened and i'm guaranteed you weren't taking a nap."

"I can't-"

"Tell me, Klaus."

"I don't know!" he admitted. "I-It's all a blur," he rested his head against the wall behind him and let out a breath.

"What do you remember? Let's start with that."

"Someone came here and I think threatened me…"

"Threatened you?"

"Not just me, _us_."

"Us?"

"H-He or she um-said that there was a storm brewing and heading straight for us or something. The person almost ripped out my heart and snapped my neck."

"Who was it?"

"It was-" he stopped. "I don't remember…"

"How don't you remember?"

"I don't know but he or she must have been a witch because my brain is wiped from the memory of who. I think it was a guy, he threatened Caroline, even you Rebekah and Kol."

"But why here? Why now?"

"I don't know…" he tried to stand up. "Of course we can't get just a few weeks of peace."

"What are we going to tell them? Do you want to say anything?"

"No," he sighed. "Let's keep it to ourselves, they're so happy here and I don't want to ruin it."

Stefan smiled.

"What?"

"She's changed you so much, Klaus."

He looked at his feet. "Why not we head back now, hm?"

_She's made you weak._

Why were those words running through his head?

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Klaus where were you?" Caroline stood up with a worried look on her face.

"Just took a-walk."

"A walk, Nik? You scared us," Rebekah pouted.

"It's not like he could die," Stefan added.

"Are you okay?" she whispered once he sat down next to her.

He nodded and put on a smile. "I'm fine, love."

His shirt that was covered in blood and it was hidden under his jacket now so, she didn't ask questions.

"Let's have a nice meal now, okay?" he suggested.

She nodded hesitantly. "Sure."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"That was really good, who knew Disney food could be this authentic," Rebekah said once the waitress brought their food away.

"Authentic?" Kol squinted. "Really?"

"Well it seems like it could actually be from Italy," she said. "Kol shut up."

Kol grinned and left a tip for the waitress, who this time, was not flirting with anyone. "Thank you, darling."

"No problem," she smiled and walked off.

"So what now?" Rebekah asked as they started to leave the restaurant.

"Night swimming?" Kol suggested.

"Then I have to shower again," Caroline pouted.

"Well, it's fun!" Kol pouted. "Come on why not? We're on vacation!"

"We're always on vacation," Rebekah mumbled.

"I'll do it," Stefan said. "What he's right, it seems fun."

"You saying the word 'fun' isn't very reassuring, Stefan," Caroline admitted. "Your definition of fun was murdering people with Klaus."

Klaus smirked and looked towards his friend. "It was fun, _rippah_."

Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Fine, I'll do it," Caroline caved.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"This is going to be interesting," Klaus murmured as they entered the pool area for like the millionth time that trip.

"It is," Caroline agreed. The pool glowed against the darkness of the ground and sky, the lights on the sides switching between different colors. "I've never done this before."

"Me either," he looked down at her as they set their bags on the chairs they always take. "Surprisingly."

The moon was bright overhead and the little stars twinkled against the black background.

"But it's going to be so cold," she pouted.

Kol ran and jumped in, followed by Rebekah and Stefan.

"Really?" Caroline said, feeling the chill of the water against her skin.

"It's not that cold darling!" Kol said.

"Come on Caroline!" Rebekah added.

She took a step back. "Is moonbathing a thing? Because I think I'll take up that…"

Without warning, Klaus picked her up bridal-style and held her over the water. "KLAUS!" He grinned and looked down at her face as her eyes caught his.

"Three…"

"No no no no put me down!"

"Two…" he swung her a bit.

"NIK!"

"One…" he started to let go and pulled back quickly but not quick enough. She latched her hand around his and pulled him in with her, causing an even bigger splash. Luckily, there was no lifeguard at this point at night so they didn't get yelled at for disobeying the rules.

They both came up at the same time gasping for breath. "Why?!"

"Because you weren't going in!" Klaus laughed genuinely.

She smiled and appreciated this moment. He looked so-so normal right now. Laughing, having fun with her.

Caroline jumped up and down in the water to try and stay warm while Klaus just watched her with amusement, not feeling the chill himself, either because he was well, him, or because she was pressed up against him like that not even a minute ago. Rebekah rode on Stefan's back and Kol flew down the slide.

"Oh, guys!" Rebekah started. "Lets chicken fight."

"Are you serious?" Klaus muttered.

"Caroline, get on Nik's back," Rebekah pointed.

Caroline felt a blush on her cheeks when she met his gaze. She shrugged and he nodded slowly as inched over to him. "How do you want to do this?"

He lowered himself in the water and felt the warmth of her hand touch his bare skin again. "Use my hands as a lift."

Eventually, she made her way onto his shoulders, her face redder than before.

Klaus had to hold in a breath once he felt her on top of his shoulders. Her bare skin was still warm against him despite being in the chilly water. How's that even possible?

"Okay um-" Caroline said awkwardly.

"I'll hold your ankles," Klaus suggested hesitantly.

"Yeah okay," she looked up to the competition. Despite her current position, she would never back out of a challenge. "Game on."

Klaus moved them closer to Rebekah and Stefan as Kol reffed the match. Caroline tried to knock Rebekah down with every shot but whenever she got her down, she popped back up. "How?"

Rebekah smirked and pushed her off of Klaus's shoulders. Caroline came up out of the water with a determined look on her face. "Rematch," she jumped onto Klaus's shoulders again, more comfortable this time and they started again.

"And Caroline and Nik win!" Kol pointed and whistled.

"You've always been so competitive Caroline," Stefan said.

"I know," she smirked.

They swam around for a while, being that they were the only ones in the water they had the whole pool to themselves.

"Marco polo?" Rebekah suggested.

"No," Stefan and Klaus said in unison.

"Come on!" she pouted.

"Sorry Bex, I love you but I hate that game," Stefan said.

"Yeah like you've ever played that."

"Damon and I still had a childhood, despite what you may think," Stefan reminded them.

"Nikkk!" Rebekah whined.

"What?" he sighed.

"Please?" she smiled.

"No."

"Come on Nikkk," Caroline teased.

He seemed to think about it for a second. Seeing her 'beg' for him to play was rather convincing. "One round."

"Fantastic!" Kol said.

"Who's Marco?" Rebekah asked.

"Me!" Caroline jumped up. "I may suck at it, but I'll try."

"Fine, give us ten seconds. Close your eyes. Stefan, you watch and make sure she doesn't cheat," Rebekah pointed to him.

"All right."

"Three, two, one," Caroline said and made sure her eyes were closed. "Can I go under water?"

"I feel like a literal child right now…" Klaus murmured.

"No talking!" Stefan called out. "Only marco and polo!"

"And no, Caroline, don't go under water!" Rebekah called.

"Um-okay! Marco!"

"Polo," came three muffled voices.

Caroline spun around in the water blindly. Klaus noticed the little frustrated faces she made when she hit a dead end or ran into the walls. "Marco?"

They answered her and Caroline heard his voice overpower all of the others. She made her way closer to him naturally, and he swiftly moved away knowing how much it was frustrating her. "Klaus-"

"No!" Stefan called.

"Shoot sorry," she mumbled. "Marco."

He heard her answer her softly. She pounced, hoping to touch him on the shoulder or kick him at the ankle. "Ha!" she screeched when she finally touched someone.

"Caroline…" Klaus said. She heard Stefan, Kol and Rebekah laugh. "Your hand is on my ass."

"Ah!" she screamed and opened her eyes, backing away. "Shit Klaus I'm sorry!"

He chuckled and tried to hide how it affected him.

"Get a room!" Kol shouted.

"Kol shut up!" Caroline hissed. "Klaus I didn't mean-"

"No big deal," he smirked casually.

"That damn smirk," she mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Well, I'm it now so why not we continue?"

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Good night guys," Caroline said as Rebekah, Stefan and Kol retired to their room for the night.

"So we're alone now, finally," Klaus mused.

"They are a handful," she agreed. "But I always wanted siblings as a kid growing up, I was really, really bored my whole childhood… so being with them now feels like I have siblings."

"Well, growing up with them was a handful. Kol snores really loudly, Rebekah wouldn't shut up, Elijah used to argue with me a lot, Henrik was-well he was the only bearable one at times and Finn didn't really care for us."

"Henrik, that's a new name…"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"Sorry, I just figured the doppelgänger would've told you."

"She's not the 'doppelgänger'," Caroline scoffed. "Who's Henrik?"

"Henrik was my youngest brother, he was funny and carefree. He would literally be entertained by drawing with sticks and playing with rocks during the day. He would always come with me when I snuck out to find new flowers to paint with, he liked the colors, especially the orange ones... they were the most vibrant."

"So what happened?"

"He died."

"How?"

"Well it was really the cause of the whole us turning into vampires or deal. We were in the caves on the full moon, since we were not allowed to be outside around the wolves that roamed through the woods. In the middle of the night, Henrik wandered over to me and woke me up, begging for me to take him to see the wolves. I told him to go back to sleep and drop it, but he begged and begged and eventually I caved."

"Why did you cave?"

"Because I was tired and wanted to get it over with, plus… Henrik and I had a special connection, we understood each other and I had to say yes to him," he sighed and leaned against the back of the pool. "We went to see the wolves, it got out of hand and he was attacked. He died in my arms on the way back to the village."

"And that's when Esther and Mikael made you vampires."

"Yes," he looked down at his hands."She couldnt bear losing anymore of us.. so she made us into monsters and tried to kill us anyway."

"I'm sorry…"

"I don't need your sympathy," he said cooly.

She scoffed. "Well then."

"I didn't mean it like that. I just never _personally_ told anyone that before."

"I get it," she said. "Let's get off of this touchy subject."

"How?"

"Come with me," she ran up the pool steps and stood outside, the freezing air hitting her soaked body. She knew Klaus's eyes were following her every move, like he was attracted to her like a magnet. "Come on!"

He got up after her, the water dripping from his shorts onto the floor. "And what do you plan on doing?"

"Can you flip?"

"Flip?"

"Yeah you know when you jump and spin-"

"Caroline."

"No, really do you."

"No, never tried it before."

"Well you never had me before."

He looked at her and her gaze met his. "No, I didn't."

"Well you do now," she tried to say casually, but he took it in two ways. One, she was here with him, finally and here to teach him the little perks in life. Two, she was here with him, and hopefully here to stay. "As you probably know, since you read my Miss Mystic application, I was head cheerleader in Mystic Falls high."

"I'm aware."

"Watch," she took a few steps back and ran to the edge of the pool, flipping off the side and landing with a splash. She came up and fixed her bathing suit that may of slid down too much.

Klaus clapped. "10 out of 10."

"Thank you. Now you try."

"You serious?"

"Yes!"

"No," he protested.

"Come on _Nik_!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"How do you even like-start?"

She stepped out of the deep ends water using the ladder and standing next to him. "Just do it."

He sighed. "I have to?"

"Klaus."

He took a running start and managed to do it semi-perfectly.

"Whoo!" Caroline hollered from the surface, probably too loud for the hour and the kids that were sleeping. He swam up and swam over to the ledge, resting his arms up on top to face her. "How was that?"

"Perfect," she smiled and kneeled down on the floor. Their eyes connected instantly and didn't want to tear apart, even if they tried. She felt him grow closer, slowly lifting himself out of the water to be closer to her. She wanted to move back, but she just physically couldn't-and frankly didn't want to. Her eyes were trained to both his own and his plump, red, insanely-too-perfect-to-be-real, lips. She always wondered why they got to be that red looking, maybe the tint of blood?

_Is he leaning in? Wait am I leaning in back?_

They were less than two inches apart, she could feel his breath tickle through her body.

"Klaus," she whispered.

"Yes," he closed his eyes as their foreheads pressed together.

She couldn't cave, not yet. They're having fun and she didn't want it to be awkward.

"Hold your breath," she giggled playfully and dove into the water pushing him under with her. They were both fully submerged in the bottom of the contemporary pool, 6 feet under the water. Her hair caressed her face as she giggled under the water, her teeth white and her lips pink. She wasn't even trying and she was beautiful in his eyes, ever since day one. He first met her when he came into mystic falls, hunting the Petrova doppelgänger and turned Tyler into his first hybrid. He remembered seeing her standing there, rubbing the boys back. Kind, caring, bold, sweet and beautiful. She tried to stand up for him, she tried to fight for him and he saw the boldness in her, the fearlessness, even though she knew how dangerous he was. She was so amazing and now all he wants to do is be called hers.

But he knew that couldn't happen _yet_. He saw the way she reacted towards him, she tensed and he felt how she thought out her actions. She was thinking of closing that gap, sealing it with a kiss. But they have to wait a bit, get to know each other better and build up trust and have that bond before anything starts up.

And they're getting there.

Day by day.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK


	13. Chapter 13: Drained

"I'm going to shower," Caroline groaned and grabbed pj's from her bag.

"Have fun."

She gave him a look and entered the bathroom. It was late now, the pool officially closed at 11. They would probably be asleep earlier tonight then last night, depending on if Klaus wanted to watch The Office or not.

She let the hot water soak down her back and massage her hair.

_We were two inches apart, two. His lips were that close to mine!_

Her legs felt like jelly and she took a deep breath, reassuring herself that it was all okay. No one has _ever _made her feel this way before. Sure, Tyler and her had their moments, but the tension? The wanting? No, there was none of that.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Caroline walked out of the bathroom not long later, drying her hair and fully clothed in her pjs. She had expected Klaus to be out already, he seemed a bit off since they left, like he was dragging himself along.

But he wasn't. He was sitting in the armchair by the window with a sketchbook in his lap. He didn't notice her walk in, how, she didn't know, but he was focused on what he was doing. She used vamp speed to sneak up behind him and peek over his shoulder. "Whatcha drawing?"

He jumped up and slapped the book shut. "Bloody hell Caroline."

She giggled and pulled up the spinning chair from the desk next to the chair. "Sorry… but what are you drawing?"

She remembered seeing his sketches from the Mikaelson ball back in Mystic Falls. Surprisingly, they were really good. Who knew the all powerful Klaus Mikaelson, the feared original vampire hybrid knew how to draw?-well he has been around a thousand years for practice..

"None of your concern," he said simply.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Why?" she pouted.

"Because."

"Please Nik!" she used that phrase for like the billionth time that night.

_Ha. he caved. I can see it in his eyes. Works like a charm!_

"No."

_Okay well, maybe not._

"Okay fine, have it your way," she pouted and went over to her bed.

He stood up after her, placing his sketchbook down and slightly hidden so she didn't see.

"Don't you have to shower?" she asked.

"I'll just do it in the morning," he answered plainly.

"Are you okay? You still seem… off."

"No, I'm fine, don't worry," he lied and sat down on the bed and looked at her.

She could see something in his eyes, was it worry? He looked totally worn out, too. Did something happen and she didn't know? "Where did you go when you left the restaurant earlier… I-um-we were worried."

"Nothing to worry about, love. As you probably know, my anger still gets the better of me sometimes," he half lied.

She nodded unsurely, not believing him, and settled under the covers. "Do you want to sleep or watch TV?" she yawned.

"Judging from that yawn, I know then answer. It's been a long day and you seem exhausted, let's just go right to sleep."

"Sounds good," she said against her pillow.

He smiled and turned the light off. "Good night love," he whispered.

"Night Nik," she mumbled into the darkness.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Despite how exhausted he was, Klaus couldn't fall asleep for the life of him. Who was the man who attacked him earlier? How could anyone ever be able to attack him like that? Manage to actually get him down?

He and Stefan got to talk more about it later on that day and decided that they weren't telling Rebekah or Caroline, maybe not even Kol. It wasn't worth the risk yet, they don't even know how serious this is`.

Luckily, Caroline didn't notice the bloodstains on his shirt which was now tucked away until he could get it cleaned or well, burned.

He closed his eyes and tried to remember the face. Obviously the man was a witch, otherwise he would remember the person who managed to beat him, of all people, to the ground.

He remembered the words though, just not the voice of the person. They kept echoing through his mind on a loop

_"She's made you pathetic...Caroline."_

_"She has made you weak, Niklaus."_

_"Warn your friends if you please because there is a whole new threat coming. You really think that everything is sunshine and rainbows Niklaus?"_

Klaus opened his dry eyes and rolled onto his back. He could hear her light breathing next to him, the soft tufts of air coming out of her perfect lips that he was so close to earlier.

He moved his eyeline to face her, she looked beautiful and peaceful. She didn't move, nothing, just stayed still. She is so extraordinary. Never in a thousand years has he met someone like her, so caring and fearless at the same time.

She's evertyhing he wants to be.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Caroline woke up sometime around 3 to her phone buzzing on the nightstand. Quickly, she muted the call, ignoring it completely. She rolled back onto her side, burying herself under the sheets, ready to let sleep overcome her again...but it never came.

_Stupid phone._

Accepting that she wouldn't fall back to sleep anytime soon, she let her mind drift off to what Klaus was doing earlier. He was drawing.

She has never actually seen him draw before, he looked so focused and submerged in the piece, like there was nothing else in the world.

_But what was he drawing?_

The room was pitch black and silent enough to hear a pin drop. No nightmares tonight, just general wonderings. She wasn't going to crawl into bed with him… no not tonight, not again.

They had almost _kissed_. Oh how she wanted to move in just an inch more.

She carefully pulled back the sheets like she had last night, but this time, her goal was different. She stepped on the ground quietly, still not really knowing if he would wake up at the slightest of movements. Well, being on the run for thousands of years probably keeps him alert. She grabbed her phone and used it as a flashlight to light her path because she couldn't see anything, not even Klaus, which was a good and bad thing.

She watched him hide the book earlier, it wasn't that obvious to the naked eye, but she managed to find it. Quietly, she opened the book and sat cross-legged on the floor.

The pages crumbled beneath her fingers, she tried to quiet it down, but Klaus didn't seem to move much at the noise. The first page was a sketch of the Eiffel Tower, there were a few of random people, a few of Rebekah and his other siblings… and then _her_.

She tried not to gasp at how beautiful he made her look on the paper. The drawing was from the car when she saw the 'spread-out-sign' when they were driving in. Her hair looked golden even if it was shaded in with charcoal and her eyes seemed to sparkle. The next page was her sitting in the slide when she was about to pull him down. He managed to capture the moment perfectly, the water flowing around her legs looked real and the little beauty mark on her neck was present. How the hell did he do that?

But then she came across the one he was drawing before, it was half finished. It was from the park today, every single detail of her dress was spot on and she had a Starbucks cup in her hand-the same drink.

Every detail was so perfect...how? She stood up still shining her light down on the book.

"Who's there?" Klaus's dreary voice boomed cautiously. "I will kill-"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. "Klaus it's just me!" she said quickly and put the book down in the same spot from before, not wanting to part with it yet though.

"C-Caroline?" he stumbled his words.

She walked over to her bed and sat down, shining the light on him. He squinted and shielded his tired eyes.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "I didn't-"

He yawned and moved to lay back down. "It's okay…"

It was silent for a moment before she talked again. "How long have you been running to be that aware even in your sleep?"

She heard him take a deep breath. "My whole life."

She turned on one light over her bed, casting a warm glow on the room. He slowly opened his tight eyes and quickly adjusted to the new light, sitting up more against the headboard so he could talk to her.

She could see him now clearly for the first time, his hair was matted again and his features seemed drained. He looks so exhausted...why does he look this tired? He's Klaus?

"Your whole life? Why?"

"Mikael."

"Just him? I thought he died."

"The Bennett witches mother put a desiccating spell on him and buried him in that cemetery in Charlotte… but I was still on the lookout because I know that he can overcome anything. When I finally killed him at the homecoming, I knew he was gone for good. But it wasnt only Mikael."

"Who else?"

He sighed. "My family and I have made many, many enemies over the years. Who knows when one would find us…" his mind trailed back to his encounter with one of those enemies earlier.

"Do you really think someone would break in here in the middle of the night?"

"It's happened before," he said, but then seeing her reaction he had to clarify. "To me, not in Disney."

"What happened?"

"It was centuries ago, when the original five hunters were around."

"I remember Stefan telling me about that… well only that Rebekah had a run in with one."

"His name was Alexander, he was a brute hunter but she didn't know it. She only knew that he was hunting normal vampires, not us."

"So he knew about you guys?"

"He played my sister, only to stick a dagger in her chest one night during lovemaking."

"So he stabbed her in the back."

"Exactly. But he had more daggers…"

"And so he came after the rest of you."

"We all lived together, me, Kol, Rebekah, Finn and Elijah… it was late and we were all asleep after a long day of-"

"Killing im guessing?"

"Something along the lines," he said lightly. "He came to each of our rooms and stuck daggers through our chests when we were in our most vulnerable state.

"Wait," she said. "I thought those daggers dont work on you..."

He smirked. "Oh they don't."

She re-positioned herself. Hearing these stories about Klaus's past was always interesting, but equally heartbreaking. Mikael was awful to him, she couldn't imagine growing up with a father like that. "What did you do?"

"Well, obviously I killed him," he summarized quickly. "I pulled all of the daggers out of my siblings and hid them away, keeping them to myself. Let's just say Alexander wasn't smiling when he found out they didn't work on me and his master plan failed."

"So that made you always on the lookout."

"Always. I stayed up most nights and stood outside of Rebekah or even Kol or Elijah's door. Rebekah would always scold me, especially when I caught her with her various lovers," he chuckled lightly. "I would hear them whispering in there about me being right outside the door and to stay quiet."

Caroline laughed. "Anything else?" she laid down again on her side, facing him.

He shook his head. "Everything is pretty general… you need to protect the ones you care for, always."

She smiled and caught his eyes. "Do you care about me?" she dared, but asked genuinely wanting to know the answer.

He looked up at her, slightly bewildered at the question. "When I first met you, you were just my hybrids little girlfriend. Beautiful and bold, but, nothing more to me. But then I met you, got to know you and even saved you. Ive met people like you over the centuries, but never, never like _you. _So yes, Caroline, more than I thought I could care about anyone."

"You know I wouldn't do anything, right?"

He blinked, keeping the eye contact. "I trust you."

"Good," she mumbled, finally feeling sleep again.

"Turn off the lights love, we still have a few hours to sleep before-i'm sure-Rebekah makes us do something crazy."

"I thought you were in charge," she said, holding off on shutting the light for a second.

"She can be pretty persuasive…" his eyes dropped like weights.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

He looked up at her, blinking a few times. "Of course. Why is something wrong?"

"Nevermind," she said, shutting the light and burying herself under the covers again. "Good night, again."

"Night, love."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"CAROLINE!" a voice yelled and banged on the door repeatedly.

She rolled over and groaned, hesitating to open her eyes.

Klaus jumped up, somewhat alert and made sure she wasn't harmed.

Caroline sat up, rubbing her eyes. "What the hell?"

Klaus looked at her in a daze. "Stay back," he warned Caroline.

"Wait Klaus-"

"CARE! YOU WANTED ME HERE NOW OPEN UP!"

"Oh shit that's Bonnie," she panicked and started to get out of bed.

"Already?" he mumbled, laying down again and feeling his eyes begin to slip closed.

"Yes-" she looked over and saw him laying back down. "One second!"

She slipped on her shoes and ruffled her hair a bit before throwing one last glance over to Klaus who was buried under the sheets to block the sun. Typical vampire move right there.

Opening the door, she was greeted by Bonnie. "Morning," she giggled and pulled the blonde in for a hug.

"I missed you so much!" Caroline smiled, easing the door shut so they were both outside.

Bonnie narrowed her eyebrows. "Why are you closing the door?"

"Um-so we can talk?" Caroline tried.

Bonnie scoffed. "And how do you plan on getting back in, hmm?"

Caroline looked down at her wrist, her _bare_ wrist.

"Shit," she mumbled. She'd have to get Klaus to let them back in.

"Happen to have a spare key? Or can _someone_ let you in?" she grinned.

"Bonnie!" Caroline groaned. "I hate you."

"You didn't exactly make it clear on the phone, but I didn't think it was like you to travel alone."

"Yes, Klaus is in there right now and I have to wake him up and he'll probably be grumpy and you know-Klaus!" Caroline whined.

Bonnie sighed. "I am a witch…"

"Bonnie open the door!" Caroline pleaded.

Bonnie smirked. "Hmm, should I?"

"Then I won't take you to Kol."

"I told you I'm still not 100 percent-"

"I won't, and you won't be able to sort out those Kol-thoughts you have in your head."

"Ugh fine," Bonnie caved. She whispered some tongue-tied words to herself and the little green light on the door blinked and made a clicking sound.

"Thank you."

"My rooms isn't ready so…"

"-You want to come in here?" Caroline finished.

Bonnie shrugged. "I mean, if you don't mind."

"Yeah just... be quiet okay? He's seemed… off recently."

"What do you mean 'off'?"

"He looks really-tired? I mean I know he's like the all-powerful-Klaus-Mikaelson but he's looked exhausted ever since last night."

"Maybe he was just tired?" Bonnie concluded, generally.

"No but like-_major_ bags under his eyes and stuff like that. Rebekah even said that he's an early bird, but he's not up right now."

"Did something happen last night?" she smirked.

"No I don't think-wait," Caroline started, not getting Bonnie's exact question.

"Wait what?"

"He abruptly left the restaurant last night… he came back like 20 minutes later and seemed different. Stefan actually had to go find him."

"Wait Stefan's here?"

"With Rebekah...yeah."

"Um, mind blown?" Bonnie narrowed her eyebrows. "I'll check to make sure he's stable later, just go inside it's so hot out here."

Caroline giggled quietly as she opened the door and shut it softly behind her. "Put your bags here."

Bonnie left her luggage by the closet door and followed Caroline into the main part of the room.

"I want to talk to you more, let's go on the balcony so we can talk normally," Caroline whispered and pointed to Klaus who was out cold. She felt her heart skip a few beats at the sight.

"Okay, as long as you stop staring," she teased.

Caroline blushed and threw her a look. "I am not staring!"

"Yeah, sure," Bonnie shrugged and looked over at Klaus. "He does look different like that…"

"We had a long talk last night," Caroline said softly.

"Oh?"

"Just-follow me," Caroline dragged Bonnie out of the room and opened the sliding glass door quietly, slipping through and closing it again.

They took a seat on the two chairs out there. "Does Klaus have a problem sleeping around you?"

"No, he doesn't, but he's always aware and thats whats concerning me right now."

"Why?"

"Last night I got up to do something and the slightest movement made him jolt up, but just now when we walked in and even yesterday morning, he didn't budge."

"You think that's weird? It could just be a coincidence…"

"But right around the same time as he _mysteriously_ leaves the restaurant and _Stefan_ needs to bring him back? What if something is after him, Bonnie?"

"I'll make sure there are no traces of magic on him… did anything else happen?"

"I swear I saw a blood stain on his shirt."

"Oh," Bonnie looked down. "I think you might be right, something seems up, even for him."

Caroline nodded and leaned back against the chair, basking in the sun. "So let's move away from that for now, how do you like Florida?"

"I love it, I mean i've only been here for a short amount of time, but so far it seems great," Bonnie said.

"Good, now you ready to see Kol?"

Bonnie sighed. "Yes."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Rebekah, wake up," Stefan tapped his girlfriend on the shoulders lightly. "It's almost 10…"

She groaned and rolled over. "10?"

"Yes," he said. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Wow I can't believe I slept this long…"

"Me either, you're always up at the crack of dawn."

"I'm used to it," Rebekah said.

"I know, you told me."

"Is Kol up?"

"I don't think so, he would've banged on the door."

"True. Have you heard from Caroline or Nik?"

"Caroline. We have a visitor apparently."

"We do?"

"Grab Kol, let's head down there. He wont be dissapointed."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Dragging Kol out of his room was impossible, he was totally dead to the world when they barged in. He didn't want to move at all.

"This better be good," Kol mumbled and rubbed his baggy eyes.

"What is with you two today?" Stefan said, looking between the two slunken originals.

"I have no idea," Rebekah said as they walked out of the hotel to enter the garden room area.

_If Klaus is like this too, something is definitely up_, Stefan thought, remembering his encounter with Klaus lying with a snapped neck and flesh wounds behind one of the buildings. Klaus said he remembered the person chanting something.

He needs to talk to Bonnie, quickly.

"Why are we going to Nik and Caroline's?" Kol asked.

"Stefan said theres-" Rebekah started but got cut off.

"There was a surprise," Stefan finished. "Apparently Klaus or Caroline planned something."

Kol narrowed his eyebrows and nodded.

Their room was in sight and Rebekah started banging. "Nik! Caroline!"

_Stay here_, Stefan heard Caroline whisper to someone, most likely Bonnie because Kol was the one being surprised. THey heard her run to the door and open it quickly.

"Hey there," she greeted some-what softly.

"What's so bloody urget? I could've slept more," Kol yawned.

Caroline's face scrunched as she looked between the two originals. "What's wrong with them?" she asked.

"I don't know, but you notice it too? Is Klaus here?" Stefan asked quickly and Caroline froze.

"I'm here," Klaus's accented voice came into the picture as he stepped around the corner, obviously just waking up.

Caroline felt her heart flutter a bit. He looked bedridden, which wasn't a bad look on him. Hair was a total mess of curls, his eyes were squinted and hazy.

"Nik did you just wake up?" Rebekah asked.

Klaus rubbed his eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eleven," Caroline answered.

His eyes grew wide. "Seriously?"

Stefan narrowed his eyes._ I need to have a talk with Bonnie._

"Sorry, love I-"

"You don't need to apologize," she said. "I don't mind."

He seemed to blush and remembered what she said before they left yesterday. "Wait wasn't Bo-"

Caroline jumped and pressed her hand up to his lips, covering his mouth so no words came out. "Why not you guys come in, hm?"

She broke her hand away from Klaus's mouth to close the door once she knew he got the hint.

_Why is my hand so warm? His lips can't seriously do that to me, what the-_

She looked at her hand. Rebekah, Stefan and Kol walked past her and Klaus into the room. She looked him over, he seemed… different. His posture was sloppy and his face looked drained again.

"Klaus?" she whispered and he turned to look at her. "Are you-"

"What are we doing here?" Rebekah groaned from the other room. "It's too hot!"

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Remind me that we have to talk later," she pointed to him.

He nodded, knowing he would never forget to talk to her. She had ever right to suspect something, but he wont tell her. To be fair, he doesn't even know what's wrong or why he feels like this… maybe it's just a coincidence?

_I've lived for a thousand years and have never had to sleep much to begin with._

Caroline walked past him into the room and grabbed Kol by the hand.

"Ooh kinky," Kol winked.

"Shut up and come with me," Caroline said.

"What's wrong?" he said, his voice serious.

She could feel Klaus's eyes on her back. "Nothing just-come outside with me."

"Alright?"

Caroline dragged Kol outside onto the patio and closed the sliding glass doors.

"Maybe you wont be so lonely anymore…" Caroline grinned and looked between the blushing Bonnie and the confused Kol. "I'm leaving now, have fun!"

"Caroline what-" Kol caught her eyes and turned around just as the door slammed shut and the curtains closed. "Bonnie."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

**AN: so there is a reason the originals are acting like this. They're not just lazy haha :) **


	14. Chapter 14: Blizzard Beach

AN:** it's been awhile since I updated this story but I just got more inspiration because we booked Disney again for next year! We're not staying at the contemporary though, we didn't want to do the same thing two years in a row so we're staying at the boardwalk, but I hope to go back there. Also, I'm making an AU video based on this, it's not finished yet but will be soon. **

xxxxxxxxx

"Long time no see Kol," Bonnie broke the ice awkwardly.

Kol searched for words. "I'm guessing Caroline called you-"

"-yesterday, yeah."

"When did you get here?"

"This morning, Caroline let me in."

_Wow that little minx really called her. I'm going to guess it was yesterday at the pool when she claimed to leave to call her mother._

"And did you know we were here?" he asked, somewhat cheekily. "Because, you know very well little witch that you just came here for me. That explains why you're little blonde friend locked us out here," Kol jiggled the lock.

She let out a small laugh. "This flirting thing that you're trying to do is definitely not going to work."

"It already has," he smirked his crooked smile that reminded both her and Caroline of his brother's. "You never answered my question, darling. Did you come here just for us?"

"No, not just for you," she slipped. "I mean-I thought Caroline was alone here, I even asked to go with her before she left with Klaus-which I didn't know about, but she said no. Yesterday she called me and said that I should come here since I was 'lonely' in Mystic Falls," she put air quotes around 'lonely'. "So I did."

"And she didn't mention that we were here at all?"

"She danced around the question," Bonnie shrugged.

"Hey, whatcha doing out there?" Caroline tapped on the glass, smirking, hand on hip

"Having a lovely conversation until you butted in," Kol replied through clenched teeth.

"Well, we have a change of plans," Rebekah came into view. "Hello, Bonnie."

Bonnie threw a wave with a tight smile.

"We're going to Blizzard Beach," Caroline told them.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Blizzard beach huh?" Kol sat down on the bed. "What the bloody hell is that? Aren't we in Florida?"

"It's like Christmas in July," Caroline said.

"It's August," Rebekah commented.

"Whatever," Caroline scoffed. "We should get there early, so everyone go-"

"It's 11," Stefan reminded her.

"Shit, I forgot," she huffed. "Damn Originals."

All three of them gave innocent look-innocent annoyed looks.

"Just-everyone retreat. This hotel room is suddenly so crowded and stuffy. Go get ready," she said.

"How are we getting there?" Bonnie asked.

"Anyone up for the bus?" Stefan suggested.

Klaus groaned and Rebekah and Caroline smirked. "Come on Nik the bus wasn't that bad last time," Rebekah said.

"Kids. There are so many kids," he closed his eyes tightly and shook his head, as if he was trying to rid the memories from his brain.

"Come on it's not that bad. You've dealt with people for a million years," Caroline argued.

"Correction; a thousand, love, and while we're at it-"

"Nope no more comments Nik," Rebekah shut him up, covering his mouth with her hand. "Lets go!"

Bonnie turned to Klaus and Caroline while everyone else started to flood out. "Mind if I change here while I wait for the room?"

"Bathrooms right there," Caroline pointed.

"Thanks."

With everyone gone the room was silent again and Klaus and Caroline were left sitting next to each other on the bottom of her bed.

"Well as I was saying," Klaus continued, obviously annoyed. "While we're at it, why not we ditch them and go grab a quick breakfast?"

She narrowed her eyebrows. "Actually?"

"Actually."

"You wanna just ditch them?"

"They will survive," he smirked. "We can have that talk you wanted."

"Oh yeah, that..." Caroline trailed.

"Should I be worried?"

"I don-"

"So you're ditching us?" Bonnie stepped out of the bathroom with a half disapproving look.

"Little witches that are dating my brother, make in-prompt-to visits and and listen in on conversations, get ditched," Klaus taunted and turned to the brunette witch.

"Hey, I'll cover for you, I honestly don't really care what you do, but your sister might."

"Then cover for us," Klaus remarked.

"And i'm _not_ dating your brother," she scoffed.

"Not yet," Caroline whispered.

Bonnie threw a pillow at her and grabbed her bag. "I'll go see if the rooms ready and text Stefan… Care remember-"

"I will Bonnie."

Klaus shot them a confused look. "I'm going to change," he said blandly and headed into the bathroom.

"Key points?" Caroline whispered to Bonnie once he left.

"I would just ask him how he is recently, what happened when he left that restaurant. If he doesn't want to tell you, maybe it's not important or he doesn't want to endanger you."

"Bonnie, he was gone for awhile and Stefan had to bring him back. He said, and I quote; "my anger gets the best of me sometimes", but that's bullshit! He wouldn't leave for that long."

"Okay, ask about that. I'll talk to Stefan, he'll be honest with me."

"Did you trace any magic on him?"

"There's for sure something wrong, I don't know what but there is. I need to make contact with him to trace for magic, so I'll do it later. I sense it though."

"Okay," Caroline nodded. "Go talk to Stefan and say we're running late and to go without us."

"Okay," Bonnie said and headed towards the door. "Have fun," she smirked.

"Bye!" Caroline shoved her friend out of the door.

She sighed and decided to get ready, throwing on a bathing suit and cover up clothes. She spritzed her hair with sea salt spray and ruffled it a bit. She saw the area where the sketchbook was sticking out.

Klaus was still in the shower so she had time.

She sped over to the spot she 'stealthy' sneaked to last night and carefully yanked the book out, flipping to the pages. She re-looked at the ones she looked at last night in the light and it was been more breathtaking.

She found another one, but this one was older and not from this trip. She knew he's drawn her before, at the dance with the horse, but this one is from the Miss Mystic Falls pageant. He wasn't present in it the sketch, which made her wonder why he never drew himself. It was from when she found out he had her application, she tried to grab it out of his hand. The drawing was her laughing in the moment, her hand brushing under her nose slightly. The details on her dress were vibrant for a black and white sketch and the sparkle in her eyes glimmered. She flipped the page and found one from the night he tried to talk to her outside the grill when they were trying to kill all of them. She remembered how bouncy her hair was that night, coming just up to her shoulder and he captured that perfectly.

_How does he do this?_

She heard the shower shut off and quickly shoved the book back in its spot. She didn't necessarily find it creepy that he was doing this, drawing her, she kinda liked it. Normally, this would bug her out, but to know someone looks at her with this admiration, it made her feel different, a good different.

"Why would you shower if we're just gonna go in the water?" Caroline asked when he stepped out of the bathroom, in nothing more than a towel.

He shrugged. "I said I would do it in the morning."

"Doesn't mean you needed to."

"I wanted to," he replied vaguely, grabbing a shirt out of his suitcase.

"So where are we going to breakfast?" She asked, sitting down on the bottom of the bed again.

"We can go down to the tower and go to the quick service thing there, or we can go somewhere else," he grabbed overly ripped jeans this time.

"The Contempo Cafe?"

"If thats what it's called then yeah." Without warning, his towel dropped but she was lucky enough to have turned away at the right time-probably.

"KLAUS!"

"Sorry," he muttered obviously not sorry.

He got dressed and told her it was safe to turn around.

"All right let's go," Caroline gestured to the door.

He grabbed his bag and they were off.

It was hot out, it always always hot in Florida. Today was especially brutal and Klaus was feeling it. The sun was reflecting off of the big tower and shining directly on them. She told him not to wear such heavy clothes, but normally he likes the heat. It makes him feel powerful.

"You okay?" Caroline asked when she realized he was trailing behind her.

"Um yeah," he breathed. "I'm okay."

Caroline narrowed her eyebrows. _He doesn't look good..._

They got into the tower and Klaus breathed a sigh of relief when the cool air struck him. He normally liked the heat, it made him feel powerful, gave him energy, but today is a different story.

They went up the escalator to the main floor, the fourth floor. It's the best and most popular one in the building. There was the famous Chef Mickey's on that floor along with the Contempo Cafe, an arcade and a few shops.

They walked in and grabbed souvenir cups. There was no line so they walked right up. They got the snacks that come with the food plan and ordered.

She looked over at Klaus who was looking down and not as talkative as he normally is with her. There was something else wrong with him, it might be worse than she thought. _Were her friends at home messing with them? Trying to kill him and his siblings again? Bonnie is here, Stefan too but that doesn't eliminate everyone else back at home._

When they sat down after grabbing fountain drinks, Caroline prepared themselves for the talk she wants to have with him.

"So…" she started. "We need to talk."

He froze and looked up at her. "So talk."

She took a breath. "Okay so, where did you go yesterday? You know, when you left the restaurant?"

"I told you, my anger-"

"-gets the better of me sometimes, I know," she finished. "But you lied."

"I didn't lie I-"

"No you did," she said more forcefully. "This may sound crazy but I have this weird like eight sense to know when someone is lying and you are."

"No-"

"Yes! Then why was there blood on your shirt?"

He froze again, knowing that she was getting close. "You weren't supposed to see that."

"Look, you don't need to tell me. Bonnie suggests that you don't want to tell us because it's dangerous, or that it's just not a big deal. But, I think you should, you trust me right?"

He nodded. "You know I do, and I didn't want to tell you, I was debating on it last night but decided not to."

"Tell me, please Klaus."

"The thing is, I don't remember."

"What?"

"The anger part was true, I got mad and wanted to calm down so I left. Next thing I knew, I woke up to Stefan shaking me in an alley in between two buildings," he rubbed his temple and let out a large sigh.

"Who did it?"

"Someone strong enough to take me down. I remember a faint voice, not recognizable, but there. It was a man, I feel like it might be someone I know, someone related to me."

Caroline processed the information before realizing who it could be. "Finn… but he's dead."

"That's my dilemma," Klaus sighed and leaned back. "He threatened me, us, you. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know if it was a big deal, but you're right, it's better if you're on guard."

"You always are," Caroline said, thinking back to last nights conversation.

"Always."

"Bonnie wants to trace you for magic. I talked to her earlier when she got here."

"You told her?"

"Look don't get mad, but we think something more is wrong. You've been acting weird."

"Maybe it's the fact that someone is out to kill us! Someone took me down!"

"Shh," Caroline shushed the loudness in his voice. Kids are all around them, supervising adults and workers too. "Stefan senses it too."

"There's nothing wrong with me," he insisted, trying to make himself believe it.

"See that's where you're wrong," she came back. "We all notice it. You, Rebekah and Kol aren't right."

"And Elijah?"

"He's not here."

"I'll talk to him later then."

She groaned. "You're missing the point."

"No, Caroline, I get it. There is once again someone after me and my family, and now you and your friends. I'm powerless to stop it right now, I don't know who it really is, why this is happening and I am nowhere near my full strength."

"You admitted it."

"I'm not blind, I know somethings wrong. I don't want to give into it, I don't want to believe it. If I believe it then it puts me in a totally different head space."

She took a deep breath and dared to put her hand on his. "You are strong, you know that, but you can't get mad at us for checking in on you every so often. Bonnie and I are going to monitor it all day-as long as we need to-Stefan probably too."

He looked at her small hand covering his. "You can run as many tests as you need."

Caroline parted her hand with his and leaned back onto her chair.

The waiter came back with their food and they thanked him politely.

"So, what now?"

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

"You guys seriously bloody ditched us!" Rebekah ran up, her flip flops ferociously flopping against the floor.

"We didn't ditch you," Caroline sighed.

"We just wanted to get away from you," Klaus smirked and patted her shoulder.

"This was your idea, Nik!?" Rebekah whined.

"And I'm here now," he patted her shoulder.

"So what first?" Caroline asked, looking up at him. When the food came, they talked more and laughed a bit. He's moody now, she could tell. He hasn't been very moody this trip, sometimes sure, but with her he's normally… normal? Somewhat at least.

Blizzard beach isn't horribly packed, the security line at least.

"I'd rather go to the magic kingdom," Kol muttered.

"Well we might go there later," Klaus answered.

"What actually?" Caroline looked towards Klaus who was scanning his Magic Band to enter the park.

"I mean we have those park hopper things, we can go tonight."

"Yes!" Caroline jumped up like a little girl.

"I wish I could live in that castle!" Rebekah whined.

"Rebekah you've lived in a million bloody castle," Kol scoffed.

"Yeah but this one is the best one like ever! Everyone knows about it and people would kill to live in it."

"You know, there is a suite up there right Bex?" Stefan told her.

"WHAT!?"

Everyone laughed and searched for a seat at one of the many attractions. They set their bags down and decided to split up after Kol bolted towards the nearest wave pool with Bonnie protesting but still following him. Stefan took Rebekah by her hand.

"Why did you want to go to a kid infested playground? With water?" Caroline asked as they started to walk around.

"I thought you and Rebekah would get a kick out of it," he answered. "Plus isnt this whole place a kid playground?"

"Pretty much, but we've been over that," She said and her eyes roamed to one of the slides. "Can we go on that?"

"Lead the way."

"What no Mr. Tour guide?"

"I don't know what to do here and since it was a last minute decision, why not we live it up a little?"

"I like that," she smiled. "Come on!"

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

"Those don't even compare to the one at the Contemporary," Caroline laughed as they got off of the last ride. Obviously, the slides here are so much better, but the memory of the small slide at the Contemporary is so much better.

Klaus rolled his eyes with a smile and looked up. "Am I doing better?"

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked as they approached a lazy river.

"Earlier you called me out on my broody actions, have you noticed anything off this whole time? Be honest."

"This."

"This?"

"You asking me to call you out on your own actions."

He looked down. "Well have you?"

"No, you seem better. More sluggish, less talktitave."

"Or maybe you're just more talkative," Rebekah barged as she and Stefan ran into the lazy river, therefore splashing them immensely.

"Thanks for that," Klaus rubbed the water out of his eyes. A tube floated by and he offered it to Caroline. She declined, deciding to not be lazy in the lazy river, and he hopped back to sit on a tube while she hung from the side of it, her arms resting on its rim.

"I want a tube," Rebekah looked around.

"Then bloody get it."

"Thanks Nik," she scoffed and turned to see Stefan handing her one. "Awww thanks Stef."

"Anything," he planted a kiss on her forehead and helped her on, holding her hand.

"So, Klaus where are we going tonight?" Stefan asked as he hung to the side of Rebekah's tube, mimicking Caroline's position.

Klaus adjusted himself to lean back more, his hands resting on his torso. "Magic Kingdom. We went over this."

"Seriously can't wait," Caroline piped up and he smirked with his eyes underneath his sunglasses.

"And Ohana for dinner," Klaus added.

"What's an _Ohana_?" Rebekah asked, sitting up a bit and moved her sunglasses up.

"A restaurant at the Polynesian Resort. It's like all you can eat and very Hawaiian themed," Caroline summed up, remembering the planning she and Klaus did. "It got great reviews and apparently the atmosphere is great and you can see the Magic Kingdom castle and fireworks show from it."

"That sounds awesome," Rebekah leaned back to mirror her brother.

Stefan and Caroline looked at each other and shrugged.

"Did Bonnie say anything?" He whispered, moving closer to her.

"She texted me before when I-"

"You really dragged Klaus to go all the way back to the chairs just to check your phone?"

"Of course," Caroline scoffed like it was a way too obvious answer. "Anyway, Bonnie said that Kol is acting... strange."

"Well…"

"I know, typical but like the same as these two," she pointed to Rebekah and Klaus who looked like two dead people floating on rafts… which they technically are right? "But… Bonnie said that she traces dark magic on Kol..."

"She what?" Rebekah jumped up, nearly falling through the center of the tube.

Caroline looked at Stefan and gulped.

"We thought you couldnt hear us," Caroline sighed.

"Well we can dumbasses!"

"How much of it?" Klaus asked and Caroline turned around to face him.

"She didn't say," Caroline said briefly. "But it seems to be getting worse I mean look at you two. You're practically dead to the world."

Rebekah and Klaus glanced at each other and got down from their tubes.

"I can't deal with this anymore," Rebekah panicked.

"Calm down Bex," Stefan soothed her and brought her closer to his chest. "You've gotten through worse, right?"

Caroline looked at Klaus who's eyes were filled with concern for his family. She finds it weird that only a few months ago he daggered Elijah, sent Kol running and shielded his sister... He may not care about a lot, but he sure as hell did care for his family.

"Then let's not," Klaus suggests and all eyes turned to him. "Lets not think about it, not us at least. Not now."

"Nik, you always face the problem head on," Rebekah said.

"For you I don't have to."

"Hey I can still kick ass," Rebekah scoffed.

"I know," Klaus smirked. "Let's forget about it for awhile. How does the Magic Kingdom a few hours early sound? Let's leave this bloody spray ground."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

**AN: theres a reason their power is draining, any ideas?**


	15. Chapter 15: Someone By Your Side

**AN: hi! i know chapters have been really slow lately but theres a lot written and this is far from over. I made a fanfiction trailer edit version of this story on my youtube channel - southsidehybrids. it took literally forever so if you like this story that kinda gives a visual of some of the places they went and where the story is going to go. **

**here's the link if you want to check it out! - watch?v=ybfln9_Ns90**

**This was originally going to be a really long chapter, but I'm dividing it up into a few parts. **

**where it left off: now the group is heading from blizzard beach to the magic kingdom **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Once they met up with Kol and Bonnie at the exit, both of them were glowing.

"Damn Bonnie," Caroline smiled giddily and she hit her.

"Seriously? I had to keep an eye on him."

"And you don't have to keep that smile on your face but you still do," Caroline shot back and Bonnie rolled her eyes, smile remaining.

After taking the bus back to the hotel, which Klaus wasn't thrilled about, they all returned to their rooms and got ready.

"You sure about this?" Caroline asked as she grabbed her outfit for the day.

"Yes," Klaus nodded.

"You woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," Caroline commented. He's been giving her vauge answered lately, and she started to see more of his Mystic Falls self in him.

"Thanks," he scoffed.

"There's something else wrong, isn't there?"

"Actually, there isn't," he sighed and sat at the edge of the bed. "I know I was cocky around Rebekah, but I honestly am-"

"Scared?"

"I guess thats a word for it. But I don't get scared."

"Everyone gets scared, Klaus," she sighed and sat down next to him on the edge of his bed, a little too close in all honesty. "I've been scared, Rebekah has been scared, hell you've probably been scared before but just never admitted it to yourself."

"Maybe when I was human," he admitted. "But now, now I have something to lose."

"A family," Caroline smiled, happy he was getting around to that idea.

"And you," he looked at her.

She felt her face get hot and she started to move in closer to him, not to kiss him, no, not yet, but to hug him.

"It feels like you need this," Caroline breathed as they both relaxed into each others comfort. Klaus closed his eyes and his hands moved to rest on her shoulders, her bare skin burning under his touch.

Sometimes you just need someone by your side.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

"What took you guys so bloody long?" Rebekah greeted as they got up to the monorail platform. "I mean I could think of a few things but-"

"Good afternoon to you too, Rebekah," Klaus smirked and Caroline bit back a laugh.

"Everyone seems to be doing better," Stefan observed.

"Hey, we're not talking about that," Caroline reminded him and notice the big, big cup of coffee Rebekah was holding. "Thats a really big cup of coffee."

"It's French Vanilla."

"Only the best," Caroline laughed at the huge container.

"A bloody coffee sounds so great right now," Kol commented and rubbed his face.

"We can get Starbucks again when we enter the park," Caroline said. "I think everyone needs one."

The monorail pulled up and Kol found them an empty car down the row.

"Car all to ourselves, that doesn't happen often," Rebekah commented.

"No, it doesn't, especially not here," Caroline chuckled and looked out the window as it started to drive. You could see so much more of the property riding on here. The hotel got gradually smaller as the monorail drove away. Caroline sat against the window with Klaus next to her, she didn't seem realize it, but she was leaning into his chest slightly-not that he minded.

"Rebekah, have you ever even seen a Disney movie?" Bonnie asked, trying to get the conversation flowing. She hadn't really had to a chance to get to talk to Rebekah yet.

"Of course i've seen a bloody disney movie!" Rebekah defended. "I even audtioned for one."

"_You_ auditioned for a Disney movie?" Klaus looked at her funny.

"Ella Enchanted! Years ago!"

"Ella Enchanted..." Klaus repeated. "Oh wait yes, I remember that, how could I forget? You whined for weeks after you didn't get the part."

"Shut up Nik," Rebekah scoffed and rolled her eyes. "At least _I_ didn't kill her."

"You did?" Stefan asked, directed to Klaus.

"No! I didnt kill her," Klaus defended himself. "I forgot about that whole fiasco until now."

"Elijah did! But not the main actress that got the part, the one Bekah thought was her biggest competitor," Kol added.

"Ah, that's right," Klaus nodded.

"Caroline are you even getting any of this?" Stefan asked, looking at the blonde whos staring out the window in glory.

"Wha-? Oh yeah…"

"What were we talking about?" Bonnie grinned.

"Death?" she tried.

"About right," Bonnie agreed.

"But that's a normal occurrence," Kol winked.

Caroline laughed and continued to look outside as threy came to a stop at a resrort. The Polynesian.

"What's this place?" Caroline asked.

"Looks very woodsy," Rebekah commented.

"This is the Polynesian resort, we have reservations here tonight," Klaus told them. "I thought you would've remembered, you liked the looks of it when we were planning dinner reservations and you guessed it when you were trying to figure out where we were going. Tim and Pam did a video about it remember?" He looked at her.

"One, it's Tim and Jenn, not Pam you're thinking about Jim and Pam from The Office and two, yeah I remember liking it. What was it called again?" Caroline looked out the window. She knew what the place was, but not what the surrounding area looked like.

"Ohana."

"What kind of food?" Rebekah asked.

"I don't know Hawaiian?" Klaus scoffed.

Floods of people got on the monorail, some even in their car.

"Does this mean it's going to be crowded?" Kol pouted.

"So what if it is?" Stefan shrugged. "We'll make the best of it."

"Look at Stefan being all positive! That makes one of us," Rebekah patted his shoulder. "Nik's in a mood-well Nik is _always _in a mood, and Kol is literally dead."

"No really, I'm immortal? It's called being worn out, Bekah. Anyway, how long is this bloody bus ride?"

"Not a bus, and I don't know!" Rebekah rolled her eyes.

"I just booked fast passes," Klaus said, looking down at his phone.

"Where?" Caroline brought herself back into the conversation. She turned her head to look at his phone at the _My Disney Experience_ app. "Splash Mountain at 2:00, Peter Pan's Flight at 2:30, Seven Dwarfs Mine Train at 4:00... that's it?"

"You're only allowed a few fast passes at a time until they are used up," Klaus explained. "This is the best I could get for now, so once we get one ride down then another one will be available. Rebekah I know you'll love this, I booked a quick service at a castle."

"_The_ castle?" Rebekah squealed.

"No, Belle's castle," Caroline looked at the phone and Rebekah pouted. "But, it looks just as nice," she turned the phone to show her.

"Yeah, it does," Rebekah sighed.

_Next up is the Magic Kingdom_, the voice operated system said.

"Well, I guess that's us," Kol smiled, happy to get off of the monorail.

KCKCKCKCKCKCCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Once they scanned their bands and entered the park, they were smack in the middle of Main Street. Music was played by guys in colorful wardrobes on the sidewalk corners, balloons flew from their carts, people danced and children laughed.

It reminded Klaus of New Orleans. The chaos, the dancing, the fun… the activity running all night long until everyone dropped.

But nothing compared to the grand castle directly ahead. Fireworks shot out from it with a bang and shimmered down-it really was magical.

Caroline's eyes filled with wonder as she took in every detail. The sights, smells, the way her mouth watered as they passed a bakery and the way her ears filled with so many different sounds.

The group didn't say much, just all took it in by themselves. Stefan wrapped his hand around Rebekah's and she leaned into his shoulder. Kol and Bonnie stood next to each other awkwardly yet comfortably and Klaus watched her take it all in, every part of it. It still bewilders him that she's never been out of her hometown. She deserves so much more than that.

But this is a start.

"You like it love?" Klaus said, loud enough so she would hear over the crowd.

"Yeah," she breathed, her eyes dreamy. He was walking so close to her she could feel the heat radiating off of his body-and no, it wasn't just the heat outside.

Naturally and kinda in a daze, she grabbed his hand as they walked down Main Street.

He didn't expect her to do that, no, not at all, but he never expected her to join him in the first place so this shouldn't be a shocker.

Sure, the sights were pretty to him but she was so much more. Her hair bounced against her shoulders as the looked excitedly from one side of the street to the other. She flinched when bubbles from the kids toy carts struck her face, but found it comical. She may of almost tripped on the train tracks for the parade that comes through, but luckily she was holding onto him.

To Klaus, he wished this could last a lifetime, but unfortunately all good things have to come to an end.

"Look! There's the Starbucks! Do they have one at every park?" Rebekah said excitedly.

Klaus rolled his eyes, the moments over, but her hand was still wrapped around his.

"I would think so. Where else would people whose families drag them out way too early get their coffee to make them not a nuisance to society?" Kol grinned.

"Lets go," Rebekah dragged Stefan in with her, followed by Kol and Bonnie.

"Do you want?" Klaus asked Caroline who stood mostly still, eyes focused on the castle.

"What?" She snapped out of it, tuning back into reality. "Where did they go?"

"Starbucks," he pointed with his free hand.

"Oh um yeah-sorry kinda zoned out."

"No worries," Klaus smiled. His mood had for sure lightened since earlier. "It's understandable."

Caroline started to walk but got pulled back, realizing her hand was connected to his. Quickly, she let go feeling the embarrassment return to herself. "Sorry-I didn't mean too-"

Klaus smirked. "I don't mind."

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Ass."

"You seem infatuated with the castle, mind telling me why?"

"I don't know," Caroline sighed, looking out at it. "It just holds so many stories inside of it."

"What, that it was built by Walt Disney based on a dream by many hardworking laborers?" He said sarcastically.

"No," she play-hit him. "The fact that so many Disney movies are centered around one girl and a home like this, so many adventures and experiences… just makes me wonder if I would ever get that. Maybe being here is the start to it."

"Little baby Caroline always dreamed of being near a castle didn't she?"

Caroline chuckled.

"In all seriousness, i've told you this a million times. You deserve all of it. The praise, love, the excitement…"

"We can find it here."

_There's that we again._

"Not just here. We have the whole world. If you think this is great, wait until you see the Eiffel Tower at sparkle night or Rome in it's brightest of ages. And don't forget, those fairy tales always have a twist. Sadness, loss, solace… being a princess could be lonely, ask Rebekah, she went through it when we were hiding from Mikael. But that's only when there's no one there…"

"You're here," Caroline smiled.

"And I always will be."

Caroline fluttered her eyes. "You will?"

"Why, did you have doubts?"

She shook her head. "I've just never heard you admit it before. You've lived a thousand years and i've never seen anyone from your past."

"You got the number right…"

"Oh oops-a million years," Caroline giggled.

"What are you two doing?" Rebekah yelled, opening the door from Starbucks to main street. "Come on! We're almost up and it's packed in here!"

KCKCKCKCKCKCCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Their orders changed from the day before; Caroline with a venti caramel iced latte, Rebekah with another french vanilla iced latte, Bonnie with a half passion fruit half lemonade refresher and Klaus, Stefan and Kol got nitro cold brews.

"Why not we head to Splash Mountain, hmm?" Klaus suggested and moved his hand on Caroline's back unintentionally. She flinched underneath his touch but didn't let him know it affected her.

Rebekah elbowed Stefan as they walked and motioned to the pair in front of them. "They should stop putting up that bloody wall," She whispered.

Stefan sighed. "Caroline doesn't know what she wants…"

"Come on Stef, don't you see the way she looks at him? Has she looked at Tyler Lockwolf that way?"

Stefan bit back on commenting on the change in name, but instead thought for a second._ No, she hasn't. _

"You know, she really never did…"

"See? She inspires goodness in him."

"But what does he inspire in her?"

Rebekah scoffed. "Maybe adventure? Danger?"

"You know, not just that. Thinking back to the things she's said to me and the things I've overheard Matt and Tyler said-the relationships were toxic."

"What and Nik isn't?"

"I thought you were defending him."

"He's my brother and I will always defend him… probably, but that doesn't mean I'm blind to his devilish ways. He's been behaving, even you can see that, but it doesn't mean he won't ever snap."

"I get that, but what I was saying was that Tyler and Matt were toxic in a different way-Matt said he would ever date a girl like her, he put her down and Tyler, Tyler said she was, and I quote, 'a narcissistic bitchy little twit'. So, seeing the way Klaus acts with her, the compliments, the looks… he might be a better personality and ego match. So, for the history and the past and you know-murder, that's something she has to figure out if she wants to deal with."

"Wow," Rebekah chuckled. "Look at you talking like a grown man."

"Grown man? So I have responsibilities now?" He joked.

Rebekah smiled and kissed his cheek, leaning against his side. "Keeping me occupied."

"Ah, that," Stefan smirked.

"I still kinda cant believe that dog," she scoffed.

"Tyler?"

Rebekah nodded. "I mean, Matt too but-"

"You liked him…"

"Yeah but that's not the point. Nik treats Caroline like she's a literal princess-no, a queen, being that he's a king. I haven't heard him say one bad thing about her, ever. She dated those two bozos and they treated her like garbage!"

"So you're saying she should bend down and kiss you brothers feet…"

"No, i'm just saying that she should know what she wants by now. Sure, Nik is far from perfect but at least he treats her right."

"Understandable," Stefan smiled down at her.

Behind them, Kol and Bonnie walked side by side.

"You know Bon Bon-"

"Please don't call me that," Bonnie glared at Kol. "Don't be Damon."

"Wouldn't want that would we?" he put his hands up innocently. "Anyway, has your little blonde friend spilled her baby-vampire guts about her feelings for my big bad brother?"

"Okay one, your nicknames have gotta stop and two, she hasn't told me anything."

"Lies, look at them!" Kol pointed past Stefan and Rebekah to the two in the front.

Bonnie's eyes widened and she smiled. "I can't say anything."

"Nik may be an ass, but even he deserves someone. I've talked to Caroline about it too, she acts just the way you do."

"M-Me?" She gasped, not knowing if he meant the way she felt about him or not.

"Yeah you, the way you cover up you and your friends gossip."

"Oh… yeah that," Bonnie looked down.

"Were you thinking about something else?" He questioned with his cocky smile.

Bonnie scoffed. "Like what?"

"Me," he quipped.

"Bold move there…" She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, Kol Mikaleson."

Kol chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders and his other handout in front of her. "You see the castle? Right?"

"Of course," she looked at him who was inches from her face and then out to the castle.

"Back in the day I met someone a lot like you in one of these castles, she had beautiful short, wavy hair and eyes that sparkled in the sun. She was fun, smart and a powerful witch-and she was related to you."

Bonnie looked up at him. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because darling, anyone who is even the tiniest bit related to you, is absolutely outstanding."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

"Ha suckers," Rebekah smirked as they walked past the stand by line.

"Rebekah, behave," Klaus eyed her.

"No, she's right. Suckers," Caroline giggled.

The stand-by line was about an hour wait and the fast pass line zoomed past it you almost feel bad for the people waiting-but they don't.

The ride is based on songs of the south. You follow_ Br'er Rabbit_, laughing on his journey through the half inside and half outside log-flume ride.

"That drop at the end looks kinda high though," Rebekah chattered.

"Youve said that like nine times," Stefan chuckled.

"What? It does!"

"Well sister think of it this way, the aftermath of the drop soaks everyone else. So we're not the only ones who endure the pain," Kol reasoned.

"But, it's hot out so they might want it," Stefan added.

"Will you all just enjoy the bloody ride?" Klaus yelled back to them as he led the line.

"Yeah guys," Caroline mocked, following close behind him.

"Oh so youre sharing lines now?" Rebekah smirked.

"I was mocking him!" Caroline defended and Klaus chuckled to himself.

"Here we are," Klaus scanned his band on the scanner and they all entered the line and the worker told them what row to go on. Automatically, the six of them clumped into their usual groups of two without even thinking.

"Wow we are really going in the front?" Caroline looked up at Klaus with a nervous look on her face.

"Do I really have to tell you that you're a vampire amd can beat anything?" He raised his eyebrows.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "Maybe."

A new set of logs rolled onto the water track and the gates opened for them to step in.

"Ew I hate this," Caroline cringed.

"Sitting on the water?" Klaus asked.

"Uh-huh."

"Agreed," Klaus sighed heavily and relaxed back into the seat.

"Are you okay?"

He nodded. "You know you don't need to ask that every time I take a breath."

Caroline laughed. "Oh, sorry just looking out for you," she said sarcastically

"Greatly appreciated love but I can handle myself," he squinted.

"Can you though?" She teased and he rolled his eyes.

"Can you two stop?" Kol rolled his eyes. "You're annoying."

"We're annoying?" Caroline cocked her eyebrow. "Check yourself out."

"Gladly," he smirked.

"How did you not see that coming back to bite you in the ass?" Rebekah tapped her shoulder.

Caroline shook her head. "I don't know, I should've when it comes to dealing with him."

"Rude," Kol scoffed.

The ride started to move forward into a dark room lit with candles, rounding the corner and flowing up a small hill.

"Is this is? The huge ass drop?" Rebekah panicked.

"No Rebekah, it's ten times worse," Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Why are you being mean?" She pouted.

"Rebekah! We're going to die!"

"Shut up Kol!" Caroline and Rebekah scolded in unison.

The log didn't drop at all, just started turning down another track.

Caroline looked to her left and saw a stunning view of the castle. Hoping not to drop it, she grabbed her phone to take a picture.

Unaware of his intentions, Klaus shook her slightly to scare her just enough to make sure she didn't actually drop her phone.

"Are you serious?" Caroline scoffed and Klaus chuckled. "I could've dropped my phone!"

"You shouldn't of been taking pictures," he challenged.

"Yeah but it's pretty…"

"Wouldnt you rather take a mental picture?"

"Okay grandpa," Caroline mocked.

"It may be corny, but I take them all the time."

"You do?" Caroline said, pretending she didn't know that—having already seen his sketchbook with glimpses of herself in one second senrios.

"The best moments in ones life are the ones not captured on camera."

"Coming from you who grew up in the viking ages..."

He shrugged. "This trip, for example, have you been taking loads of pictures?"

Caroline looked down at her phone. "No, not really now that you mention it."

"And you're having fun, right?"

"Of course."

"So, I'm right."

"You're always right Nik!" Kol mocked.

Caroline rolled her eyes as the log started up another hill. "That reminds me though, we haven't taken a picture together yet."

"Oh no, I don't do pictures."

"Why not?" She pouted.

"Because I don't need to be in them."

"For me?"

"No."

"Nik take the bloody picture I cant hear you two arguing anymore," Rebekah said.

"How about one of all of us then?" Caroline suggested. Since they were in the front of the car, she could cram them all into one—well Klaus can because his arms are longer. "Here, take my phone."

"Don't blame me we take a sharp turn and it falls into the water."

"Stop, just take the picture!" She hit his arm. "The ride is on a slant so we can get everyone!"

"You can't see me," Rebekah complained. "Caroline move closer to Nik!"

Caroline hesitated but shifted closer to him, pressing up against his arm. Still, Rebekah wasn't fully visible so Klaus moved his left arm around her shoulders and brought her into his chest.

"Smile because this is the only time we're doing this!" Klaus said through gritted teeth.

He snapped the picture just as they entered a new room with little animatronics singing and shooting water above them and across the tracks.

"Can I see it?" Caroline asked. He moved the phone to her eye level. Everyone's smiled were forced, yet genuine—you could see it in their eyes. But what stood out to her was the little details about how he was holding her. His thumb was delicately placed on her shoulder while the rest of his hand gripped the back of their seats. Her cheek was even smushed against his shirt.

"I love it," she smiled up at him, feeling overwhelmed by how he looked down at her.

"Yo-hoo! Back to reality!" Rebekah kicked their seats and pointed to a beware sign, warning riders that they're about to plummet.

"Rebekah, you know it's not that big of a drop right?" Stefan tried.

"Yeah but where are the seatbelts?"

"There's a lap bar for a reason, Rebekah," Bonnie told her.

"Who's to say I won't slip out?"

"Gravity?" Stefan suggested.

Caroline and Klaus broke eye contact and she sat up straight, realizing Rebekah was right and that they were heading up this hill fast.

"It's no different than yesterday!" Kol told her.

"Yes it is! We were _inside_ the Tower of Terror!"

"Yeah but we're _inside_ this log thing," Stefan reasoned. "And I'm here."

"Oh yeah that helps so much," She said sarcastically. "I'm sorry, kidding," she grinned.

"I'll never get over how you two argue," Klaus, his arm still draped across the seat, turned around to face his baby sister and old friend. "One second it's panic and the next it's sappy 'I love you's'."

"Well Nik, if you dont get your head out of your ass then maybe you would have that too!" Rebekah yelled just as they were tipping over the edge.

Klaus's face contorted with anger and annoyance, feeling the undying need to lunge at his sister, but he took one look at Caroline who was focused on the view of the whole park in front of her. Her eyes were wide from hearing what Rebekah said, but her lips were parted with a smile as she turned and pointed for him to look out at the park with her brows raised.

As if that whole conversation was in slow motion, plummeting down the drop was extremely quick, the water splashing them with a sense of reality of where they really were.

"Oh, that wasn't actually bad."

"Rebekah!"

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"Next up is Peter pans flight, we have fast pass," Stefan said, checking the app.

"I see it, it's by _'It'__s a Small World'_," Bonnie said, seeing the location on Stefan's phone.

"Why is the stand-by line 90 minutes? Who has the bloody time for that?" Klaus wondered aloud as they walked the streets, checking the app for the real wait times.

"People with kids I guess. The parents probably don't want to wait that long though," Caroline answered.

"When we were walking by, I saw something with a 300 minute wait," bonnie said.

"What?" Klaus and Caroline turned around.

"It looked like a meet and greet with two of the princesses from that ice movie," Bonnie told them.

"Elsa and Anna?" Caroline's eyes lit up.

"Don't even think about it," Klaus shook his head.

"Hey, I can wait if I wanted too!"

"Do you want to?"

"Nope not at all."

"Who would want to anyway?" Kol asked.

"Kids," Stefan said. "I mean what adult would want to wait for that?"

Rebekah and Caroline glared at him and he put his hands up in innocence.

"What even is this ride anyway?" Kol asked, changing the subject as they came to a stop where people waited.

"I think you just like sit there," Stefan said.

"Has anyone seen Peter Pan? I think it's flying over Neverland," Caroline said.

"Theres such a dark twist behind that movie," Klaus said, causing them all to turn their heads and look at him. "What? You never saw past the childish aspects of it?"

"No, what's wrong with it?" Caroline asked.

"There's nothing wrong with it, love, it just has a dark meaning. Peter Pan takes kids to a place where they can fly and never grow old. A place called _Neverland_, where they never live life," he looked at their confused faces. "He takes them to heaven!"

"Ohhh," he heard them say.

"Dark truth behind Disney," Caroline frowned and watched as Klaus rubbed his head as if a migraine was coming on.

"Of course you would see that Nik—ruin the fun for all of us," Rebekah crossed arms.

"I could ruin the fun—trust me I could," Klaus glared at her.

Caroline looked up at Klaus. His mood is on the brink of becoming annoyed and pissy again. This whole situation with the magic is messing with his mood swings way too much.

"How?" Rebekah challenged. "How Nik?"

"Rebekah, don't," Stefan warned.

"By paying you back for that little comment you made before," Klaus said. "Or perhaps stopping you from acting like a child and pretending that this is your life. All of this, being here-it's a distraction, a distraction from the face that you'll never get the life you desired—the cure. To have kids and grow old and—" Klaus was cut off by her slapping him.

Caroline gasped. _Why would he say that?  
_  
"Nik what the hell is wrong with you!" Rebekah yelled with tears in her eyes. Stefan moved behind her and put his hands on her shoulders to calm her down. "It's always been me! Not Kol, not Elijah, me!"

"Drop it!" He yelled.

"You say you want your family?"

"You are nothing," He hissed in her face, his eyes turning yellow and veins pouring from his eyes.

"What is wrong with you?" She hissed. "How could you? Why? Why say those things now! You were fine two seconds ago! Or is this all part of an act! A vicious scheme!"

"What, what did I say? Besides the truth?"

Hot tears stream down her face. "You're an asshole, Nik. I don't know what's gotten into you but—"

"Rebekah, stop," Caroline whispered and put her hand on Klaus's shoulder, pivoting him slightly so his back was too her. She felt him jerk back, trying to retaliate against her touch. She stood on her tippy toes and pulled down the collar of his shirt a bit. On his back, a series of faded red dots started to form.

"What the hell is that?" Stefan gasped.

"I don't know," Caroline narrowed her brows.

"Get off of me!" He jerked her hands off of him.

"Don't touch it," Bonnie warned. "Just—this whole situation is completely new, if this is magic related, I don't want you infected, god forbid."

Rebekah kept glaring daggers at her bother, ignoring what they discovered. "Take it back."

"Why?"

Klaus felt the room spinning, growing darker and lighter. The pressure of everything going to his head. Rebekah scolding him, the people chattering, the heat, Caroline running her hands along his back… He didn't know why those words were coming out of his mouth. He's on the track to becoming g a better person! Right? He told himself to stop being such an asshole to his sister and the people around him! He knew he was doing better, all for her.

But these vile words were still filtering out of his mouth, hurting his sister. His hybrid abilities were out of control, he wasn't able to tame it. He turned to look at Caroline who seemed scared of him when she met his golden eyes.

He wasn't in control.

Rebekah's screams were muffled as she got closer to his face.

The sun beaded down on him hotter and harder, but his mouth kept spewing words he didn't mean.

"This isn't you and you know it!" Caroline yelled, the only words that he was able to consciously hear.

He felt his heart sink as his eyes blurred out.

"Guys he looks really pale…" Bonnie observed.

And with that, he was out.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

**AN: these mood swings Klaus is having may seem random and out of place, but they all mean something. Also, the dots are something that happened to Cami in the originals when Esther was prepping her body for Rebekah to jump into, so there's a hint on where this could possibly he heading. **

**Also, this story is supposed to get into their humorous side so thats why everyone is getting along better. It's supposed to be more lighthearted, but Klaus having these magical outbursts sprinkles the Klaus we all know and love into his newfound personality **


	16. Chapter 16: Just a Dream Away

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

"Klaus, hey Klaus wake up!" Caroline shook him.

Slowly, his eyes opened, unfocused. The first thing that came into view was Caroline above him.

"Ugh, what happened?" He groaned.

"You left us at dinner so I came out here to find you… I'm glad I did, I mean look at you…"

He brought his hands up behind his head, feeling thick liquid on his fingers. Blood. His blood.

He looked around and saw brick blocks everywhere, black skies with minimal starts and Caroline. He was at the Boardwalk, the alley way he was struck in yesterday. _Why am I back here?_

"Caroline, love, go it's dangerous," he warned groggily.

"Why?"

Suddenly, she screamed and stake pierced mere centimeters from her heart.

"NO!" Klaus yelled, quickly regaining his thoughts.

Klaus looked up to see Finn standing there. "And within a week she was dead!" Finn exclaimed, shoving the stake deeper into her body. "He'd grown bored," he looked Klaus dead in the eyes. He could never get bored of being here with her.

"Shut your damn mouth!" Klaus roared, getting up to lunge at Finn and save her, but being instantly thrown back.

_It really is him bloody messing with me._

"I'll be in full control soon enough, I just can't seem to cancel out a certain feeling… love. Your love for this one girl," he stroked Caroline's hair as she gasped for air. "Even if you'll ruin her in the end."

"Don't you dare touch here again!" He lunged again but once again Finn waved his hand and used magic to get send him back.

"Niklaus listen to me! If you make the wrong move, she'll end up dead, you don't want that do you?"

Klaus looked up at him, listening. "Of course not."

"Then stop trying to find a way around this or you will be the one to kill her. Well, technically it will be my doing but she, oh yes, she will think it's you."

"So what? You want to take over my body, ruin everything, all for what?"

"Revenge," he started and Klaus eyed him. "You put me in a box for 900 years—lifetimes, Niklaus. You thought you were going get away with it, didn't you. Not everything works out the way it's planned, this, this game that you're playing with the bubbly blonde vampire from Mystic Falls, it will all be over soon enough. You're trying to redeem something that cant be redeemed. Yourself. You cannot be redeemed, Niklaus."

Klaus looked up with him, letting the words hit him.

_Is he right?_

"Goodbye, brother."

"FINN!"

Klaus jumped up, for real this time, gasping for air.

"Klaus!" Caroline tried to calm him down. "Hey chill out!"

He tried to steady his breathing. He could feel himself moving now, he could refuse speaking such dark words… he's back in control.

He looked around, they were in the middle of what looked like a small park. She was sitting with her back to a tree with her legs out stretched.

"If you're wondering, we're still in the theme park," she said somewhat bitterly.

His breath finally calming down, he rubbed his eyes and began to speak. "Where-where is everyone else?"

"They headed to Peter Pan, the fast passes were about to expire," she frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Her eyes refused his.

"Caroline?"

"Just stop," she snapped. She stared into his shocked eyes. "Sorry, I know I shouldn't expect you to be perfect the whole trip, but that was just totally uncalled for. She didn't do anything wrong."

"What, what was uncalled for?"

Caroline narrowed her brows. "What you said to Rebekah? You let your hybrid side show. There are people her Klaus-kids."

_Oh right. Those words flying out of my mouth that I couldn't even comprehend._

"What did I say to her?"

"You told her that she'll never—wait why are you asking that?"

"I don't remember, I don't remember saying anything."

"Okay… that's weird…"

"What I do remember is saying words, seeing Rebekah's face, but not being able to control what I was saying."

"How does that work?"

"I don't know but Caroline, I wouldn't do that, you know that…"

"Do I?"

Klaus frowned. "You doubt me that much? After everything."

"Klaus, you've been alive for a thousand years, these past few days are so small in comparison."

"What have I been telling you since day one love?"

"You're here to stay."

Klaus nodded. "I'm here to stay."

He was able to say that so honestly before but now, after what Finn just reached out and said to him, he couldn't be too sure.

Caroline nodded. "I noticed something."

"What?"

"Well two things actually," she looked at him. "You seem… happier."

He smiled. "I am happier."

"But…"

"But?"

"Also way moodier."

His interest was piqued. "Oh?"

"I've noticed some mood changes recently, and I called you out on it once already but, before it was just you being you. Now… now I think it's magic centered."

"How?"

Caroline moved onto her knees and pulled the back of his shirt down slightly.

"What-What are you doing?" He asked, her touch soothing him.

Caroline grabbed her phone and took a picture to show him.

"What the bloody hell is that?" He gasped, staring at the line of penny-shaped dots forming down his back.

"The reason we think this is magic centered. I was mad at you before, but then I really thought about it. You've been acting strange and we know something is going on. This isn't you, not anymore."

"But you just said—"

"I know, I had to be sure. I know that you're happy Rebekah is here and that you would never say that to her. She doesn't believe it right now, but I tried explaining the possibility that that wasn't you talking—it was the magic."

_No, it was Finn trying to make everyone turn on me._

"What does Bonnie think?"

"She thinks the same thing, but needs to search her grimoire when we get back to the hotel for the answer."

Klaus nodded.

"What were you dreaming about?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"W-What?"

"When you fainted, you woke up in a panic…"

Klaus looked down at the ground.

"Don't wanna talk about it?"

"I don't think I can…"

"We went over this, it's better if I know what's ahead than to fall victim to it."

"I know, it's just—I can't."

"You can't or you won't?"

"Both."

"Did you see Finn again?"

Klaus nodded. "He's always here, he has power like no one has seen before. He's probably listening to this right now and these marks probably have something to do with him."

Caroline looked down as Klaus enclosed her hands in his. "You, you matter so much to me love. I don't want to see you get hurt."

"You can't control that."

"Yes, I can."

She sighed.

"Even if I have to keep you in the dark sometimes," he said and she frowned. "Caroline, love, listen to me. I would never hurt you, you know that right?"

She nodded. "I know."

He moved closer and put his forehead on hers, closing his eyes and breathing heavily against her face. "Please, please just always remember that."

"Klaus…"

"Just promise."

"I promise."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

"It was really hard to carry you through this crowd without people asking questions," she giggled.

"I can imagine," he smiled.

They talked it through a little more. Klaus danced around what he saw when he fainted—how Finn threatened her, them… how it's possible that any day now Finn is going to take complete control of his body and make it seem like he was killing her.

But their conversations now are light. He realized that if his admiration for her is what's blocking Finn from getting through to him, then he'll just do what he's been planning all along—to be with her.

"Rebekah stormed off, Stefan followed so it was Bonnie, Kol and I. We settled to let you cool off in here, it's shady and there's not many people here—it wouldn't look strange to a human eye if someone was sleeping in here."

Klaus nodded and rubbed his eyes again. "How long was I out?"

"Not long," she told him and sat back against the tree, outstretching her legs again. What she wasn't going to tell him was that he kept calling her name in his fainted state and laid on her lap the whole time.

He leaned his head back and nodded. "I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault."

He looks at her and gave a weak smile. "It is. If I didn't lock Finn in a box for 900 years he wouldn't be so angry and out for revenge."

"Well, yeah I guess the remote effects are your fault," she teased and he rolled his eyes. "Come over here and lean against the tree, you look uncomfortable… take it easy."

He came over and sat next to her, but opted for laying back the turf-grass instead to try and relax. She watched him struggle to lay right and moved his head onto her lap again. He looked up at her, confused.

"Just go with it," she shushed him.

"Was I like this before?"

She blushed. "Well I wasn't going to leave you on the ground so…"

He smiled and took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air. "In a thousand years i've never felt this drained. I hate feeling helpless."

"Finn is sucking the power out of you guys."

"We have to figure out how to stop it," he sighed.

"Kol and Rebekah seem to be dealing with it better than you, maybe they're less effected. You just seem to be getting hit worse than them."

"I know."

A few minutes of silence fell upon them. Daringly, she ran her fingers through his tuffs of hair, making his eyes flutter shut.

"Thats nice," he mused.

Caroline chuckled. "I've found that this is the best way to relax. My mom used play with my hair to calm me down when I was a kid. It's also a stress reliever, makes thoughts go away for awhile."

Klaus smiled. "You're amazing," he whispered drowsily, not really knowing what he was saying (but not in a bad way).

Caroline felt her face get hot, but didn't answer because she didn't know if he meant to say it aloud or not.

_He's a literal lap dog,_ she chuckled to herself

Caroline watched the people walk by with balloons, hats and instruments. There were all different kinds of people, kids, teens, couples. Families that fought, argued and got along all in the same place. She looked down at the hybrid on her lap. His arm was covering his forehead to block the light and his breathing fully calmed down. She knew it'd work. She wasn't going to tell him this, but she used to do this for Tyler once before and after full moons to try and get him to calm down-oh how the tables have turned.

She also knows that he's not telling her something. Finn said something to him, he got to him.

Everything was going fine, they we're going to ride a ride and then hell broke loose. Why do all of the good things need to always be ruined?

"I know very well that you're not telling me something, but it's okay. We'll figure it out together…" she whispered softly and planted a reassuring kiss to his forehead, knowing he was fast asleep.

But in reality, he wasn't and heard every word she said and knew that his family was running up to ruin the moment.

"What are we interrupting here?" Kol smirked.

Caroline felt her heart jump and eyes widen, knowing she'd been kind of caught. "Holy shit! Why must you do that?"

"Is he awake yet?" Rebekah ran up and looked down to see Klaus already staring back at her with a blank expression. She got onto her knees to be move level with him.

Caroline noticed that he was awake.

_Shit, he was awake the whole time wasn't he! Oh god. I shoud've known! He dragged on last night about always being on alert! We're in public, there's no way he could fully relax in public! Jesus Caroline think!_

Caroline shifted uncomfortably and Klaus sat up to face his sister.

"I wasn't in my right head…"

Rebekah frowned, the hurt still prominent in her eyes. "Then who was in your head?"

Bonnie looked down and Caroline stared at her confused. "_What_?" She mouthed and Bonnie shook her head no.

"I couldn't control it—this thing, the thing messing with us, it's getting stronger."

"It's trying to turn you all against each other," Stefan realized. "It's using your weaknesses."

"My sister is one of my weaknesses," Klaus said.

"Hey," she pouted and he smirked.

"Not saying it's a bad thing… I know you kick ass."

Rebekah jumped and hugged her brother. "I didn't want to believe it was you saying that, I should've listened to Caroline."

Klaus turned his head towards her, to see her face was flushed. "You talked her down?"

"A little bit yeah, but I told you I didn't let myself fully believe it because if it really was you, I would call you out on it."

"Now that's the Caroline I know," he grinned and she flushed harder, face almost completely red. "Do you need water love?"

"Please," she reached out and he handed her a bottle they left for him before.

She chugged it, knowing he saw right through her.

"Guys we have those reservations at the castle," Stefan told them. "I think it's a nice way to cool off for a bit before getting back into the swing of lines and craziness."

Stefan helped Klaus up and he and Caroline fell towards the end of the pack as they exited.

"Well, i'm glad she forgave you easily," Caroline said awkwardly. "I thought she'd put up a fight."

Klaus looked down at her with an amused look. "I could thank you for the help."

"Yeah, I guess," she looked up at him.

"Why are you so smiley Nik?" Kol questioned, turning around and walking backwards.

He shrugged with a smirk and Caroline felt like she wanted to sink into the ground and never come out.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

"Cinderella's is prettier," Rebekah critiqued.

"I like the colors here more," Klaus contradicted.

"Of course you do Nik, the colors are so much duller."

Luckily, there wasn't long of a wait so they were able to enter the castle quickly. To their left was a stained glass portrait of Belle and Beast dancing in which the light shined through.

"Bet you can't do that," Caroline said to Klaus, breaking the silence she was slightly enforcing.

"Please," Klaus scoffed.

Caroline laughed and rolled the rest deeper into the castle's restaurant. Through the halls where you order were large chandelier lights and knight armor lining the corridors.

Caroline felt as if she could run through these barren halls with a gown singing and dancing without a care in the world.

At the end of the hall there was a rounded area with kiosk-menus to order the quick services on. Since there weren't many, they grouped up.

"All of this looks awful," Klaus said as she scrolled through the options.

"You picked this place."

"Because I thought you'd like it," he told her. "But I can see I was wrong because you don't know what you want either."

Caroline chuckled. "I'll do a spring chicken salad," she clicked her order and added a beverage. "All right you go."

Klaus followed through the steps and ended up going with Braised Chicken (Coq Au Vin Style).

"You two done over there? Jesus you've been there for days!" Kol shouted.

"Shut up Kol," Klaus rolled his eyes.

Caroline smirked and they followed the rest of the group into the main dining room.

"Holy crap," Caroline gasped and circled around. The room was beautifully decorated with a grand ballroom restaurant. The ceiling was painted a sky blue with painted clouds with pink hems and topped with two of the biggest chandeliers she had ever seen—gold chandeliers with a billion candles. The rest of the walls were designed like a real castle with balconies as if it was an opera house. There were fake windows that started from the floor to the ceiling look out at the night starry sky as if you were int eh movie. It was one of the most beautiful things she's ever seen.

The waiters walked around with elegant serving carts topped with pure white tablecloths and silver dishes. They wore suits and pinned name tags to their jackets.

The main room branches off into smaller themed rooms, which guests were dining.

"Okay I have no words," Caroline said in awe.

"Maybe the interior here is better than Cinderella's," Rebekah laughed as they sat. All of them sat at a big circular table right in the center of the room, waiting for the waiters to come around with their food.

"I feel like im back at you're stupid house warming ball," Caroline said.

"Thats what it is!" Stefan remembered. "I knew this reminded me of something."

No one was dancing obviously, but it gave her the urge to dance with him again.

"That bloody party," Kol rolled eyes. "Your brother Damon snapped my neck."

"Right, well, he can be a dick," Stefan raised his brows.

Eventually, the servers came around with silver platters and their meals.

"You know, for the display, the food isn't that great," Kol said, talking mostly with food in his mouth.

"It's not," Klaus agreed. "I could take you to real France an we can get way better for than this," he winked at her.

She rolled her eyes. "Well, you can tomorrow."

"Whats tomorrow?" Bonnie asked.

"_We're _going to Epcot," Klaus pointed to himself and Caroline.

"Well _we're _coming," Rebekah gestured to the rest of them.

"Cant we just have one bloody day?"

"Hey, you don't get to be mean to me remember?" Rebekah scolded.

He waved his hands in innocence and sat back in the chair. "You got me."

"Well, actually I have something planned for us tomorrow," Stefan looked at Rebekah next to him.

"Really?" She jumped up in shock. "Stefan Salvatore doing something for little old me?"

Stefan rolled his eyes with a smile. "It's a surprise and Kol say nothing," Stefan eyes him.

"Wouldn't if I wanted to," he smirked. "Well I guess that just leaves us Bon-Bon," Kol stretched his arm around her chair.

"Let the little witch be, Kol," Klaus said.

"Help," Bonnie mouthed to Caroline, making her laugh.

"Sorry, I think you're stuck with Kol," she winked.

"Great," Bonnie scrunched her nose and looked at him, not admitting she was actually glad to have his company for the day.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Caroline and Rebekah finished early and decided to take a little tour around the place.

"Happy to get away from Nik for like—the first time this trip?" Rebekah laughed.

"You'd be surprised," Caroline laughed alongside her.

"Is he really that bad?"

"W-What no thats not what I meant!"

"You mean a break from the sexual tension."

"Rebekah!"

"Fine, fine. You two are the only ones with their heads in the clouds."

"I do not have my head in the clouds."

"Nik cares about you Caroline, and if you hurt him—"

"I won't," Caroline looked at her. She was putting on a strong face for her but Caroline knew that Rebekah was seriously afraid of her hurting her bother. "I won't hurt him."

Rebekah nodded as they entered a new room. It was dark and in the back of the room was a glowing rose.

"Woah," Rebekah said as they approached it.

"It looks real," Caroline awed. The hologram rose in a golden encrusted case, shimmering on a pedestal.

"I wanna keep it," Rebekah pouted and then bursted into laugher.

"Me too!"

"You know, in all these years I never expected to enjoy someones company so much," Rebekah smiled at her

"When I first met you you were the blonde bitch courting Matt," Caroline sighed and looked at the rose. "And now look at us."

Rebekah smiled and looked down.

"How are things with Stefan?" Caroline asked suddenly.

"You'd be surprised, he's a real sweetheart," Rebekah grinned. "He treats me right, unlike many other people I've been with."

"Im glad he got over Elena with someone as good for him as you," she looked at her. "You've changed, all you wanted was to be loved and I see that now."

"I'm glad," Rebekah smiled, holding the tears back in her eyes. "I'm glad he's giving us a day to ourselves tomorrow."

"What do you think you'll do?" Caroline smirked.

"A little this, a little that," she winked.

"Rebekah!"

"What? Am I just going to pretend you didn't kiss my brother earlier!"

"I-," Caroline gasped and felt her face burn. "You bitch."

Rebekah winked again and blew a kiss. "Thats what I do best."

The two girls walked out of the room, laughing, not caring if the whole world could hear.

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK

Next they headed towards tomorrow land.

"So is like place supposed to resemble the future?" Caroline asked Klaus as once again they lingered towards the back of the pack.

"This area is supposed to showcase Walt Disney's ideas of tomorrow—much like we'll see tomorrow at Epcot. The rides here are more futuristic I read."

"I mean it looks futuristic, look at that thing!" She gestured to the 'Astro Orbiter' a ride that holds passengers in spaceships and makes them orbit around moving planets—a very upgraded merry-go-round.

"Do you consider that a spread out sign too?" Klaus teased.

"Ha ha, funny," She rolled her eyes and looked at the Tomorrow Land entry. "You know kinda…"

"Guys!" Rebekah called, turning their attention to the group far ahead. "What are you doing?"

"What?" Caroline shook her head.

"We're gonna be late for the next show!"

"Show?" They said in unison once catching up with her.

"The 'Carousel of Progress,' come on!" Rebekah ran through the crowd with them closely behind. "Kol and Stefan ran ahead leaving Bonnie and I behind. They're letting people into the ride now and if we don't get on we'll have to wait."

Luckily, they just made it inside, grabbing the few open seats left—Klaus and Caroline in the front row on the end and the rest behind them.

"Of course you have to be in the front Nik," Rebekah said and Klaus smirked.

"Do you know what this ride is?" Caroline whispered to Klaus.

"I think I remember reading about it. Apparently it takes you through periods of this family's life."

"Kinda like you," she said aloud and earned a confused look from him. "I mean because you guys have seen so many periods of life."

"Very true," he nodded and stretched his arm across the back of her seat just as the curtains rose. Her eyes turned to his hand that was resting just next to her shoulder.

_Why are the smallest things getting to me today?_

The ride moved from scene to scene of a man John talking about his home life. The seats moved like a carousel from scene to scene, each one advancing in technology.

"You know he's right," Klaus whispered to her suddenly.

"With what?"

"All of these small technological advances," he said soft enough for only her to hear—dangerously close to her ear.

Caroline didn't look at him and instead tried to stay focused on the show in front of her. "Well, you lived through it."

He nodded as the daughter of the family tripped the electricity, causing everything to shut down and the rest of the family to yell.

Klaus chuckled, "Rebekah did that all the time."

Caroline smiled. "Honestly not surprised."

She heard Rebekah even whisper to Stefan about the million times she's done that, mostly to piss of her brothers.

"I noticed he's not really aging," Caroline observed aloud as they traveled to the next scene.

"I can see the slight change in the animatronic, more wrinkles," Klaus chuckled. Now this scene was more brightly colored. John was sitting at a table with coffee and a newspaper, explaining the advances of that decade. The colors were blues, whites and yellows. The fridge worked and made its own ice and the dishes washed themselves.

"You can see the drastic change in this decade. The kitchen appliances are working much better."

"I like the colors," Caroline said observing them closer. "This seems like the perfect life."

Klaus looked at her as she studied the room. "Suburban. Simple."

"Sometimes that's all one needs," Caroline looked at him for the first time.

He hesitated. "Is that all you need?"

Caroline was about to speed when she was cut off but the scene change with the same song: _"There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, shining at the end of every day. There's a great big beautiful tomorrow, and tomorrow, it's just a dream away."_

"I like that song."

"You would, wouldn't you," Klaus chuckled, realizing she was avoiding his question.

"It's catchy, it gives hope," she smiled as she started to take in the next scene. "Wow, this is an upgrade."

This scene was the family on Christmas Eve. The left side of the set had a tree, fireplace and two arm chairs where the daughter (now grown up) and grandpa sat with the dog, Rover. In the kitchen was John cooking dinner. His wife was sitting at a desk. Their son was teaching his grandmother virtual reality on the tv—she was killing his high score.

John talked about their new automated oven. If they say a temperature, it would automatically set. During that virtual reality game, the son kept saying new numbers whenever the grandmother reached a new score, which set the oven higher and higher until an alarm sounded off and burned the food.

"See, cons of modern day technology," Klaus said.

Caroline chuckled. "Normal people don't live like this."

"So kids don't get their grandmothers to play virtual reality video games?" He smirked.

Caroline rolled her eyes. "I don't think they have automated ovens."

Once again, that theme song went off sticking into Caroline's head like an earworm.

_Tomorrow is just a dream away._

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCK


	17. Chapter 17: Circus Antics

"What's that?" Caroline asked Klaus as they left the dark theater, shielding their eyes from the sun.

"It's called the PeopleMover ," he told her. "If I'm correct, it takes you around Tomorrow Land."

"Count me in," Rebekah said and started to run over there. There was really no line and this one went up an escalator, a flat one, almost like a conveyer belt.

"Why don't these have steps?" Caroline wondered aloud, never seeing an escalator like this before.

"I don't know, it's strange," Stefan chuckled, holding onto Rebekah for balance.

"In all of my lifetimes i've never seen one of these before," Kol chuckled. "An escalator without any steps. Good thing gravity is doing its job."

"I've seen them at the airport, but not on a real slant like this," Klaus re-called.

They got up to the platform and onto another moving belt, this time it was in a circle and followed the movement of the seemingly infinite loop of ride cars.

Only four people were allowed per machine, so the group had to split into two cars with Klaus, Caroline and Kol planted in one, and Stefan, Bonnie and Rebekah in the other.

"Didn't the creators realize that people have big families?" Rebekah complained from the other car.

"I don't think while creating this fun-filled-child-friendly-amusement-park they thought about 1000 year old vampires parading their streets either, Bekah," Kol remarked."Or cared about meeting the needs of one of those said 1000 year old vampires."

This ride, it's a completely different vibe than the other ones they've been on. Most of them have been more on the thriller side with the drops and loops, but this one was different, so relaxing and simple and Caroline adored that.

"So, what's the point of this?" Kol asked his big brother.

"You know I dont know everything right Kol?"

"Well, you're trying to impress the lady aren't you?" Kol pointed to Caroline sitting next to him.

Klaus eyed his brother and ignored his question. "It takes you around Tomorrow Land through the rides in this land and such. I think it teaches you about the idea of Epcot and the idea of _tomorrow_, towards the end," he explained. "Especially because it's called _Tomorrow Land_," he muttered.

"You know Nik..." Rebekah said, talking loudly over the movement of the cars and diatance. "You don't need to be a smart ass."

Klaus smirked at his sister, sitting up slightly in his seat to look at his sister. "You, Bekah, of all people, know that I very much do."

Caroline laughed and looked between the two siblings. Something she could never wrap her head around is how Rebekah and Klaus function. They argue, get over it. Argue, get over it. It's a constant cycle. Clockwork. She was sure that Rebekah wasn't going to forgive Klaus for _days_ after that incident earlier. But, figuring they've been at it for so long, it's almost like an instinctive motive.

"Penny for your thoughts, love?" Klaus asked, noticing she was mentally entranced by something, staring off to the side of the car, twirling her thumbs.

"I was just thinking about how the two of you get along. It's like clockwork," she chuckled.

"Well, when you're with someone for ages you learn their mood swings," Klaus referred to his sister glaring at him. "With the cycle of bitterness and arguments, comes the cycle of utter-forgiveness."

"I think that_ i'm_ supposed to be the one saying that because you have the _worst_ mood swings, Nik. Exhibit A: Pre-Peter Pan," she shot back teasingly.

Klaus rolled his eyes, deciding not to get angry at his sister again for Caroline's sake, though a century ago she would've had a dagger in her heart hours ago. Only now he's starting to realize how angry he became over nothing, how 'punishing' his siblings like that took a great toll on their relationships and his overall mental state. He knew something was wrong with his mind as soon as he obtained the white ash and daggers, as soon as he knew there was a way to silence his siblings for as long as he pleased. To him, it seemed like the greatest thing it he world, it would put him in power and that's all he really cared about back then, since there was nothing else for him in the world. His siblings would bow down to him in hopes of not having to sleep for years on top of years, centuries even. He used it as his greatest threat, an advantage, but in reality, to him, it made him lonelier than ever and he thinks that is the only joy they got out of being daggered. That one smidge of goodness that came with getting struck from his dagger was knowing that in some way, he was suffering too. Something he wouldn't admit over the years was how absolutely terrified he was after daggering them, more specifically how terrified he was to see the hatred in their eyes when they woke up. "We just learn to live with it," he spoke to her, ignoring his sister.

The 'virtual tour guide' for the ride started speaking, startling them as it came out of the speakers right next to their heads.

"She's a better tour guide than you, Klaus," Caroline teased. "And she's not even real."

Klaus chuckled. "At least she totally knows what she's talking about."

The ride went though the roller coaster of the land, one of the most known and popular rides in all of Disney, '_Space Mountain_'.

"Woah, are the lights supposed to be on like that?" Rebekah wondered.

"No, I wouldn't think so if this is a space ride," Stefan answered, looking around, mimicking her head movements.

"I think it's being worked on," Bonnie assumed, pointing to some brightly orange colored machines in the corner as the PeopleMover quickly drove through the attraction, spitting out some facts that they weren't necessarily listening to.

"That's a rare sight," Klaus told all of them, raising his voice so the other in the car behind him could hear. "Space Mountain is one of the most popular attractions here and it's completely in the dark, that's what makes it so popular so seeing it like this is a treat."

"Well, what do ya know?" Caroline laughed. "I guess we can count ourselves lucky."

Next, they went through the Toy Story ride, similar to the one they rode at Hollywood studios, but differently themed with another overall goal.

As they moved out into another area, Klaus knew what was coming up. "Caroline, love," he moved closer up to Caroline, almost signaling to Kol that he was really just trying to talk to Caroline. "This is the prototype for Epcot."

Kol felt like switching up seats again so he jumped in front of Klaus when they were boarding and sat next to Caroline, forcing him to sit across from her. In a way, it was better because it allowed him to see her better. He was able to watch all of her expressions and see how delighted she was at certain things. Since Kol is sitting on the right side of her, he's slightly blocking the window coming up on the right side. She tried to sit up on her leg before turning her attention to Klaus who stood up.

"Sit here," he slid over to the left and let her sit in the seat closest to the prototype.

The tour guide explained what Walt Disney's idea for Epcot was, what he envisioned. In the back were all of the country pavilions and a huge ball in the middle of the land.

"This is where we're going tomorrow."

"I didn't think that the World Showcase was going to be that huge," she said in awe. "We're really going to sample countries?"

"Yes, we are. It's not just a quick walk through, it's an accurate representation of the country itself with shops, restaurants and landmarks. The people who work in each pavilion are from the country itself."

"Wow, I didnt think it was that legit," Caroline blinked, her eyes focused on studying the details of the simple prototype, knowing that it was just a first draft and the real thing was probably so much grander.

But, the ride kept moving, moving past the prototype, through the Carousel of Progress, the Tomorrow Land Speedway, and soon enough they were back.

"I think that may just of been my favorite thing so far," Rebekah mused as they stepped off another moving escalator back onto the ground.

"It was relaxing," Kol agreed. "But annoying when the both of you decided to play musical bloody chairs."

"I was trying to show her something," Klaus objected. "Anyway, I think that's enough of Tomorrow Land, we learned, we had fun, and so on… now, let's head to our next fast pass at the Mine Train."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

"I really didn't like that," Stefan mumbled, holding his stomach.

"Come on Stef, don't be dramatic, is wasn't that bad," Caroline giggled at the green Salvatore next to her.

She sat next to him this time when Kol suggested that they should switch it up, again, and that he wanted to sit next to his 'big brother Nik' who didn't like the ride, just as much as Stefan if not more.

"Why did I even get fast pass for that? And who the hell would wait over an hour for this?" He groaned, referring to the stand by line which read 112 minutes.

"Because I wanted it," Caroline pouted and looked at his phone in his hand. "What's next?"

"Nothing's scheduled besides dinner tonight. It's all up to you guys. We can do more here or go back to the hotel."

"Dumbo?" Rebekah tried, looking towards her brother.

"Absolutely not."

"Come on Nik! It'll be fun!"

"Rebekah, it's for little kids," Kol said, agreeing with his brother for once.

"I'll go," Caroline looked at Rebekah.

"Me too," Bonne stepped up.

"Okay, girls trip then?" Rebekah locked arms with Caroline and Bonnie—who jumped slightly at the newfound contact.

"I didnt even answer—" Stefan said.

"Too late! Didn't have to! I know you agree with my dull brothers," Rebekah teased, half serious. "See you around!" She yelled as the three of them ran off.

"Do you know where you're going?" Klaus called.

"Nope!" Rebekah turned around while still skipping towards Dumbo.

"It's that way, Bekah," Klaus pointed behind them.

Rebekah rolled her eyes and they all ran back, stumbling from their linked arms. "Thanks for not telling me that sooner Nik, you're a big help," Rebekah huffed.

"Don't mention it," Klaus grinned sarcastically and watched as the three girls ran out of sight. "They were going in the right direction and now, they're not."

KCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKCKC

"Ugh I can't believe him," Rebekah groaned as they finally reached Dumbo, having to circle around a hundred times. "I knew I was bloody right, i'm never wrong."

Caroline chuckled at how similar Rebekah and Klaus act. "I'm not surprised. Well, we're here now let's make the most of it before they drag us back to the hotel to get ready for dinner."

The three girls walked up to the empty line and the slightly confused cast member asked them if they wanted to ride first or go into the 'play area'.

"Play area?" Caroline questioned.

"In there, it's a place for kids to be entertained and adults to relax," she told them.

The three girls nodded at each other. "Play area."

This other land is called Fantasy land and the portion of it is based off of the movie Dumbo. Dumbo is a movie about a baby elephant with unnaturally large ears that is taken from its mother and put into the circus. So, this play area is in a giant circus tent with red and white stripes, and the store across the way, also in a tent, is full of merchandise. The play area is a big jungle gym with Dumbo circling like a chandelier at the top. The jungle gym was a bunch of burning buildings, representing the burning circus attraction Dumbo was forced to jump off of and fly from.

Rebekah breathed a sigh of relief when they walked into the large tent. "Air conditioning never felt better, well, unless you count dragging yourself along in the million degree desert—"

"Yeah we get it," Caroline stopped her before she continues on about her many adventures.

"You're hiding it well," Bonnie complemented Rebekah out of the blue.

"Hiding what?" Rebekah asked, taking a second. "Oh, the magic drainage? Yeah, I know. I'm trying to be peppy and not spoil anyones mood like my brother," she said honestly. "And really, it's not terrible. I think Niklaus is being hit the worst.

"About Klaus you should know I—" Bonnie started but was cut off but some kids screaming.

"I think we should call them and have them come over here. I'm sure they could use a break," Caroline offered and pulled out her phone. She texted Stefan telling them all to come over here, leaving out the part where they have to be embarrassed by the worker asking to go to the kids play area, just for laughs.

"Well, before my broody brother, or bothers, come and ruin everything why not we have fun?" Rebekah suggested.

"What, like go in there?" Bonnie asked pointing to the building themed jungle gyms.

"Yeah, hide and seek, maybe?" Rebekah stood up and gestured for them to go hide.

Bonnie and Caroline laughed before giving in and climbing up the makeshift 'drums', which were the themed steps leading up to the top parts of the rope-jungle gym. When they're stepped on, they make a musical thud.

The play area was pretty dead, so they fit in with the few kids running around.

They found a small little corner about midway through the attraction in one of the burning buildings and climbed into it, inevitably scooting a kid out.

Of course within seconds, Rebekah was standing outside right in front, having seen them through the wall.

"You guys suck at hiding," she laughed.

Caroline rolled her eyes and Bonnie climbed out. "I'll look next, you guys go."

Caroline stayed in the box to count and the two ran off. A kid decided to start climbing around her.

"Arent you a bit old to be in here?" The kid said bitterly.

"Excuse me?" Caroline looked at the boy, he couldn't been more than 10.

"You're an adult," he pouted.

"I'm a _young_ adult, technically a teenager, and so what? We're allowed to have fun too."

"This is Disney world."

"And?"

"It's for kids, everyone knows that."

"It's for anyone who appreciates it too," she huffed.

"How so?" He plopped down in front of her, criss cross.

Caroline narrowed her eyes at the strange boy.

_Why does he look kind of familiar? _

"Well, the 'adults' love the hotels. Some of us like to relive our childhood or live out dreams that we never got to experience," she explained.

The boy looked at her with big blue eyes. He was dressed strange, strange for a boy in the blaring Florida heat. His clothes were a mix of dirty whites, oranges and browns, looked like something straight out of the viking ages, something Klaus would've worn as a kid. "I understand. Are you alone? Because that would be the sad part."

"Hey!" She defended herself. _Just when this kid was behaving. _

"Are you?"

"No, i'm not," she scoffed. "Are you?"

He shook his head. "I have a big family. My sister and four brothers are here too."

"Wow, that is a big family. I've always been an only child," Caroline said. "But, someone i'm here with has a big family too, three people, actually."

"Oh cool," he said bluntly and for the first time she realized he had an accent.

She squinted her eyes, studying his familiar features. _It's something around his eyes._

"I don't think like it here," he frowned, whispering.

"Wha-Why not?" she stammered, caught off guard by the boys ridiculous claim. Aren't kids supposed to love this place?

"I miss my room at home. I miss the forest, the animals, the freedom and the makeshift paints," he played slightly with the strange fringe on his boot. _What parent allows __their__ 20th century child to wear fringed boots to a Disney theme park? Or fringe boots in general? Wait-did he say forest? _

"You like painting?"

"I always find new and inventive ways to create," he said, sounding grown up for his age.

"I wish I had been creative as a child. Someone i'm with now, one of the people with a big family-he's a lot like you, actually-always paints," she smiled, thinking of Klaus's drawings or the feeling she got when she saw his painting at the ball for the first time.

"I like that. What's your name? You're very pretty."

_Bold. _

Caroline blushed. "Ummm... are your parents around?"

"It wouldn't matter, Caroline. They probably didn't even notice I ran off, or care," he said solemnly.

"What do you mean?"_ Hold on how does he know my name? I didn't even say it! _"Your parents would be worried sick."

"My mother never protects me against my fathers wrath and undying rage. I don't consider him my father… he's a _monster_."

Caroline studied him and realized welts and bruises all over his frail body, face, arms, legs…some of them were new, the ones around his wrists look like someone grabbed him tightly. "I—"

"Don't bother answering," he said. "I don't need some girls pity."

"I'm not pitying you," she answered, growing concerned.

"Do you trust them?"

"What?" she said, taken off guard once again.

"The people you're with."

"Yes, of course. Why are you asking me this? You can't be more than 10 and have no business in my personal life. How do you even know my name? I never told you..."

"Maybe I will, one day," he smirked, ignoring her name question. "But do you trust them?"

"Of course I do...why are you asking me this?" she hesitated. "Okay this is weird, i'm going to go now...please, find your parents and-"

"Do you love him?"

"What? Love who? H-How are you asking me this you don't know anyth-"

"Caroline!" Rebekah called, running up to the area she was 'counting' and stood right outside the thin wall, able to see inside. "We've been hiding for forever! What have you—?" Rebekah ranted but stopped mid-sentence as soon as her sight moved to the boy and her eyes widened. "Caroline get out of there! Now!"

"What are you talking? Why Rebekah?"

"That's my sisters name!" The boy cheered. "She's younger than me, I can beat her in anything! But shh, don't tell her that or she'll get annoyed and tell on me."

Caroline's eyes moved back to the boy as Rebekah stared at him. "I never told on you, you dim wi-" Rebekah freaked through clenched teeth.

"What is this place? It looks like a circus came in here and puked all over…" Kol announced as he Stefan and Klaus walked up to the girls standing in the middle of the play tent.

Klaus's already wide eyes instantly snapped towards Caroline and then flickered to the boy before growing into oversized saucers. The young boy then looked at him and Kol and mouthed the word 'woah', that devilish looking in his eyes and smirk still very much present.

_"_What is this?" Klaus growled. "Caroline get out of there, _now_."

"What—?" Klaus then grabbed her arm and yanked her out, rough but quickly. She didn't even know the screen-like wall in the box she's in opened up because Bonnie left the way they got in before to go hide with Rebekah. Then, he shut it instantly as if it was a cage, locking the child inside.

Tears wailed up in the boys eyes and he began to cry while looking at the group. His hands clenched against the chain wall and he pressed himself against it. "Why are you shutting me out?"

Klaus held onto Caroline tighter. "Just go," he hissed at the boy, trying not to let the anger get to him.

The kid began to cry louder but no one in the area seemed to notice, they just went on with chatting and playing amongst themselves. It almost seemed like the boy was invisible to everyone but them.

"Nik, what is this?" Rebekah whispered uneasily but kept her eyes on the boy, his eyes red from crying.

"Some cruel trick," he mumbled shakily, but anger rising in his voice was very prominent.

"What did the boy do?" Caroline asked tentatively. "Why is everyone so freaked out?"

"The boy is me, Caroline," Klaus said and she stared back at the kid, finally clicking it all together.

KCKCKCKCKC KCKCKCKCKC KCKCKCKCKC KCKC

"How is little Nik here? I don't want to relive this," Kol tried to joke, not really believing his own words.

"Finn what is this?" Klaus hissed into the air. The boys eyes grew colder and stopped crying before he stopped moving completely, only staring at Klaus as if he was giving him a telepathic message, that's what it seemed like at least. His eyes brimmed with some flashes of gold highlights and a hint of blue.

Slowly, the child vanished into thin air, he was never there.

"It was never there…" Rebekah whispered.

"It was a projection spell," Bonnie explained. "Casted only on us."

"What even was the point of this?" Klaus muttered angrily, his grip on Caroline tightening. "The thing just bloody vanished! Why even send it in the first place!"

"The way he was looking at you… I think he was telling you something," Bonnie concluded, reciting the grimoire in her brain. "I've seen these before. Projection spells, they don't last long and take an enormous amount of power, so if they have anything else to say they can give any message needed through magic. It just doesn't show up right away."

"So now a magic message is going to pop into my brain at any moment? Brilliant," Klaus rubbed his hand over his face.

"Is there a problem over here?" A cast member came up to the large group just stating at nothing, just stopped and stared blankly at the circus-getup-wearing cast member.

Klaus was about to say something snarky but Caroline interjected before he even started. "Sorry ma'am, we thought we saw something."

She nodded and went back to her post at the front of the attraction, checking people in and giving out pagers to guests so they know when to go ride the ride.

"Let's go sit down, okay?" Caroline suggested and they went out of the kid area and sat on the wooden benches lining the play-circus area.

Klaus sat down and let out a sigh, leaning his head against the back and rubbing his temple. "_Everywhere_ we go."

"I didn't know," Caroline frowned.

Klaus opened his eyes and looked at her. "We're you talking to it?"

_"It?_ He was still technically you, Klaus."

"That was not me. Just some conjure up made by my vengeful brother. Did you talk to it? What did it say?"

"I was counting for hide and seek, letting them hide and he just came up and talked to me. He was quite rude, actually."

"Well, I guess thats my childish nature that Finn was trying to capture," he smirked.

"Nothing's changed," she teased.

"What is it I really said?"

Caroline sighed. "You said stuff about your love for painting, I found it weird how you said you lived in a forest. Then you mentioned your siblings, teased me about being an adult here. Oh and you did mention Esther and Mikael…"

Klaus's face retorted to a serious glare. "How much?"

"Brief mention, said he was horrible to you and she didn't protect you. That they wouldn't care or notice that you ran off. But the bruises and welts everywhere did enough explaining."

Klaus looked down. "You didn't need to see that. Even if it was some witchy vision Finn still took it from things he's seen in real life, even down to the smallest details like the bruises and welts. He is just trying to turn you against me."

"If anything, he did the opposite," Caroline looked at him when his face contorted to confusion. "He made me feel sympathy."

"I don't need pity."

She chuckled. "The little you said that too, and i'm not _pitying_ you. He also kept asking if I trusted you," she told him, leaving out the part about him asking if she loved him.

Klaus's face was expressionless. He knew that Finn was trying to get information out of her, trying to figure out things to use against her once he takes over his body. If Finn knows Caroline trusts him, it's a huge weakness. "That's strange," he answered generically.

"So, what did you Stefan and Kol do?" Caroline asked, changing the subject.

"You know, crushed kids dreams, stomped all over their overpriced cotton candy sticks, made lives miserable. People probably thought we were the three musketeers."

"Or the three stooges," Caroline laughed. "I'm sure it was a sight to see."

"Oh it was, especially when all three of us walked onto the little mermaid."

"No you didn't!" she gasped.

"Oh we did," Stefan chimed in. "All Kol here wanted to do was remove the sea shells."

It took Caroline a second to comprehend, thinking about actual sea shells found on the bottom of the sea floor or washed up on the shore. She looked to Klaus who was bitting back the biggest smile, looking down at his enclosed hands, and to Kol who was grinning, his eyes were even grinning.

"What can I say darling? Disney holds some nasty secrets," Kol winked and the group bursted out into laugher.

Even in the worst of times, they could still make each other laugh.

KCKCKCKCKC KCKCKCKCKC KCKCKCKCKC


End file.
